Naruto: Future of Konoha
by ChUcKy0795
Summary: Naruto becomes the Hokage and the village seems peaceful, or is it? The Konoha 12 and their children encounter old enemies, and some new ones along the way. Action, adeventure, and some romance along the way! There are a TON of OC's in this story, hope you enjoy! Parings: Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/Sakura, a few others from the show/manga, other parings are my OCs. Rated M for violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fan Fiction. Not gonna write too much for the first chapter, but here it is and i hope you like it :)!**

* * *

_Flashback:_

_It was a cool December night, there was a slight breeze throughout the village. It had been quiet at the village since Pain was defeated by the Hero of the Leaf, Naruto Uzamaki. Naruto confessed his love to Hinata after he dealt with Pain, they have been together ever since. That was one year ago, now Naruto is faced with a difficult decision:_

_Naruto's House:_

"_Naruto you will come with me now!" said Tobi in a raised voice. _

"_Like hell I will Tobi, I'm going to kill you right here right now!" screamed Naruto at the top of his lungs._

"_If you don't I will kill that little girlfriend of yours, and the entire village will be destroyed without hesitation, it is your choice though, you come with me or your friends die" said Tobi in a tone that seemed like he was chuckling at Naruto. _

_Naruto just stood there, shocked and sad at the same time. He knew what he had to do to ensure the safety of the village, his friends and more importantly the love of his life Hinata Hyuuga._

"_F-fine you win Tobi, I will come with you, but you promise me right now you will leave everybody in the Leaf Village alone?" Naruto said in a worried tone._

"_I promise I will leave them alone, if you cooperate with me, Fox child" said Tobi._

"_I-I promise...Tobi" said Naruto. As he said it he could not believe it, he had just made a deal with the man that had caused him and his friends so much pain over the years, but it was the right thing to do to ensure everybody was safe and could live happy lives in the village._

"_H-Hinata, I-I'm sorry I won't even get to say goodbye to you" as he said it tears rolled down his cheeks. It had been a while since Naruto cried, he had a great life now, but it was about to be taken away from him in just one night._

"_Let's go than Naruto, we have big plans for you" said Tobi as he smiled and started walking away._

"_What will Hinata think? Will she think I'm dead? Will she move on? No she couldn't move on…could she? No I can't think like this I will come back to her one day and we can be happy again but for now, I have to go for her sake" Naruto thought to himself._

"_O-okay Tobi, l-let's go" tears rolled down his face as he said it._

"_Good, follow me" and with that said him and Naruto disappeared into the blackness of the night._

"_Goodbye Konoha, goodbye my friends, g-goodbye (tear) H-Hinata" said Naruto as him and Tobi got farther and farther away from the village._

* * *

The Next Day:

Hinata is sleeping in her room having a dream about Naruto and her. *yawn* she wakes up.

"Oh well, too bad that was a dream (giggles), I think I will go and see if Naruto is awake yet!" said Hinata in a cheerful voice. Hinata gets out of bed and goes into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready to go see Naruto. She gets dressed and heads out the door to go see him. As she is walking down the street she hears a voice scream her name.

"Hinata!" said the voice.

"Huh, oh hey Sakura what are you up to" said Hinata.

"Nothing just going to get Naruto we have training today" said Sakura.

"Oh, I'm heading over there now, we can go together" said Hinata. So the two girls started walking to Naruto's apartment talking about girl stuff, then Sakura asks,

"So Hinata, have you and Naruto, you know, had sex yet?" asked Sakura.

"W-well if you must know, n-no we haven't yet we want to make it special for our first time, you know?" said Hinata.

"Oh okay, yeah I get what you mean, I wish Sasuke was here, I want what you and Naruto have, a wonderful, loving relationship" said Sakura her voice getting sadder as she said it.

"Don't worry Sakura, Naruto made you a promise didn't he, and he always keeps his promises, you can count on him!" Hinata said in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah your right Hinata thanks!" said Sakura as she smiled. They finally arrive at Naruto's apartment building. They go to his door and knock on it.

"Naruto it's me Hinata, Sakura is here too are you up yet?" said Hinata. There was no answer, Hinata turns the knob and the door opens. The girls look at each other than walk into the room.

"Naruto are you here?" asked Hinata. They look around the apartment and couldn't find him, than Hinata sees a note on the table. She picks it up and reads it.

If you are reading this than I am already gone. I had to leave the village to protect everyone. Please don't come looking for me, I will be just fine. Hinata I want to say I love you so much and I promise I will come back to you one day. Tell Sakura that I will bring back Sasuke with me and that's a promise. Well I guess this is goodbye than, Hinata I love you, I will be back, that is the promise of a lifetime!

P.S. Tell Tsunade that Tobi is alive.

-Naruto

Hinata put down the letter crying as she did. Sakura gave her a hug, and Hinata began to cry even more in Sakura's arms.

"It's going to be okay Hinata, he said he was going to be back, he promised and he always keeps his promises, come on thought we have to tell Tsunade about this" Sakura said with concern in her voice. She knew exactly what Hinata was going through. She deals with this feeling almost every day thinking about Sasuke. The girls rush to go see Lady Tsunade and tell her about what happened to Naruto. They burst through the door.

"TSUNADE!" both of them yelled at the same time.

"What is it Sakura, Hinata?" she said with concern in her voice.

"Naruto is gone!" Hinata screamed. She handed Tsunade the note and she read it. Her eyes grow wide as she read the last part: _P.S. Tell Tsunade that Tobi is alive._ She is sitting in her chair in shock at the last sentence of the letter. Tsunade doesn't know what to say, she finally stands up and signals Shikamaru into the room.

"We have to find Naruto, gather a team of four; your mission is to find Naruto and bring him back to the village!" yelled Tsunade.

"Yes Lady Hokage, I already know who my team will be; Neji, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata" said Shikamaru.

"Alright get ready, you leave in two hours, dismissed" said Tsunade. They all left the office and two hours later they met at the main gate getting ready to leave. They made sure they had all of their equipment and supplies.

"Alright I'm not going to lie this mission will probably be dangerous, we have no idea if Naruto is even alive anymore and I am not sure all of us will return from this mission, but we are ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and we will not give up on our friend, now let's move out!" said Shikamaru, He knew the risks about this mission, if Tobi was a live than this was going to be even more difficult than it already was. He had a bad feeling about this but he couldn't let the others know that he was worried, worried somebody would not return. Even though he told them, he says it every mission but this time he really felt it and he was scared.

After a few hours of running and jumping through the trees the group is very tired. It is night now and the only light they have is the light of the moon. It shines down on the forest, illuminating the darkness that lies ahead of them subtly. The group stops running.

"Alright everybody we will make camp here for tonight, we can continue the search tomorrow" Shikamaru said trying to catch his breath as he did. The team sets up camp and sits at the fire. They start talking about the old days, like when Naruto and Sasuke used to make everything a competition, how Hinata used to be so shy and faint around Naruto, how Naruto was in love with Sakura for the longest time and never gave up trying to show her, how Naruto always gave his all to win a fight and protect the people he cared about, how he would always risk his life if it meant the safety of the Village and his friends.

They were all laughing and having a good time telling old stories. This was the first time in a while that they all just sat down together and had a nice conversation with each other. They have all been through so much in the past year it felt nice for them to finally just relax and talk. The next day they start searching again but find nothing, not even a trace of Naruto. They continue to search for a week and still nothing they return to the village sad and felt like failures because they could not bring their friend back. They go to Tsunade's office and report about their trip.

"I see, so there was no trace of him anywhere" said Tsunade.

"No Lady Hokage, I'm sorry we failed the mission" said Shikamaru.

"It's okay, you are dismissed, and Hinata stay here I want to talk to you" she said. They all leave the room and leave Hinata and Tsunade alone.

"How are you doing Hinata?" Tsunade asked.

"O-okay I guess, I-(begins to cry) I just miss him so much I can't take it anymore! (crying)" says Hinata in a very sad voice. Tsunade gives Hinata a hug, Hinata pushes her away from her and runs out of the room and goes straight to her house. She goes straight to her room and starts crying into the pillow.

"N-N-Naruto why did you have to l-leave me, I love you so much please, please just come back to me NARUTO!" Hinata thinks to herself. She just sat in her room for weeks crying, she wouldn't let anybody see her. She cried herself to sleep every night, and all she could think about was Naruto and what could have been if he was still here. She wanted to feel the warmth of his hugs again, the warm soft touch of his lips on her lips. All she really wanted though was the feeling of always being safe, to know that he will be there for her no matter what happens, but he was gone and she had to learn to live with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 guys enjoy :)**

* * *

It's been three years since Naruto left the Village. Everyone has basically moved on with their lives, even Hinata she has started dating Kiba. They are not the only ones dating. Shikamaru and Temari, and Neji and Ten-Ten, have also started dating. Sakura is waiting for Sasuke to come back, she still believes in Naruto's promise.

Just a short walk away from the village:

"I-I can't believe I'm finally home, this place hasn't changed much at all still looks exactly the same, I really hope Sakura likes my surprise, everyone Naruto Uzamaki is coming home!" said Naruto. He walked into the gate and the nearby villagers were shocked at what they saw. Naruto was holding somebody, his cloths were all bloody. Some of the villagers gasped because they knew exactly who it was.

*knock* *knock*

"Come in" said Tsunade in an annoyed voice. She has been doing paperwork all day long and has a bottle of sake half empty on her desk. The door opens and Tsunade looks up. She can't believe who she sees, she stands up and walks up to Naruto.

"You can put him down over there Naruto" said Tsunade. Naruto puts the person down on a bench, when he turns back to Tsunade she gives him a big hug and holds it for a few minutes. He hugs her back.

"It's good to have you back Naruto" says Tsunade holding back tears. She squeezes him tighter.

"It's good to be back Lady Tsunade" says Naruto in a very serious voice.

"D-did you just call me 'Lady Tsunade', what happened to Tsunade, or Granny Tsunade?" she asked.

"I've grown a lot in these past three years Lady Tsunade, so how is everybody, how's Hinata?" he asked, as he asked you could hear the concern in his voice go up. All he could think about when he was away was Hinata.

"N-Naruto she-"just as she was about to say something somebody came into the room.

"Lady Tsu-" the papers in her hands fell to the ground.

"N-Naruto?!" said Hinata shocked, as she waited for this moment for three years to see Naruto again. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, she smiled back. He walked over to her and gave her a hug, and he looked into her eyes which were now filled with tears, and he leaned in to kiss her but she slapped him. He just stood there his face was throbbing but didn't hurt he just looked at her as tears filled his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata, I-I wanted to come back sooner but I-" she stopped him from talking.

"N-Naruto I have to tell you something" she said nervously.

"What's wrong Hinata?" he asked nervously. He saw tears rolling down her face. He got even more nervous now, his hands were getting sweaty, and he could feel a drop of sweat roll down his face.

"N-Naruto I waited two years for you, you said you were going to come back but you never did! I cried myself to sleep every night waiting and hoping you would come to my door and tell me you were back for good and that you love me, b-but you never did! We searched for you for two years but we never found anything so you were pronounced dead, t-that just destroyed me inside! When that happened I didn't know what to do, a part of my heart was just gone. You were everything to me Naruto! You didn't even tell me where you were going! I didn't know if you were alive or dead, or hurt or not! Do you know what that does to somebody who loves you with everything they have!" she screamed at Naruto. She started to cry even more and Naruto had tears rolling down his cheeks, he could not believe he put her through this much pain.

"H-Hinata I'm so sorry I-I had no idea I put you through that much pain, but I'm back now everything can go back to the way it was" he said as more tears began to fall. She looked up at him and started to cry more. He went to give her a hug but she pushed him away.

"N-Naruto I-I'm dating Kiba now, I couldn't wait for someone who wasn't going to come back, I'm sorry" she said in a sad voice. His eyes widened than his face got really serious, but sad at the same time.

"I-I see, I'm happy for you Hinata, but one thing, you said that I was never going to come back. In the letter didn't I say I would come back to you, and here I am. I always keep my promises Hinata you should know that. I kept my promise to Sakura as well" he screamed. He points at the bench and Hinata sees Sasuke unconscious. Her eyes widen and she looks at Naruto who is crying.

"How could you say I wasn't coming back? When I make a promise I keep it Hinata! When I was with Tobi for those two and a half years it was hell. You were the only thing that kept me going; I had to kill so many innocent people to make sure you were safe! How do you repay me? You date one of my good friends and tell me you thought I wasn't coming back and that's why you moved on! T-That's just…just PURE FUCKING BULLSHIT!" he screams at the top of his lungs. Naruto was very angry you could see it in his eyes. Hinata and Tsunade just looked at Naruto in complete disbelief of what he just said. He started to cry and so did Hinata, she walked to him and tried to hug him but he pushed her off. She fell to the floor hard.

"Don't fucking touch me Hinata, you lost that right a long time ago apparently! Lady Tsunade please inform Sakura that Sasuke is back, and if anybody wants to talk to me I will be home. Hinata not you though I don't care to speak to you or Kiba at all, goodbye" Naruto said in a serious voice his tears had stopped as if they hadn't started. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Hinata and Tsunade just stood there for a few minutes in shock.

"H-Hinata are you okay?" asked Tsunade.

"I-I have to go" she said as she ran out of the room tears falling from her eyes running down her cheeks. She ran to her house and into her room. She locked the door and began to cry into her pillow. She hasn't cried this much since they first found out Naruto was gone.

"N-Naruto I had no idea, I'm so sorry, Naruto!" she thought to herself. She eventually cried herself to sleep at about midnight.

Naruto was lying in bed just thinking about everything that happened in Tsunade's office. He was just about to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at a time like this?" he thought to himself. He got out of bed and went to the door. He opened the door and someone jumped on him.

"Naruto your back!" screamed Sakura. She hugged him for a long time crying as she did it. Naruto hugged her back.

"Hey Sakura, did you get my present?" asked Naruto. She looked up at him; she looked confused she had no idea what he was talking about. She looked at him and saw how sad he was and noticed that he had been crying recently. She was still hugging him she did not want to let go of him.

"W-what present Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I brought back Sasuke. I kept my promise to you Sakura, I'm a man of my word" said Naruto faking a smile as he did. He knew she would be very happy now and she could go on with her life with Sasuke now. She looked right into his eyes, her eyes widened.

"W-what did you say?" she asked in disbelief. Her heart was beating faster and faster.

"You heard me I brought Sasuke back, now you can be happy Sakura" he said, as he said it he backed away from her and sat down on the couch. He put his hands on his head and started to cry. Sakura sat next to him and gave him a hug and kissed his head. He looked at her and said,

"Why did she have to move on Sakura, she kept me going Sakura, I had to do horrible things to protect her, things I will never forget and she does this, why?!" his voice getting louder as he said it. Sakura then leaned in and kissed Naruto on the lips. He backed away.

"What are you doing" asked Naruto.

"N-Naruto I thought you liked me" asked Sakura.

"I did like you Sakura, but I can't stop thinking about Hinata, and I brought you back Sasuke you should go see him, he has been talking about only you for the past three months, and don't worry I won't tell him about tonight just pretend it never happened okay" said Naruto.

"Naruto I-, thank you Naruto you are the best friend anyone could ask for" said Sakura in a happy voice. She and Naruto hug and then Sakura leaves. Naruto goes back to bed and thinks about the kiss he just shared with Sakura and eventually falls asleep.

The Next Day Naruto's Birthday:

Naruto is sleeping in his bed, he had a rough day yesterday he found out the love of his life has moved on, and he put her through so much pain. But today is his birthday, today he turns 21. He gets up and realizes what day it is. He looks even more sad now because today is the day of his birth, and the day his parents died. He gets out of bed and goes in the bathroom to take a shower. He looks down and sees the seal on his stomach, that is the only thing he has left of his parents. Half way through he hears a knock on the door. He gets out and dries up a little and puts his pants on. He goes to the door and opens it.

"H-hey Naruto" said Hinata blushing as she said it. She looked at Naruto with no shirt on and all she could do was blush. These last three years he had really bulked up. The water on his body glistened as the sunlight hit it. All that could go through her mind was how good he looked, he looked a lot better than Kiba.

"What do you want Hinata, I really don't want to talk to you I thought I made that clear yesterday" he said with a touch of sadness in his voice but serious at the same time. He looked at her and couldn't believe what she had done to him; after all he did for her. Hinata finally stopped looking at his body and said,

"I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, and to give you this" she handed him a present then she walked away crying. He watched as she walked down the hall and turned the corner and he couldn't see her anymore. He closed the door and sat on the couch. He let out a big sigh, he looked at the gift, on the card it said To: Naruto Love: Hinata. His eyes widened, Love? Did she still love him? No she couldn't she was with Kiba, she just probably wrote it like that meaning the friendly type of love, like the way you love a best friend. He stopped thinking about it and opened up the gift. His eyes widened again, it was a necklace in the shape of a heart. He opened up the necklace and inside was a picture of him and her when they were dating, they looked so happy together. He smiled at the picture then closed the little heart shaped necklace. He threw away the wrapping paper and put on the necklace.

"I have to go to Hinata and apologize to her, I was out of line yesterday, and today" he said to himself. He left the house without his shirt; he had a lot on his mind he just forgot to put one on. He was walking down the street and every girl he passed would blush and whisper to each other. As he was walking he heard somebody scream his name, he turned around and saw Sakura and Ino running to him.

"Hey girls what are you doing here" he said. The girls got up to him and blushed. They thought the same thing as Hinata did, he looked really good and he had bulked up.

"We just wanted to say Happy Birthday Naruto!" they both yelled as they hugged him. They held the hug for a while because neither of them wanted to let go of him.

"Naruto how old are you today?" asked Ino.

"I'm officially 21 today" he said as he smiled. The girl's eyes widened.

"21, so you can drink now!" they said and laughed. They couldn't believe he was 21 already, they had completely forgotten how old he was because he had been gone for three years.

"Yeah I guess I can now, so I was thinking of having a party later you ladies want to come?" he asked. They both blushed looking at his body again.

"Yeah sure Naruto we would love to, do you want us to invite anybody else?" they asked.

"Yeah sure invite everyone I guess, well I got to go talk to Hinata, I'll see you girls later at the party!" he said in a happy voice. The girls said their goodbyes and Naruto walked away to go see Hinata. The girls left laughing and giggling as they walk.

"He is so hot now, don't you agree Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Yeah he really is Ino, I feel bad for him though. The whole thing with Hinata I mean, he always gave everything for her, risked his life countless times and they even dated for a while, and she never waited for him. It just sucks to see him in pain, he doesn't show it or say anything but you can see it on his face and in his eyes" said Sakura. She looked at Ino and Ino looked back.

"Yeah I know what you mean Sakura we have known Naruto too long to not be able to see it" Ino said in a sad voice. The girls continued walking and talking until a familiar face stepped in front of them.

"Hey Sakura, Ino long time no see" said Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, it really is you!" said the girls. They both stood there for a little while in shock finally they both gave him a hug.

"How have you two been?" he asked.

"We've been great Sasuke, how about you?" they asked smiling.

"I've been great, I was just looking for Naruto, I needed to thank him for everything he has done for me" said Sasuke in a sudden serious voice. The girls look up at him and seemed surprised.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" they asked. Sasuke sighs then takes a breath.

"Well I guess I should tell you girls what happened; after I killed my brother I didn't know what to do, so I was just wandering around for about a year then Naruto found me. I didn't want to hear a word out of his mouth and I attacked him. Well long story short he beat my ass. So I went with him he said he was going back to the village and I really wanted to come back. I'm done with all the hate I just want live my life now. So anyway Naruto and I were together for about three months and the whole time we were trying to find our way back here, but we had no idea where we were. The whole time all Naruto could talk about was Hinata and how much he missed, and loved her. He told me everything that happened to him since I was gone and I told him everything about me too. Three days ago we were sitting at our camp and we were attacked. Naruto gave it his all and I was almost died, they were really strong then they mentioned hurting Hinata, and Naruto just lost it, he killed all eight of them. I fell unconscious after that. When I woke up I was in the hospital. I left there and now I'm here talking to you" Sasuke said in a serious voice. The girl's eyes widened.

"So Naruto never gave up on Hinata, and she just left him for Kiba" said Sakura in a sad voice.

"SHE WHAT!" screamed Sasuke. He looked very mad now the veins in his arms started to bulge out, his face got a little red, and his body started to shake.

"How could she do that to him, he loved her with all his heart, he told me the things he had to do to make sure she was safe!" said Sasuke now furious. Sakura held his hands and said,

"Sasuke calm down please, Naruto went to go talk to her" Sakura said.

"Naruto wanted us to invite people to his party tonight so are you going to go Sasuke?" asked Sakura hoping he would say yes, because she missed him so much and wanted to talk with him.

"Yeah I'll be there, but I have to go talk to Tsunade now, I'll see you two there bye" said Sasuke as he walked away. The girls left and continued to invite people. So far they asked Shikamaru, Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Lee, Shino, and they all said yes they would come. They are walking down the street when they hear their names being called. They turn around and see Kiba coming towards them.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hey Kiba and we are just going around asking people if they are coming to Naruto's party tonight, are you going to come?" said Sakura.

"N-Naruto is back, when did he get back?" Kiba asked his voice had a nervous little touch in it.

"He got back yesterday, and today is his 21st birthday, so are you going to come?" asked Ino.

"I'm not sure if he would want me there right now, but you never know so yeah I'll be there, where is he now?" said Kiba.

"He umm, He went to go talk to Hinata" said Sakura.

"What, Why?" asked Kiba.

"I don't know you should go find out yourself we have to go get ready for tonight bye Kiba" said the girl's. They left Kiba standing there on the street.

"I have to go see Naruto and talk to him" said Kiba as he ran off to Hinata's house.

Naruto finally arrived at Hinata's house. He walked over to the door and sighed, he knocked on it. The door opened and Hinata answered it. She stood there for a moment and just looked at him and he looked back at her.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here, y-you're wearing the gift I gave you" Hinata said still shocked that he was actually at her door.

"Yeah I am thank you for this by the way, it made me think of the good times we had together. Listen about yesterday I just wanted to say I was sorry" Naruto said trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay Naruto" said Hinata.

"No, no it's not okay I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I guess I was just mad because I never stopped loving you and finding out you moved on just hurt, and I just wanted to let you know I still love you and I always will. I guess I should have known you would move on if I didn't come back for a long time, so I'm happy for you and I hope you live a happy life with Kiba, so I just came to say goodbye and I'm sorry for everything" said Naruto, he couldn't hold back his tears anymore. Just as he turned around Kiba came running up to the door.

"Naruto your back" said Kiba. Naruto just looked at him and said,

"You better take care of her Kiba; she is a very special woman, if you hurt her, I WILL KILL YOU! Do you understand me?" Naruto now grabbing Kiba's shirt, and crying. Kiba just looked at Naruto shocked; he had never seen him cry before.

"I-I promise Naruto I won't hurt her ever" said Kiba still in shock. Naruto looked back at Hinata in a very serious face and said,

"You can be happy now Hinata, goodbye" and Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke. Both of them just stood there for a few minutes in shock. Then Kiba went up to Hinata and gave her a hug and said,

"I know you still love him Hinata, please go to him I understand, I want you to be happy Hinata and I see now that for you to be happy is to be with Naruto" said Kiba in a serious voice. Hinata just looked at him and smiled. She hugged Kiba back.

"Are you sure this is what you want Kiba?" she asked.

"Yes Hinata you need to be happy, and that is with him, you can tell him at his party tonight" Kiba said. He walked away smiling, he knew he had done the right thing. Hinata went inside smiling; she was going to be with Naruto again. She got ready for the party at Naruto's tonight.

* * *

_**Don't forget to R&R :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys...sorry if i didn't mention this in my other chapters but it is a slight AU because Naruto is older than most of the Konoha 11 besides Shikamaru.**

**I forgot to do this in the last two chapters and i'm sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and of the Naruto Characters, i only own the plot**

* * *

Naruto's Apartment Five Minutes before the Party:

Naruto sat on the couch waiting for the people to arrive for the party. Everything was set up; food, music, soda, and for him and Shikamaru beer because Shikamaru is 22. He hears a knock on the door; he goes to the door and answers it. Everyone is there and says,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" they screamed in joy. Naruto noticed all the girls looked amazing and cute, but one caught his eye the most Hinata. She never looked more beautiful before. He stood there for a minute speechless, but he recovered and invited them all in and the party began. The music was loud everybody was dancing and having a good time, Naruto and Shikamaru were sitting on the couch taking a break and having a few beers. Shikamaru and Naruto started talking about what they had been doing for the past three years. They were interrupted when Hinata came over to them and wanted to speak to Naruto privately. Naruto got up and walked outside with her and the two started talking.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you, it's very important" said Hinata.

"What do you want to talk about Hinata?" asked Naruto his face getting sadder as time went on. He knew he apologized earlier but he still felt sad at what he had said to her and he knew that he could really never forgive himself.

"I wanted to talk about us" she said in a serious tone.

"W-what about us Hinata, you're with Kiba now" said Naruto as his eyes widened. His heart rate started to elevate, his hands were getting sweaty, and he could feel a drop of sweat role down his cheek.

"No Naruto Kiba told me I should be happy, he said that I've been my happiest when I am with you. So he broke it off between us so that you and I could be together" she said in a happy tone. She looked at Naruto who was in complete shock. He looked at her and couldn't believe what she just said.

"H-Hinata I don't know what to say" said Naruto who was still in shock. She looked sad than Naruto went up to her and hugged her. She missed his hugs; she missed the warmth of his body when they hugged. She grasped him tight and didn't let go for a while. He then looked at her and leaned in closer, and he kissed her on the lips. She had waited to kiss him again for three years. She missed the touch of his lips on her own. They just stood there kissing for a few minutes.

"N-Naruto, I missed you so much" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at the floor; Naruto lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"I know Hinata I'm so sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. I will never put you through that again for as long as I live I promise" he said as he leaned in and kissed her again. They walked back inside his apartment and continued having fun all night. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Naruto went to the door. Everyone got quiet and turned the music off. Naruto opened it up and saw a mysterious man standing there.

"Can I help you?" Naruto asked.

"I have to talk to you in private" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. Naruto clenched his fist just in case this guy tried anything funny.

"I'll explain everything to you but we need to talk, so turn the music back on so nobody can hear us talk out here" said the man getting a little impatient.

"Fine, guys turn the music up and continue with the party I will be right back" said Naruto, still not sure what this guy was thinking of doing. So Naruto went outside with the man and shut the door behind him.

"Okay so what is this about now?" asked Naruto, still a little confused about all this.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to come out and tell you, Naruto I am your brother. My name is Anthony Namikaze" said Anthony. He looked at Naruto who looked shocked.

"I don't have a brother" said Naruto in a surprised voice.

"Yes you do Naruto" said Anthony.

"I-I don't believe you, only a few people know who my parents are and only I know the secret of my mother so tell me their names and her secret if you are who you say you are" said Naruto his voice becoming more serious.

"Fine that sounds fair, our father's name was Minato Namikaze and he was the Fourth Hokage, our mother was Kushina Namikaze, and her secret was that she was the former host of the Kyuubi" said Anthony in a serious tone. Naruto's eyes widened, this person knew his mother's secret only Naruto knew about it and he didn't tell anyone about it. If he was Naruto's brother, than he would know about it.

"L-let me see your face, and do you happen to have a picture of you and them as proof?" asked Naruto. Anthony took out a picture and Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at it, it was his mother and father and a small boy. His mother's stomach was big; he figured that she must have been pregnant with him when this was taken. The boy had slightly orange hair; he looked just like his father. If he looked like his father that means that he looked like Naruto. Naruto looked up as the man took his hood off. He couldn't believe it he looked just like his father even more than Naruto did.

"Y-you were telling the truth, but how I thought I was an only child" said Naruto in complete disbelief. He looked at the picture and then back at Anthony. He still couldn't believe it.

"How old are you in this picture?" asked Naruto.

"I was about six in that picture, and then two days after this was taken you were born.

"Where were you my whole life then!?" Naruto was getting mad. He hit Anthony in the stomach as hard as he could; Anthony seemed to not be that affected by it.

"I guess I deserved that, and to answer your question father sent me away to train with Jiraiya-Sensei. Then we got word of the attack on the village but Jiraiya wouldn't let me come and get you, so we continued training for about five years. He taught me sage mode, the Rasengan, and all of his other jutsu's. If he never told you about me it's because our father made him swear not to tell you, I don't know why but he did" Anthony said, he could see that Naruto fully believed him now.

"Oh there is one more thing Naruto, You are not the only one with the Kyuubi inside of you. Our father sealed half of it inside me, I know this is hard to believe but you got the better half of the Kyuubi. I got the evil half which required a greater seal. I got this half because I was older and I could control it better than you could have, and I had Jiraiya looking out for me from when I was six until I was eleven" said Anthony.

"I can't believe I have a brother, hey you should come in and meet my friends and my girlfriend they would love to meet you" said Naruto his voice getting happier as he said it. Anthony looked at him and then smiled.

"Sure Naruto that sounds great" Anthony said with a smile on his face. The two of them walked into the house and the music stopped and everyone just looked at them. Everyone's eyes were on Anthony, and then they looked at Naruto and back at Anthony and noticed that they looked almost exactly alike.

"Hey everybody I have somebody here I would like you to meet, guys this is Anthony, my brother" said Naruto. Everybody's eyes widened as Naruto said that this guy was his brother. Everybody just stood there for a little while. Finally somebody said something.

"ANTHONY!" screamed Sasuke as he lunged at Anthony. Anthony grabbed Sasuke's fist and flung him out of the window then jumped out after him. Sasuke was a little bloody from the broken glass but nothing too serious. Anthony landed in front of him and smiled.

"Well Sasuke long time no see, so how is your little team, oh wait sorry I just remembered, I killed them" said Anthony. Sasuke glared at Anthony with intent to kill. Everybody was now outside just watching and waiting to see what was about to happen. Naruto ran in between them.

"What is going on here, you two know each other?" asked Naruto.

"Yes Naruto we know each other, I killed that little water boy and that Jugo guy that Sasuke was always with a while back. I only let that Karin girl live because she is part of the Uzamaki clan, yes Sasuke before you ask she is our cousin" says Anthony in a serious voice. As he was saying it he was taking off his vest. Ino and Sakura started to blush looking at his body. He wore nothing under his vest so they could see all his muscles, they were a lot bigger than Naruto's, he had a full blown eight pack, and his pecks were huge, he had a seal on his stomach just like the one Naruto did. The moonlight shined off of his body which made Ino and Sakura blush even more. He had a wrapping around both of his arms; he stood at 6'4 and was about 230 pounds of almost pure muscle, His hair was a slightly orange and kind of long. He put up his arms he was getting ready to fight.

"Wait Karin is our cousin, is that true Anthony?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it's true, the Uzamaki clan, are the only ones alive who have red hair that is their trademark, Nagato was part of our clan as well, I don't know exactly who is father is or if he had a son but he has the red hair" said Anthony in a very serious tone. Sasuke stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Naruto move I'm going to teach this Uchiha a lesson" said Anthony his voice very serious now. Naruto did as his older brother said and stepped back, as soon as he did Sasuke lunged at Anthony again. Anthony caught him once again but this time brought his knee right into Sasuke's gut, Sasuke let out a scream of pain and coughed up some blood. Anthony then brought his elbow down on Sasuke's back at lightning speed, and then kicked him up in the air. Anthony jumped up and clenched two fists together and hit Sasuke hard, Sasuke flew to the floor. Before he landed Anthony appeared on the ground and caught Sasuke by his throat and slammed him into the floor so hard the ground became a crater where Sasuke impacted the floor. Everybody stared at Anthony. They couldn't believe he just tossed around Sasuke like it was nothing.

"Are you done now Uchiha, I have no time for a pathetic runt like you. That wasn't even close to how powerful I am, on a scale of 1-50 on how much power I just used on you is probably a one" said Anthony putting his hands in his pockets. He didn't even consider Sasuke a threat to him.

"I-I'm not d-done yet, A-Anthony" said Sasuke holding his ribs, and trying to catch his breath.

"Fine have it your way" said Anthony. In the blink of an eye Anthony was right in front of Sasuke, he drew back his arm and punched Sasuke in the face sending him flying back into a tree. He broke through the tree with ease, and then Anthony appeared and caught Sasuke by the arm and swung him around and tossed him into the air.

"How far are you willing to go, Uchiha?" yelled Anthony.

"I-I'm still not d-done!" yelled Sasuke.

"Fine" said Anthony in a serious tone. Anthony then appeared above Sasuke and kicked him into the ground hard. Anthony held up his right arm.

"It's over Uchiha!" yelled Anthony. Suddenly a ball of chakra began to form in Anthony's hand. It was a reddish orange color, and looked like a ball of fire.

"Fire Style: Fire Rasengan!" yelled Anthony as he lunged down towards Sasuke. He hit Sasuke directly in the stomach. Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream and coughed up blood as his body was being torn up by the Fire Rasengan. Everyone just watched they couldn't believe it.

"You're lucky that I'm not using my full power Uchiha. If I was using my full power you would be dead by now, I just used enough to hurt you, so you owe me. Naruto someone should take him to the hospital now" said Anthony. He walked away from Sasuke who was on the floor panting and holding his gut. Anthony picked up his vest and put it on.

"That wasn't even a good warm up, oh well can't expect much from an Uchiha I guess, so Naruto how old are you today?" said Anthony. Sakura ran over to Sasuke and helped him up; they started walking to the hospital.

"I turn 21 today, Anthony" said Naruto still amazed at what he just saw.

"Nice, how old are the rest of you?" asked Anthony. Everybody answered 19 except Shikamaru. Anthony looked at them and sighed.

"Well I guess it's just going to be Naruto, Shikamaru, and me drinking tonight" said Anthony laughing as he did. They went back up to Naruto's apartment and continued the party. Anthony was sitting on the couch now drinking his fifth beer. Ino went and sat next to him.

"Hey Anthony, what are you doing?" asked Ino.

"Nothing much just kicking back and having a few beers, how about you sexy?" said Anthony smiling at her. She blushed and looked at him and saw him smiling, she smiled back.

"So where were you all these years, how come now you decide to come back?" asked Ino, Anthony sighs and says,

"I was training from the time Naruto was born until I was eleven, and then I kind of just went out on my own after I heard the village was destroyed. I thought Naruto died in the attack as well, so I figured there was nothing to come back to and then I started hearing these stories of a blonde ninja doing all these great things and I figured it was him, but I just didn't want to come back. I had a girlfriend who I loved with all my heart, but the Akatsuki killed her a few years ago. So I decided to come back to the village and I did but Naruto wasn't here so I left again. I heard he was on his way back from a village not too far from here and now here I am" he said. Ino just looked at him, she had no idea he went through that much pain in his life.

"How old are you Anthony?" asked Ino.

"I just turned 27 two days ago, why do you ask?" said Anthony with curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, I was just wondering" said Ino.

"So Ino, do you want to go for a walk and get something to eat?" asked Anthony. She blushed and looked at him.

"Do you mean like a date?" asked Ino still blushing.

"Yes, yes exactly like a date" said Anthony smiling at Ino and blushing.

"I would love to Anthony" said Ino. They both stood up said their goodbye's and left the apartment. They were walking down the street talking about their lives. They got something to eat, and after they were done they were walking down another street. Anthony stopped walking and looked up at the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" asked Anthony. Ino looked up.

"Yes it is" she said.

"Hey I want to show you something" said Anthony, he grabbed Ino's hand and told her to close her eyes. Five minutes later Anthony told her to open her eyes, when she did she couldn't believe what she saw. She saw a beautiful waterfall surrounded by Cherry Blossom trees, and flowers were all over the place, and the Moonlight was bright and shined off of the water making the place look even more beautiful.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" she said still in amazement. Anthony looked right at Ino and said,

"Yeah really beautiful" she looked at him and blushed. He looked into her eyes and she looked into his, they both leaned in and they kissed. Ino and Anthony were blushing a lot.

"He is such a good kisser" Ino thought to herself. Anthony put his hands around her hips and lifted her into his lap, so she was sitting on top of his legs. They were still kissing, then he laid her on her back and was on top of her still kissing her. They made out for five minutes, and then they heard rustling in the bushes. Anthony's head shot up just in time to see a kunai flying at them, he grabbed Ino and jumped out of the way. He put her down and turned towards the bush where the kunai came from. Suddenly someone jumped out of the bush and landed about ten feet from Anthony.

"So Anthony we meet again" said the voice.

"Well I thought I killed you, Tobi" said Anthony.

"Did you really think you could kill me that easily?" asked Tobi. Anthony took off his vest and got into a fighting stance. Tobi did the same.

"So I guess asking you to come with me nicely is out of the question Anthony?" asked Tobi.

"You bet your fucking ass it's out of the question" said Anthony. Next thing he knew Tobi was in front of him and punched him into a tree. Anthony recovered and lunged at Tobi with his fist clenched. Tobi grabs Anthony's hand and punches him in the face hard. Anthony flies back and breaks through two trees.

"Anthony!" Ino screams as she runs towards him. Before she can get to him Tobi grabs her. She screams, Tobi puts a kunai to her throat.

"Anthony if you don't come with me she dies" said Tobi. Ino tried to struggle but couldn't get free.

"Alright Tobi just let her go" said Anthony who is now very nervous, he doesn't want Ino to get hurt. He walked up to Tobi and was five feet from him.

"Let her go and I'll come with you" Anthony said even more nervous than before.

"Good boy now come with me" says Tobi as he lets Ino go. Anthony grabs Ino and teleports her to Naruto's apartment.

"Tell Naruto to look for my chakra, I'll be back" says Anthony. He teleports back to Tobi.

"Now we can finish this Tobi" says Anthony in a serious and pissed off tone.

Back at Naruto's:

Ino bursts through the door and everything stops. Everybody looks at her. They see blood on her shoulder.

"Ino what happened, where's Anthony" asks Naruto.

"He's fighting Tobi he said to look for his chakra" Ino says. She starts to cry. Hinata hugs her, and looks at Naruto and he nods.

"H-he was losing last time I saw him" Ino said as she was crying. Naruto's eyes widened, and so did everybody else's. They were all thinking the same thing, that same guy that beat the crap out of Sasuke like it was nothing was now getting his ass beat.

"Let's go guys" says Naruto. They all agree and rush to where Naruto senses Anthony's chakra.

Back to Anthony:

Anthony rushes towards Tobi with a kunai in his hand. He thrusts it at Tobi's chest; he dodges, grabs the kunai out of Anthony's hand and stabs him in the arm with it. Anthony lets out a slight scream of pain. He quickly recovers and tries to kick Tobi but he catches his foot and throws him up in the air. Tobi appears above him and kicks Anthony in the gut. Anthony coughed up some blood and crashed into the floor below leaving a crater. Tobi does some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Giant Fireball Jutsu!" Tobi yells. A gigantic fireball comes out of Tobi's mouth and heads straight for Anthony. He manages to roll and jump out of the way. He looked up and jumped at Tobi, He went to punch Tobi but he grabbed Anthony's fist and punched him in the face. There a puff of smoke and he disappeared, Anthony appeared behind Tobi and smashed him into the ground.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" Anthony yelled. A giant stream of fire shoots out of Anthony's mouth and heads straight for Tobi. Tobi gets up and jumps out the way and jumps at Anthony doing hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Fist Jutsu!" Tobi yells as his hands are wrapped in flames. He hits Anthony multiple times in the chest, arms, back, face and legs. Anthony fell to the ground in so much pain he screamed as loud as he could. He was bleeding everywhere, and it wasn't stopping. Tobi came and stood over Anthony's body.

"Give up Anthony, you can't win this" said Tobi chuckling at him. Just then Naruto and the other's came running to the scene they saw Anthony lying on the floor looking like shit. Naruto was about to charge at Tobi, but he heard this,

"NO N-Naruto h-he's mine. Tobi you told me to give up, well I won't give up because that is my Ninja Way! Even if I die fighting you I will give everything I have until my last breath, so get ready!" Anthony screams, as red chakra starts to form around him. Three tails form out of the red chakra. Anthony snarls as the fourth tail forms, then two more form. Anthony now has six tails of red chakra. Naruto's eyes widen.

"H-he can control that many tails?!" says Naruto in amazement.

"Naruto if I gain one more tail I will lose control you have to stop me if I do. No matter what it takes you have to stop me, do you understand!" yells Anthony. Naruto nods his head and Anthony turns back to Tobi.

"Now where were we you bastard!" said Anthony. He lunges at Tobi and punches him right in the gut, then slashes his chest with his claws. Tobi dodges and throws a kunai,

"Multiply!" yells Tobi. In a puff of smoke 100 kunai appear. Anthony extends a chakra arm and swipes about 80 away; he makes another one and hit 15 of them. The other five are heading for Ino and the others. Anthony has no time to think, he rushes towards the others.

"INO!" Anthony yelled. The kunai's hit something, blood splattered. Ino looked right above her to see Anthony standing over her looking down at her. The red chakra was gone for some reason and Anthony's eyes looked blank. Ino saw blood running down his back and his arms.

"A-Anthony" Ino said in shock.

"I-Ino are y-you o-okay?" Anthony said barely getting the words out. He fell to his knees.

"I'm f-fine A-Anthony" she said as she started to cry.

"T-that's g-good" he said looking as if he were about to collapse. Someone screamed that he needed to go to the hospital. He fell forward into Ino's arms. That's when she saw it the kunai sticking out of Anthony. One in each arm and three in his back, the spots that were hit on his back were stabbing vital points in his body. Ino just sat there and held him in her arms, just staring at the kunai not knowing what to do now, she was in shock.

"Well I guess I will leave now, until we meet again Naruto" said Tobi. He then vanishes.

"Ino take my hand and I will teleport us to the hospital!" yelled Naruto. So Ino took his hand and everybody held Naruto, and next thing everybody knew they were at the hospital.

"We need a doctor now!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs. Ino was still holding onto Anthony in shock. The doctors came and took in into the emergency room. Everyone was just staring at them as they rolled Anthony down the hallway, then they went into a door and they couldn't see them anymore. They all went to the waiting room and saw Sakura there.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" she asked nervously looking around to see who wasn't there.

"T-Tobi attacked us, and Anthony is hurt extremely bad, I don't know if he will make it or not" said Naruto his voice getting sadder as he said it. Hinata gave him a hug. Ino's eyes were still wide and she still had his blood on her hands and cloths. Sakura looked at Ino and saw that she was in shock. She went over to Ino and took her to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up.

"What happened Ino, I've never seen you like this before" said Sakura; you could hear the concern in her voice. Ino looked at Sakura and tears started to roll down her face.

"We were in this place he took me too, I don't know where it was, and we were talking and kissing. Then Tobi came and he attacked Anthony, and then he grabbed me and told Anthony to go with him or he would kill me. Anthony said okay and when Tobi let me go Anthony grabbed me and next thing I know we were back at the party. Anthony went back to fight. Then we arrived back at the spot and Anthony had this red chakra all around him and it took the form of six tails. Tobi multiplied a kunai and Anthony deflected most of them, but five came at us. Next thing I know Anthony was standing in front of me blood pouring out of him and his eyes looked blank, and then we came here, and I'm so worried about him Sakura" said Ino in a sad voice. She started to cry and Sakura hugged her. She felt Ino's grip tighten around her as she was crying. He body was shaking heavily, and there was no stopping her crying. All they could do now was wait to see what happens to Anthony.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 guys :) **

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

One Week Later:

Ino walks in to Anthony's room to find him still sleeping. He hasn't woken up even once for the entire week. She looks at him; a slight smirk crosses her face. She was thinking about what he had done for her. She was wondering why he did it; well she would ask him when he woke up. She sat in the seat next to his bed and held his hand.

"Hey Anthony it's me Ino again, I don't know if you can hear me but I just wanted to say thank you for saving me again. I don't know why you did it but I guess I can find out when you wake up, well I have to go now I just wanted to say thank you" says Ino. She stands up and leans over so her face is over Anthony's face. She leans forward and kisses him on the lips. She is about to leave when something grabs her hand.

She looks down and sees Anthony's hand holding her hand. She is shocked and looks at Anthony. He looked back and smiled at her. She smiled back at him as a tear ran down her face. She leapt on top of him so his body was in between her legs. She leaned down and kissed him and he kissed back. They were kissing for about five minutes. Someone walks into the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Naruto, chuckling as he said it. Anthony looked at him and he looked mad.

"Come on bro you don't see me walking in on you and your girl" said Anthony chuckling. Ino got off of him and Anthony sat up. He then looked at Naruto with a serious face.

"Naruto before you guys got there that night, Tobi told me something. He said that he would be back in one week and two days with a group of very powerful ninja, and he is going to destroy the village" said Anthony still staring at Naruto, but something was wrong; Anthony's facial expression looked like he was hiding something. Naruto just looked at him then his eyes widened.

"No Anthony you can't do what I think you're going to do!" said Naruto, clenching his fists.

"What exactly do you think I'm going to do Naruto?" asked Anthony, his voice sounding nervous as he said it. He couldn't know what he was going to do could he?

"You're going to use that Forbidden Jutsu from the Uzamaki Clan. The one that uses your life force energy to kill the enemy, It takes the form of a Black Dragon made of negative chakra, once it hits an enemy it kills them instantly. But in return the user of the jutsu could possibly die. The person can only use the jutsu twice because the dragon comes out of the arms, and after you use it one arm will turn black and it will start to spread slowly. It could remain there permanently or it could disappear, but that is only if the person lives" says Naruto. Ino's eyes widen and she turns around to see Anthony with his head down.

"I-is that true Anthony?" asks Ino her voice full of concern. Anthony looks up at Naruto and then looks at Ino.

"Yes Ino it's true" he says. He looks down at the floor again and doesn't look up. Naruto just looks at him and then looks down at the ground.

"Anthony you don't have to do it!" yells Ino, a tear rolling down her face. He is still looking at the floor, he doesn't want to see her sad.

"Anthony, say something!" she yells. Anthony stands up and walks over to her, he looks her in the eyes. He leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"Ino I'm sorry but I have to do this there is no other way to stop him. I couldn't beat him in Kyuubi form, and that means Naruto can't either. Hey I know how about later we go out to the park or something?" says Anthony. She looks up at him and fakes a smile. She is still sad but she is trying not to show it to anyone.

"S-sure" says Ino. She hugs him and walks out of the door. Anthony looks at Naruto.

"Don't give me that look bro, you know I have to do this" says Anthony walking back over to the bed. He lies down and puts his hands on his head.

"I know, he is too strong for us right now. Bu we have to try and find another option" says Naruto as he sits on the chair next to Anthony.

"Naruto don't you think I've thought about this already. I've run through every scenario a million times, well me and the Kyuubi. He and I talked a lot when I was unconscious. He knows it as well bro" he said his face getting more serious. Naruto just looked at him, he had just met his brother and now he was probably going to lose him forever.

"Naruto I want you to make me two promises" says Anthony as he closed his eyes.

"First I want you to find our cousin Karin and bring her back to the village, last time I left her she was in the Sand Village. Second I want you to make sure Ino is safe, just watch over her for me" said Anthony, he was now sitting up looking at his brother. Naruto just looked down and the floor and started to look up and notice something on Anthony's arm. It was a tattoo; it was a cross with wings on it and had a banner around it and on the banner it read Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze. Half was yellow and the other half was a beautiful shade of red. He knew why he picked those colors, their father was called The Yellow Flash, and their mother was considered beautiful because of her red hair. He looked at Anthony's face.

"I promise Anthony, I promise" said Naruto he smiled at Anthony. Anthony looked at him and smiled back.

"Thank you Naruto" said Anthony.

Later That Night, Anthony and Ino are in the Park:

Anthony and Ino were sitting under a tree in the park. Ino was sitting on his lap and they were looking up to the sky. It was a beautiful night but it was chilly. The breeze felt good against Anthony's face he like when the wind blew through his hair. Ino was shivering because she was cold.

Anthony saw her shaking and took off his vest and put it on her. She looked at him and noticed now he had no shirt on. She blushed as she looked at his body. She snuggled up in his chest; he was so warm she felt comfortable and safe around him.

"Anthony are you cold?" Ino asked.

"No Ino I'm fine I like the cold, I lived in the Land of Snow for five years. I rarely get cold, well are you warm now?" said Anthony bringing Ino closer to his body.

"Yes I'm fine Anthony, hey do you want to go back to my place my parents aren't home?" asked Ino in a sexy voice. She kissed Anthony on the lips and started rubbing up against his body.

"Sure Ino lets go" said Anthony. They walked to Ino's house. When they got there Ino led Anthony up to her room.

"Anthony I have to know have you done this before?" asked Ino.

"I'll be honest with you, yes Ino I have done this before" said Anthony.

"Oh, umm how many times?" asked Ino, she looked sadder than just a few minutes ago.

"Umm well do you mean with different girls or the same girl?" asked Anthony.

"In total" said Ino now looing even more sad.

"I would say about ten times, and eight of those times were with my girlfriend, the others were just cause I was drunk cause I was going through some stuff that's all" said Anthony.

"So what about you Ino, is this your first time?" asked Anthony.

"Y-yeah it is my first time, I really don't know what to do" said Ino with a slight smile across her face.

"That's okay I'll show you" said Anthony. He leaned in and kissed her very passionately, he laid her back and laid on top of her rubbing her body and she was rubbing his.

The Next Morning:

Ino wakes up and looks next to her. She sees Anthony is still sleeping and he has no shirt on. She looks at him and blushes. Anthony wakes up and sees Ino looking at him; he smiles at her and wraps his arm around her. Her chest presses up against his body.

"So how did you enjoy last night Ino?" asks Anthony smiling.

"It was amazing Anthony" she said rubbing her fingers across his chest. She blushes again, he blushes as well. She looks at the clock its 11:00 a.m. Ino gets out of bed and goes over to her bathroom; she goes inside and takes a shower. Anthony just lays in the bed relaxing. He then starts thinking of what he has to do when Tobi comes. He really doesn't want to do that to Ino but he has to see what happens.

Ino comes out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel and she was wearing her normal purple outfit, the shirt only went down to the middle of her stomach, she wore leggings that started at the waist and stopped halfway down her thighs, and over that a miniskirt. Anthony just looked at her and blushed; she looked even more beautiful today than she did yesterday.

"So Anthony what are you doing today?" asked Ino, as she was brushing her hair.

"I have to go train with Naruto, for the fight with Tobi tomorrow" said Anthony. He looked at Ino and saw that she looked sad. He got up from the bed and went to her; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He turned her around and kissed her lips.

"Please don't do it Anthony, I don't want to lose you" said Ino as she shed a tear.

"I'm sorry Ino I'm going to fight him but I don't know how it will end yet, but het I got to go and train with Naruto now" he said, he kissed her one more time, got his vest and walked out the door.

Training Grounds:

"Come on Naruto you have to do better than that of you want to protect the ones you love" yelled Anthony.

"Fine here I come" yelled Naruto. He lunged at Anthony with his fist clenched. Anthony caught it and kicked Naruto into a tree. Naruto quickly recovered and lunged at Anthony again, he went to kick Anthony. This time he connected and sent Anthony flying into a wall. He coughed up some blood but recovered. Anthony vanished, and then reappeared behind Naruto and elbowed him in the back; Naruto coughed up some blood and went flying into the wall.

"Naruto let's take a break we've been at this for three hours straight we need to rest" said Anthony. They both sat under a tree and took a break.

"So Anthony I saw you go into Ino's house last night, did you guys have sex?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah we did Naruto" Anthony said smiling.

"What about you, you and Hinata do it yet?" Anthony asked.

"No not yet" he said chuckling. The two of them sat there and talked for a little while. They both stood up and they continued to train.

"This is a new move I've been working on, get ready Naruto" Anthony yelled. Suddenly Anthony was being engulfed in the Kyuubi's chakra, as well as a ring of fire.

"Fire Style: Fire-Kyuubi Transformation Jutsu!" yelled Anthony. Suddenly Anthony's form began to change. His hair got long and stood straight up, his arms became full of fur, and from his elbow to his hands was on fire. His muscles grew slightly, his eyes slightly turned red. Behind him four red chakra tails grew, he looked at Naruto.

"Are you ready Naruto?" he asked smiling. Naruto's eyes widened, he could not believe what he was seeing in front of him. How could he do this? Naruto looked again and saw chakra flowing around Anthony in a spiral motion. Naruto blinked and the next thing her knew Anthony's fist was in his face and he was sent flying through a wall. Naruto tries to recover but Anthony appeared in front of him and kicked him into the air.

Naruto coughed up some blood and screamed in pain. Anthony launched into the air at a blinding speed and appeared behind Naruto. He grabbed his leg, spun him around and slammed him into the ground. Naruto lay there in pain, he could barely move. He couldn't believe the transformation his brother went through. Naruto looked up to see Anthony holding out his hands in front of him.

"Fire Style: Kyuubi- Fire Bomb!" yelled Anthony. What looked like a Rasengan formed in Anthony's hands, but this was very different it was a small black chakra ball with fire surrounding it and small flames shooting out of it. Anthony looked at Naruto.

"I'm not going to throw this at you, I might kill you I just want to show you what it can do" said Anthony. Anthony throws it at the forest. There was a huge explosion that rattled the village to the core. The smoke finally cleared out and Naruto looked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; there was a crater that was probably 10 miles wide and two miles deep.

"Anthony how can you control that much chakra?" asked Naruto.

"It's easy when I'm fused with the Kyuubi like this, and no I can't teach you how to do it by tomorrow so don't ask" said Anthony chuckling.

"Well I think that's enough we better get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow" said Anthony as he is walking to the Main Gate.

"Where are you going Anthony?" asked Naruto.

"I'm going to keep watch, they never said when exactly they were coming, goodnight Naruto" said Anthony and he vanished.

Naruto goes back home and lays down on his bed. He was still trying to figure out another way to beat Tobi without Anthony having to use that jutsu, but he couldn't think of one. Even in his Kyuubi mode, it seems Anthony couldn't beat him or he wouldn't have even mentioned this jutsu. Naruto looked up at the ceiling and then at his clock 1:00 a.m., they were going to be here today but the question was, when?

Just as Naruto was about to fall asleep he heard an explosion come from the Main Gate. He shot up out of bed and saw smoke, it was happening right now. Naruto got dressed and ran outside to the gate. When he got there Neji, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru were there. They all looked towards the smoke, and suddenly something came flying out of it and hit the building behind them.

They turned around and saw a man in a robe with severe burn marks on his chest and face. Suddenly three more came flying out of the smoke; they had the same robes and similar burn marks. The smoke cleared and they saw Anthony in his Kyuubi form fighting with Tobi. After five minutes of fighting Tobi kicked Anthony so hard he reverted back to his normal state, he flew through the air and landed next to Naruto. He was bleeding badly and breathing heavily.

Naruto looked at Anthony and went to his side. He touched Anthony's shoulder and he screamed in pain. Naruto stood up and nodded at Sakura and Ino, the girls went to Anthony and started to heal him. Suddenly Tsunade appeared and aided the girls. Naruto looked up at Tobi, his mask was cracked and his robes were ripped. He was bleeding but not nearly as bad as Anthony.

Naruto went into sage mode and charged at Tobi. Tobi went to dodge but Naruto used the Sage Kumite (He hit Tobi with the Nature Energy around him). Tobi was sent flying into a tree; he recovered and appeared behind Naruto and elbowed him into the ground. Naruto coughed up blood and was now on his knees. Tobi held Naruto's hair and punched him as hard as he could in the gut. Naruto screamed in pain, as Tobi kept punching him.

Suddenly something hit Tobi hard and he flew and broke through ten trees. Naruto looked up and saw a figure picking him up, he couldn't tell who it was from the blood going into his eyes. He was placed on the ground and he heard Hinata screaming his name and crying. Naruto shot up and saw Anthony running at Tobi.

"THAT'S IT TOBI; YOU HURT MY FAMILY FOR THE LAST TIME. NOW I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" screamed Anthony at the top of his lungs as he went back into his Kyuubi from, but this time he had six tails. He charges at Tobi snarling and growling he hits Tobi in the stomach hard and sends him into the air, in a flash Anthony appears next to him. He grabs his throat and slams him into the floor leaving a crater. Tobi coughs up blood and his mask gets even more cracked.

"It's over Tobi, Fire Style: Kyuubi-Fire Rasengan!" yells Anthony. He hits Tobi with it, but Tobi disappears in a puff of smoke. It was a clone.

"Where is the-" before Anthony could finish saying it he hears this.

"Fire Style: Heat Chain Jutsu!" yells Tobi. Flames shoot out of Tobi's hands at lightning speed. They wrap around Anthony and he screams in pain.

"This jutsu wraps around the victim and gets hotter and hotter the longer it's in contact with them, and if any of you try to help him I will kill him right now and then all of you" Tobi says laughing. Naruto gets up and is about to charge.

"NARUTO! No, don't do it this is nothing-AHHHH! FUCK! Naruto do you remember the promises you made me?" says Anthony almost screaming because of the pain. Naruto's eyes widen.

"No Anthony you can't leave us!" screams Naruto. Everyone looks at Naruto in shock then looks back at Anthony and sees that he is doing hand signs. He looks at all of them and then at Ino.

"Ino! I'm sorry, I truly am" yells Anthony. He continues with his hand signs.

"Dark Style: Dark Soul Dragon Jutsu!" Anthony screams. As he says it black chakra starts to spiral around him. Tobi's jutsu is broken, and Tobi just stands there in shock he doesn't know what is going on. Anthony screams in pain because the jutsu is using a lot of his life force and chakra. The group looks at Anthony and can't believe it.

"Ino, goodbye" Anthony screams. He screams in pain one last time and points both arms at Tobi.

"No Anthony you can't do both arms at the same time you could die!" yells Naruto. He tries to run at him but the chakra being put out is too strong and is pushing him back. Naruto struggled with all his might but he couldn't do it. Ino started to cry, the only thing that was going through her mind was Anthony telling her he loved her, and if she would ever see him again.

"Tonight Tobi you die, this is for my father, my mother, my brother, and the entire Uzamaki Clan!" yells Anthony. Suddenly the black chakra takes the form of two dragons. Anthony screams in pain and falls to one knee; he fights through the pain and sends the dragons flying at Tobi.

"W-what is this?" Tobi thinks to himself. He tries to dodge it but he couldn't move. Tobi takes a direct hit from both Dragons. They bite down on him and bring him to Anthony. Anthony looks at Tobi and does some more hand signs. The two Dragons go inside of Tobi and bring out his soul; they then burn it with fire. Tobi's body hits the ground lifeless.

The dragons disappear and so does the black chakra around Anthony. He stands there for a minute, both of his arms are black and they are smoking. He falls to his knees, and then looks at everybody. He smiles and he vanishes into thin air. Everybody just stands there for a little while.

"Where did he go?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know" said Naruto holding back tears. He looks at Ino and sees her on her knees crying. He goes over to her and lifts her to her feet and hugs her. He can't hold them back anymore, so both of them stand there hugging each other and crying.

"Come on guys, let's go" said Naruto. Naruto looks down at the floor as they walk, he had just met his brother and now he was gone, just like that. Hinata walks up to him and takes his hand and puts her head on his shoulder as they walk. Sakura is doing the same to Ino trying to comfort her. Today the Leaf Village was saved by a hero, and his name was Anthony Namikaze.

* * *

**If anyone wants to throw me some ideas feel free to. Also if anyone wants to write a story with me let me know and we can talk about plots and stuff like that :)**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here :)**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

One Month after Anthony saved the Village:

Ino was waiting in the hospital with Sakura; she had a lot of stomach cramps lately and wanted to see what was wrong. They sit there for a few hours talking to each other about how they were doing for the last few days. Sakura and Sasuke had started to see each other a lot more she still doesn't fully trust him yet. Tsunade comes out of the room and looks at Ino.

"Ino we know why you have been having stomach cramps lately" said Tsunade.

"Great, so what is it?" asked Ino.

"Ino, you're pregnant" said Tsunade. Ino's and Sakura's eyes widen. They look at each other and Sakura jumps up and gives Ino a hug.

"Congratulations Ino, but wait who if the father?" says Sakura.

"The father is Anthony, Sakura" said Ino blushing as she said it. Sakura looks at her in shock then gives her another hug.

"This is great Ino, let's go tell everyone!" yells Sakura. She drags Ino by the arm and they run out of the hospital and tell everybody to meet them at the park. One hour later they all go to the park; Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Hinata, and Lee all arrive.

"So what is this great news you wanted to tell us Sakura" asked Naruto.

"Guys, Ino is pregnant!" yells Sakura as she hugs Ino. Everyone smiles and says,

"Congratulations Ino!"

"Wait who is the father?" Hinata asks. Ino looks at Naruto.

"Anthony is the father" said Ino in a sad tone. Naruto's eyes widen, he walks up to Ino. He gives her a hug and starts to cry with her.

"Congratulations Ino, I'm sure I speak for Anthony when I say that he would be so happy right now" said Naruto still hugging Ino. They all sit down in the park and have a good time laughing and having fun. They haven't done this since the night Anthony died. It felt good to know that even through tough times, extremely happy times could happen just like this.

Five Years Later:

It's been five years since Anthony died. Ino had her baby and it was a boy she named him Minato after Anthony's dad. Naruto and Hinata got married, as did Sakura and Sasuke, Shikamaru and Temari, Neji and Ten-Ten, and Kiba and Mina. Naruto and Hinata had a son one year later. They named him Jiraiya after Naruto's Sensei. Sakura and Sasuke had twins, one was a boy, they named him Itachi, the other was a girl and they named her Christine, they had the twins the same year Naruto's son was born. Naruto and Hinata also had a daughter one year after that her name is Gem. Sakura and Sasuke had a son the same day Gem was born, they named him Daichi.

Naruto found Karin and she is now living in the village. Naruto told her everything that Anthony did for them. Naruto has been keeping an eye on Ino and her son since Anthony is gone. He kept both of his promises like he said he would. Naruto has become an ANBU member, and everyone else is a Jonin.

BOOOOOM! An explosion shakes the base, Naruto notices the explosion came from Tsunade's position. He sprinted as fast as he could, he could hear the sounds of a fight going on. Naruto makes it to the room where he sees Tsunade fighting someone. Naruto looks closer and his eyes widen.

"Orochimaru!" yells Tsunade as she tries to punch him. He dodges and kicks Tsunade in the face. She flies into a wall but quickly recovers. She lunges at him and tries to punch him again, but he grabs her hand and breaks it. She screams in pain, and he wraps his snake like body around her and starts to squeeze.

"Let her go!" yells Naruto. He hears a crack and sees Tsunade drop to the floor, Naruto lunges at Orochimaru and he is pissed. While Naruto and him are fighting, Sakura and Sasuke run into the room and see Tsunade on the floor and Naruto fighting Orochimaru. Sakura runs to Tsunade, she is still alive but barely. Sasuke is about to go help Naruto.

"Sasuke no, I need you to stand guard while I heal her, just in case" says Sakura.

"Fine Sakura" says Sasuke, a little mad but he has to protect the Hokage and his wife. Naruto charges at Orochimaru and lands a punch in his face. He goes flying back into the wall; He recovered and then looked at Tsunade. He smiled and laughed then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto turned around and ran towards Tsunade. Sakura was crying.

"Lady Tsunade, no please don't die we need you" yelled Naruto. He had to be strong no more tears.

"N-Naruto I'm d-done. I have to tell you something, Naruto you are now the 6th Hokage. I know y-you will make us all proud, goodbye" said Tsunade as she drew her last breath. Sakura put her head in Sasuke's chest and started crying even more. Naruto just looked shocked, he just saw and old friend die, and now he was the Hokage. Naruto stood up.

"Let's go guys, we have to have her funeral" said Naruto as he picked up her body and began to walk out.

"Naruto are you okay, you just got the title of Hokage and you are not jumping for joy" said Sasuke. Naruto turned and looked at him.

"This is no time to be happy Sasuke even if I did just fulfill my dream to follow in my father's footsteps" said Naruto in a serious voice. Sasuke looked at him and nodded. Sakura did the same thing, and they left and headed for the Village.

The next day they held Tsunade's funeral. Naruto and everyone else in the village was there. They all were very sad, and Naruto announced Tsunade's last words to everyone.

"Before Lady Tsunade died she said this to me, _N-Naruto I'm d-done. I have to tell you something, Naruto you are now the 6__th__ Hokage. I know y-you will make us all proud, goodbye_" he said, his voice very sad as he did. Everyone just looked at him and then Sakura and Sasuke stood up and confirmed what she had said. Everyone looked at each other and smiled, they started to clap, not cheer because it was still a funeral, but they clapped because they all respected him.

Hinata and his children were smiling ear to ear; all of his friends were as well. Naruto had finally done it, he had become the Hokage, and he is following in his father's footsteps. Naruto went back to his seat and sat down. After a few hours the ceremony was over and they buried Tsunade next to her grandfather, the First Hokage. Today was a bitter sweet day for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Eight Years Later:

Naruto is sitting at his desk doing paperwork; this is the one part of the job that he hates. Now he knows why Tsunade was a heavy drinker. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his head, his hair was a little longer now, and he has stubble on his face. He looks out the window and looks at the village, he smiles because he has achieved his dream,

The door opens and Minato, Jiraiya, and Christine walk in. Naruto looks at them and smiles. Jiraiya has blonde hair like his father, he has two whiskers on his face instead of three like his father, he is wearing his Chunin jacket, under that he is wearing a orange and black skin tight shirt, showing off his muscles, they are not big but not small either, his eyes are like his father's and he is being taught by his mother to use the Byakugan, his pants are long and orange and he is wearing blue shoes. Christine looks like her mother she has pink hair, and her mother's eyes, she is wearing a red jacket, and a red short skirt, and her mother's old boots, her mother is teaching her to be as strong as her and Sasuke is teaching her how to use her Sharingan.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya and Christine look at each other and smiled.

"Dad we want you and Minato to fight, please we have all sparred against you but him" Jiraiya said. Naruto smiled at them.

"Okay, but only if it's okay with Minato" said Naruto. They all look at Minato who is up against the wall, his hands are in his pockets and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll be at the training grounds" Minato said as he vanished.

"Dad what is wrong with Minato he won't even tell Christine and he really likes her" said Jiraiya. Naruto looks at Christine who is blushing and smiles. She looks just like her mother he thought to himself.

"Well Jiraiya, Minato is going through a lot because today is the day his father died saving all of us. Minato just wants a father figure in his life that's all, well at least that's what I think. You should go ask Aunt Ino, or your mother they are good with these things, now I'll see you two at the training grounds. Christine tell your parents and brother's to come, Jiraiya you get Ino, your mom, and your sister" said Naruto, and then he vanished. The kids went to get everybody they were told to get and they arrive at the training grounds in another 10 minutes.

"Good you all made it, this is going to be a good match I can tell, so you ready Minato" said Naruto. Minato looks up at him.

"Yeah let's get this over with" he said seeming rather bored. Minato stood there with his hands in his pockets. His hair went down a little past his ears and it was spikey and dark orange, he had two whiskers on his face like Jiraiya, his eyes were blue, he had wrapping around both arms from his elbows to his hands, he wore a jacket that went up to his stomach, and had nothing on under it but wrapping around his stomach, his pants were long and black, he wore black shoes.

He looked at Naruto and took off his jacket revealing his body. His arms were muscular but not insanely big, he had a six pack, and he wore his ninja headband on his right arm. He got into a fighting stance and prepared for Naruto. Naruto did the same, after one minute of standing there Naruto rushed at Minato. He went to punch him but Minato caught his hand and kicked him in the gut, Naruto jumped back holding his ribs that actually hurt him a lot he couldn't believe his power.

Minato vanished and appeared in front of Naruto and punched him in the gut, then kicked him in the air. Everyone was in shock, Minato was fast. Minato jumped up and kicked Naruto into the ground. Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, it was a shadow clone. Minato turned around to see Naruto running at him with a Rasengan. Minato caught Naruto's hand with the Rasengan in it. Naruto's eyes widened, as he saw Minato pulled his arm back.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Rasengan!" yelled Minato. He hit Naruto in the chest and he puffed away. Minato looks pissed, then he looked up and saw Naruto above him, then he vanished and appeared next to him and kicked him into a wall. Minato coughed up blood, but he recovered quickly. Minato looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Uncle how far are we going here?" asked Minato.

"Show me what you got Minato" said Naruto, getting back into a fighting stance. Minato smiled and then he looked Naruto. Chakra was coming from the air and into Minato's arms.

"This is my new jutsu uncle, Wind Style: Razor Fists!" yelled Minato. Suddenly a razor like object burst through the tape on his arms, blood shot out as well. He winced in pain, as the chakra went around Minato's arms, his arms were getting torn up little by little but he fought through the pain.

He yelled and charged at Naruto. After dodging for a minute Minato finally hit Naruto. Naruto jumped back and looked down; his chest was slashed and bleeding pretty bad. Minato charged again and hit Naruto in his arm and tore it up pretty good, Naruto felt the razor like chakra cut his skin and rip it from his flesh. He winced in pain and jumped away from Minato.

Minato was trying to catch his breath. This move required a decent amount of chakra. Suddenly the chakra disappeared from his arms and everyone saw what it did to his arms, and why he wore the tape. From his hand to his elbow had one big cut going down the middle, and there were several smaller cuts around it. His arms were bleeding a lot but he didn't seem to care, he did some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Tornado Jutsu!" yelled Minato. A giant tornado of fire came flying at Naruto. Naruto tried to dodge but he got hit. He was sent flying into a wall and coughed up blood. He looked up to see Minato in front of him. Minato kicked Naruto in the air and then grabbed his leg and slammed him into the ground.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu" said Minato. A huge Dragon made of water flew at Naruto. He dodged it but when he looked up Minato kicked him the gut and he flew into a tree. Minato did some more complicated hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu" yelled Minato. The ground under Naruto came up and caught his arms and legs, so he was stuck there.

"Now it's over, Wind Style: Rasen- Shuriken!" yelled Minato as a Rasen-Shuriken formed in his hand. He threw it at Naruto, and everybody gasped. They couldn't believe Minato was this strong. Naruto tried to get out but couldn't, Naruto got hit but poofed away.

"Okay Minato that's enough, great fight you are really strong" said Naruto. Minato looked at him and shrugged his shoulders, his arms were still bleeding badly but he didn't seem to notice. Christine ran over to him.

"Minato that was amazing! Hear let me heal you" said Christine. Minato looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine Christine, I just want to be alone for a little while" he said the smile quickly leaving his face. He looked at his mom and faked a smile. He grabbed his jacket and was about to put it on.

"Wait Minato" said Naruto. Minato turned around.

"Don't you think you should let them all know, you promised you would when you turned 13 but you never did" said Naruto. Minato looked at him and sighed. He started to unwrap the tape around his stomach. Christine blushed. He finally got it off and everybody gasped. It was the same seal as Naruto's.

"Minato why do you have that seal on you?" everybody asked including Ino. He sighed and looked at Naruto, as if saying you tell them.

"Minato has had part of the Kyuubi in him since he was 10. He wanted to become stronger to protect his family so he wanted part of the Kyuubi, and I gave it to him" said Naruto smiling. Ino walks up to Naruto.

"Why didn't you tell me about this!" she yelled.

"I told him not to mom" said Minato putting on his vest.

"Why didn't you want me to know Minato?" asked Ino.

"I didn't want you to worry, and with that I'm done talking about it I'm leaving" said Minato as he vanished. Ino turned to Naruto and looks at him angrily.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this Naruto!" yelled Ino. She stormed off.

"It's okay buddy she will get over it" said Sasuke. Naruto smiles and they just stand there and talk while the kids had fun. Sakura and Sasuke leave with their kids. Naruto and Hinata are sitting on a bench with Jiraiya and Gem.

"Dad why does Minato always want to become so powerful, he is strong enough already?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto looked at his son and said,

"Well Minato is and only child and he has no father around. In his mind he has to be the man of the family, that's why he is always training from 7a.m. until 7 p.m. almost every day. He has to become stronger to protect his mom and the village and you guys as well. You are the closest thing to a little brother and sister he has, and he doesn't want to lose any of it. Minato told me that he would give his life in a heartbeat if it meant that you guys and his mom would be safe. Just like his father did, he reminds me so much of my brother" said Naruto. His kids looked at him and smiled. Gem then yawned and snuggled up with Hinata. Hinata smiled and said,

"I'll take her home you two can have your bonding time. I love you both and I'll see you at home"

"Dad" said Jiraiya.

"Yes son" said Naruto.

"I want to train more, so that Minato doesn't have to go through this alone. I'm going to become the best ninja I can be just you watch" said Jiraiya. Naruto looked at him and smiled, he reminded him so much of himself when he was younger. Naruto hugged Jiraiya and they went to go find Minato.

"Why do I have to worry about so much, I'm only 13 and I have so much on my shoulders" said Minato. He looked at arms, he had cleaned the blood off and the bleeding stopped, he needed to get some more tape. He heard a noise in the bushes behind him; he looked behind him and saw Naruto and Jiraiya.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Minato I wanted to tell you that you don't have to go through this alone. I want to train with you so I can help you with this burden" said Jiraiya smiling. Minato looked at him then at the ground. He couldn't let his little cousin do this; he wanted help but not his family. He can't let his cousin bare this burden.

"Thanks Jiraiya, but I can handle it on my own, I would never wish this life onto another person it's so much stress and if something ever happens it hurts too much and you never forget it" said Minato.

"Minato you never told me what happened on that mission you went on three years ago, so can you at least tell me that?" asked Jiraiya. Minato's eyes widened as the painful memory came back to him.

"Minato you don't have to" said Naruto.

"No, it's time I told someone uncle" said Minato. He sighs and begins to speak.

"I was leading a group of gennin on a simple retrieval mission. There was five including me, we got the scroll and then it all happened. I was in front and then there was an explosion and I was sent flying through a few trees and I couldn't move. I looked up and saw one of my team members coming towards me and as he landed in front of me, a sword went straight through his chest. I watched his body fall to the ground, I charged at the guy but he kicked me in the air and slammed me into the ground, I was knocked out. When I woke up I saw the other members of my team on their knees tied up and each of them was being held, I was tied up myself. The people kept asking about my family and I didn't tell them so they killed another one of them, he fell to the floor lifeless. I was about to tell them, but someone yelled at me and when I looked up it was my best friend at the time. George told me not to tell them anything and he looked at me and smiled and they killed him right on front of my eyes. His girlfriend was the one next to him and she cried and screamed for him to get up, but he couldn't. So they asked me again and I finally said, _I am part of the Uzumaki clan and I will kill all of you!_ I broke free of the rope and killed the guy next to me with a kunai then killed the other two beside Janelle. I killed the last one before he could touch her, I stood over her covered in blood. She was crying into George's chest, and I went down on my knees tearing and screamed as loud as I could. I heard a noise and looked over to see one of the guys crawling away I ran over to him and flipped him over. I just kept punching him in the face as hard as I could blood was flying everywhere, my hands were full of his blood and my knuckles were starting to bleed. Suddenly someone caught my arm and it was Janelle, she was crying and she told me to stop, so she hugged me and we sat there crying for a while. Then we came back to the village with the bodies" said Minato, holding back tears.

Jiraiya didn't know what to do, he just stared at Minato, and he had no idea he went through all of that. Jiraiya walked up to Minato and hugged him. Minato shed a tear but quickly wiped it away, he couldn't let his little cousin see him sad he had to be strong for his family.

"Minato I'm so sorry I had no idea, I'll just leave you alone tonight I'll see you to remember Team 13 has training tomorrow" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah I know" said Minato. He jumped onto the field and started practicing jutsu's and his combat skills. Jiraiya looked at him and smiled, then he turned around and him and Naruto left. Minato was training until 4:00 a.m. and he had training at seven, so instead of going home he just went to the training grounds and waited for Christine, Jiraiya and their Sensei Kakashi.

* * *

**R&R :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait computer has been down for a while so i've just been writing but i couldn't post anything. Well i'm back now and here is Chapter Six.**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

The Training Grounds at 7:00 a.m.:

Minato is lying in a tree sleeping while he is waiting for his team to arrive. Christine is the first one there, she sees Minato and smiles. She jumps into the tree and wakes him up. He opens his eyes and sees her looking at him, he smiles at her.

"Good morning, Christine" said Minato. He sits up and sees her blushing and looking at him funny.

"Hey Minato" Christine said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Christine I want to give you something" he said smiling. He looked at her and she looked at him, they both leaned in. They kissed each other on the lips.

_"He's kissing me"_ Christine thought to herself.

_"What is this feeling; it feels like there are butterflies in my stomach"_ Minato thought to himself. They break the kiss and they both blush.

"What was that for Minato?" asked Christine still blushing.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now Christine" said Minato blushing. Finally Jiraiya and Kakashi got there, the two love birds jump down from the tree.

"Finally you guys are here" said Christine.

"Sorry we are not going to be training today we have a mission" said Jiraiya.

"What rank is it?" asked Minato.

"S-ranked, we are the only ones here at the village to do it, the ANBU are all on missions and the Jonnin have the day off' said Jiraiya.

"What do we have to do?" asked Christine.

"We have found Orochimaru's lair and we are going to confirm he is there and then get out of there" said Jiraiya, you could hear the concern in his voice. Minato's eyes widened, he looked at Jiraiya and Christine, he couldn't let them get hurt on this mission or he could never forgive himself. They all go to the Main Gate and leave the village.

After about two hours of running they see the hideout. Kakashi tells them to wait here until her checks it out. So the kids listened and Minato was looking around the area, something didn't feel right. Suddenly an explosion came from the direction of the base, when they looked they saw the entire base was gone. Jiraiya was about to jump out when Minato held his shoulder.

"You two stay here, it's not safe and I can't let either of you get hurt, I'll go check it out" said Minato, before they could say anything he was gone. They watched him as he got closer to the base. Suddenly a sword hit Minato in the shoulder and it kept expanding, sending him farther away. He winced in pain, and broke the sword but he still had a piece sticking out of his arm.

Someone came flying out of the smoke and kicked Minato in the face and sent him flying. Minato recovered and looked up to see a fist coming at him. He gets hit in the face and hits the tree that Jiraiya and Christine are hiding behind. He falls to the ground and looks up, he sees Orochimaru looking down at him. He throws a punch but Orochimaru catches it and grabs Minato's neck and lifts him into the air. Christine was about to help but Jiraiya held her back; she looked at him and saw a tear roll down his face. He knew the mission was just to confirm, they weren't supposed to confront him.

"So is it only you?" asked Orochimaru.

"Yes it is, but if I wasn't alone I would want everybody else to _run_ instead of try to help me" said Minato. Jiraiya's eyes widened, Minato wanted them to get out of here. He remembered his father told him that Minato would give his life for them. Jiraiya looked at Christine and saw her tearing up, he looked at the ground.

"I'm not going to kill you Minato, I'm just going to give you a gift" said Orochimaru laughing as he did. He then bit Minato's neck; Minato felt his teeth going deeper and deeper into his body. He screamed in pain and tried to get out of his grip but couldn't. He finally dropped Minato; Minato was holding his neck and chest in pain.

"AHHH! What did you do to me?" yelled Minato.

"I gave you my curse mark, it will slowly turn you into a power hungry person who has no time for friends and family, and you will turn on them. I gave you my strongest curse mark; even if I die you will carry it forever" laughed Orochimaru. Just then someone kicked him in the face and sent him flying back into a tree. Minato looked up and saw Jiraiya standing in front of him. Christine was beside him and she saw the mark on his chest, she pointed and Minato looked down. He saw five triangles, they were each pointing to a different limb on his body. Minato screamed in pain, the mark started to burn again but this time it was spreading.

"Christine, take care of him. I'll deal with Orochimaru" said Jiraiya in a very serious voice. Christine looked at him and nodded. She turned back to Minato and the curse mark had spread over half his body, then he passed out. Jiraiya then yelled and charged at Orochimaru with his fist clenched. Orochimaru jumped backwards.

"I've done my damage, goodbye" said Orochimaru, and then he vanished. Suddenly some man jumped out of a tree holding Kakashi. Jiraiya and Christine looked at him.

"Who are you?" they asked. He put Kakashi down and took off his hood.

"My name is Anthony Namikaze" said Anthony. The two kids gasped and looked at him in shock.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead" said Jiraiya.

"I know but I'm not, umm who are you kids and who is that kid on the floor?" asked Anthony.

I'm Christine Uchiha, Sakura and Sasuke are my parents, and I have a twin brother, Itachi. My other brother's name is Daichi" said Christine.

"I'm Jiraiya Uzumaki, the 6th Hokage Naruto is my father and Hinata is my mother, and I have a younger sister, Gem. Anthony's eyes widen.

"So you are my nephew, nice to meet you both" said Anthony.

"The one on the floor is Minato Yamanaka, and he is your son" said Jiraiya. Anthony's eyes grew wide again and he looked at Minato who was starting to get up. He stood up and they all saw that the curse mark was back to normal. Anthony just looked at him and Minato looked back.

"Who is this guy Jiraiya?" asked Minato.

"Minato we can talk about this later we have to get to the village and get Kakashi and you to the hospital" said Jiraiya. They take Kakashi and they all head back to the village. They arrive at the village and take Kakashi and Minato to the hospital and go to Naruto's office. They get to the door and knock on it.

"Come in" said Naruto. They walk into the room and Naruto looks up and his eyes widen. He stands up and just keeps looking at Anthony.

"A-Anthony is that really you?" said Naruto.

"Yeah it's me bro, it's been a long time hasn't it" said Anthony walking up to Naruto. Naruto hugs him and starts to chuckle.

"We thought you were dead, what happened?" asked Naruto.

"Well long story short, that night after I did that jutsu I used dad's Flying God Technique and transported away so nobody would see me die. But when I got there I was ambushed and they brought me back to their base. They healed me and saved me from dying, but they held me prisoner for five years. I finally broke out and I had no idea where I was, and then years later I see these kids in the woods and their Leaf shinobi head protectors. So I helped them out and now we are here" said Anthony. Naruto looked at his son and smiled.

"So you've met my son and Sakura's daughter; and your son. Wait where is Minato?" said Naruto. He looked at Jiraiya and Christine; they were looking down at the floor.

"You were right dad he was willing to give his life to protect us. Orochimaru was beating him senseless, and finally he grabbed his throat and was about to kill him, and he asked if he was alone and he said yes but if he wasn't he would want them to run away and not help him. Then Orochimaru bit his neck, and then we met Anthony" said Jiraiya. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh and he has this weird thing on his chest now, its five triangles and each one is pointing to one of his limbs" said Christine.

"Did it spread?" asked Naruto.

"Y-yes it did" said Jiraiya looking at the ground. Christine looked at him like she was confused.

"Is that bad?" she asked.

"Yes it is, if it is activated one more time he will start a descent into darkness, and it will be very hard to bring him back. The same thing happened to your father Christine, you should talk to him about it and see if you can find out more about it" said Naruto. He went next to Anthony and whispered something into his ear.

"I'm sorry to make you do this but keep an eye on Minato, don't let that activate again, no matter what you have to do, now go see Ino she's missed you a lot" whispered Naruto. Anthony hugged his brother and then left.

"Jiraiya, Christine you need to keep an eye on Minato, he could become very dangerous. He now has the Kyuubi and the Curse Mark, be very careful. If it comes down to it you will need to take him down, understand" said Naruto looking at the kids. They looked at him in shock.

"We understand dad" said Jiraiya looking at the ground. Naruto looked at Christine and saw a tear roll down her face.

"Don't cry Christine" said Naruto.

"I know what I have to do, it's just sad thinking about it, and we have been together since we were babies. The fact that we might have to take him out is sad" said Christine. Naruto looks at the ground, he feels sorry for them but it is the right thing to do. The kids left and Naruto sat back down in his chair, he hated paperwork.

There was a knock on Ino's door. She was in the kitchen cooking when she heard it.

"Coming" she said. She washed her hands and went to the door.

"Hel-" before she could finish she saw who it was. Tears instantly started to fill her eyes. She looked at his face, it was Anthony. He had finally come home; she had waited for this day for a long time.

"Hey Ino' said Anthony smiling. She looked at him from head to toe. His hair was a little longer but not much, his muscles had gotten bigger. He was wearing a black vest with the sleeves cut off and on the back of it he had his family's crest. His pants were a light black color and they were long, and he had black shoes.

"A-Anthony, how?"' said Ino. Anthony stepped closer to her and she slapped him. He stood there in shock.

"How could you just leave us like that? You left us alone for 13 years Anthony, you left me alone for 13 years, and you missed your son's life! What happened to you?" said Ino now crying. Anthony hugged her and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry Ino I'll tell you everything" said Anthony. They sat on the couch and Anthony told her everything that happened to him over the years. Ino was tearing up the whole time, she told him about what happened to her and Minato over the years.

"I'm sorry Ino, I won't leave you again I'm here to stay this time" said Anthony leaning in closer to her. She looked at him and smiled, and leaned in. They kissed for the first time in 13 years; they kept kissing for about five minutes. Finally Anthony broke the kiss and told her about Minato. Ino jumped up and grabbed Anthony and they ran to the hospital.

They waited in the waiting room until they could go see Minato. While they were waiting Sasuke, Sakura, Christine, and Jiraiya came. They had also come to see Minato; Sasuke mainly came to see the Curse Mark.

"A-Anthony?" both Sasuke and Sakura said. They were shocked to see him. He looked at them and smiled.

"Hey guys long time no see" he said, and then he got serious.

"Sasuke you have to tell us how bad that Curse Mark is on Minato, it's not like anything I've seen before, it has five symbols instead of three" said Anthony. Sasuke looked at him and nodded.

"Well when I was with Orochimaru he was trying to come up with a stronger Mark so his seal couldn't be so easily broken. All the people he tried it one died within 30 minutes, seeing as your son is alive I say he perfected it" said Sasuke. Ino started to tear up and Sakura walked up to her and gave her a hug. Anthony looked at Christine.

"So you are the girl that likes my son" said Anthony smiling. Christine looked up and her face became red.

"W-what makes you say that?" she asked still blushing. Sasuke looked at Anthony in confusion.

"Jiraiya told me on our way back to the village" said Anthony. Christine looked at Jiraiya and sighed.

"Y-yes it's true, I do like your son" said Christine. Sasuke's eyes widened and Sakura and Ino were now smiling. Sasuke looked down the hall because he heard a door open and he saw the nurses leaving Minato's room.

"I think we can go see him now" said Sasuke. They all got up and went to Minato's room. When they got in the room he was sitting on the windowsill with no shirt on just looking out into the village. He turned around and saw everybody; he looked directly at Christine and stood up. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and they both were blushing.

Everybody just stood there shocked. Then Sasuke broke them up.

"What are you doing Minato that's my little girl!" yelled Sasuke. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder; she smiled and nodded at him. Sasuke sighed and let go of Christine. She ran to Minato and hugged him. He hugged her back and stroked her hair, she smelled very good to him.

"Minato I thought I lost you" she said now crying.

"It's okay Christine, I'm not ever going to leave you, and that is a promise" said Minato. He kissed her again and after they broke the kiss he looked up and saw the same guy from before.

"Who is this guy and what is he doing here?" asked Minato still holding Christine.

"Minato this is your father Anthony" said Ino smiling. Minato just stood there and looked at his mom, and then he looked at Anthony.

"My father died years ago" said Minato still in shock.

"We thought he did Minato, but he is alive as you can see" said Ino hugging Anthony. Next thing everyone knew Minato was beside Anthony and grabbed his jacket and pulled him away from Ino and punched him in the gut. Everyone was in shock he could still even move like that after what happened.

"You don't have any right to be near my mother, you leave for 13 years and come back and expect things to go back to normal? I don't think so. Maybe these people can forgive you but I sure as hell won't do you know what I have had to go through not growing up with a father? I've had to do everything by myself, mom was always so sad she couldn't protect herself; so I had to step up my game for her, for my family, my friends, and for this village!" yells Minato. His fists are clenched and he looks pissed. Suddenly he falls to his knees screaming in pain. Everyone's eyes widen, they see the Curse Mark turning red and it's starting to spread.

"Anthony get everyone and get out now!" yelled Sasuke. Anthony nodded and grabbed them and teleported outside. They look up to Minato's window. The glass shatters and Sasuke comes flying out and hits the wall across from the window. He gets up and looks up and sees Minato jumping out of the window. He lands on the ground in front of them. He lifts his head up and everyone gasps. His eyes look like the Kyuubi's eyes but instead of red they are black and yellow due to the Curse Mark.

"Minato please stop this" screamed Christine and Ino. He looked at them and fell to his knees screaming in pain.

"AHHHH! My head it hurts make it stop!" screamed Minato. Everyone looked at Sasuke; they want to know what is going on.

"He is trying to fight the Mark from corrupting his mind; it's not easy to do. He might be able to stall if for a little while but there is no stopping it" said Sasuke looking at Ino who was now tearing. Anthony hugged her and told her everything was going to be fine. He looked at Christine who was crying.

"I can't hold it much longer, Jiraiya you know what to do, now do it!" yelled Minato. They all looked at Jiraiya who had a tear rolling down his face; he was pulling out a kunai. They all gasped and Christine grabbed Jiraiya.

"No Jiraiya you can't do this, he's our friend" said Christine still crying. Jiraiya looked at her.

"You heard what my dad said; if he gets out of hand we have to take him down for the safety of everyone. I don't want to do it Christine but, it looks like I have no choice" he said, he looked at Anthony and Sasuke and nodded, they both nodded back. Anthony was holding back Ino and Sasuke grabbed Christine. Jiraiya turned to Anthony.

"Hurry Jiraiya do it, save the village!" yelled Minato. He was starting to shake more violently now. Jiraiya dashed at Minato with the kunai in his hand, tears were falling from his face. He got right next to Minato and was about to stab him with the kunai when Minato smiled and kicked Jiraiya in the gut and punched him into a wall hard.

"Jiraiya!" screamed Christine. She broke free from Sasuke and ran to Jiraiya, but before she could get there Minato appeared next to him and grabbed him by the neck. Jiraiya screamed in pain, Minato pulled back his other arm.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Rasengan!" yelled Minato. Before he hit Jiraiya someone caught his arm. He looked up and saw Anthony looking down at him. Naruto appeared and grabbed Jiraiya and jumped back, Sakura and Ino started to heal him, Sasuke and Hinata were standing guard. Minato spun and tried to kick Anthony in the face but Anthony caught his leg and spun him into the wall.

"Minato you have to fight this, you don't want to hurt anyone!" yelled Naruto. Minato got up and looked at him and lunged at him Naruto got hit and was sent flying into a wall. Anthony tried to kick Minato but Minato punched him in the face and sent him flying into another wall. Minato turned around and when he did Christine was there and she hugged him. Minato's eyes widened as he remembered all the good times they had, she looked at him and kissed him. She broke the kiss.

"Minato please come back to me, I love you!" she yelled, crying as she did. Minato fell to his knees screaming as loud as he could.

"AHHH! Get out of my head Orochimaru! Christine! AHHH!" he yelled. The Curse Mark turned red again and it was starting to go back to normal. Christine ran over to Minato, the Mark was back to normal and his eyes returned to normal as well. Minato then passed out in her arms. She buried her face in his chest and started crying. Everyone walked up to them and stood there just watching. Anthony looked at Sasuke.

"I guess love is truly a powerful thing" he said. Sasuke nodded and looked down at his daughter smiling. Sakura went over and helped Christine up; Anthony walked and picked up Minato.

"Naruto, I want to be alone with Minato for a while, I'll take him back to the hospital but I want to be left alone with him so me and him can talk" said Anthony, Naruto nodded.

"Come on everyone let's go home, Ino you can come stay with us for tonight if you want" said Sakura.

"Thank you Sakura, I think I will" said Ino, she walked up to Anthony and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you Anthony" she said. He told her he loved her back and Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Christine walked away to their house. Naruto and his family left as well and Anthony brought Minato back to the hospital. He put him down on the bed and just looked at him, then into the mirror. He smiled and noticed that Minato looks like him. He brushed his son's hair. He couldn't believe he had missed out on his son's life. Minato was sleeping for another hour, and then finally he started to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head welcome back" said Anthony. Minato looked at him and clenched his fist. Anthony held his hand, and said,

"Minato don't get angry again please, you almost killed Jiraiya last time that happened."

"I just want to talk to you" said Anthony. Minato looked at him and unclenched his fist and calmed down.

"How could you leave mom" he said.

"I thought I was going to die I used a forbidden jutsu of the Uzumaki Clan. So I teleported away so Ino wouldn't have to watch me die, when I got there I was ambushed and they held me captive. I escaped but had no idea where I was so I just kept searching and years later I found you three in the woods" said Anthony looking at Minato. A tear rolled down Minato's face.

"So you never stopped looking for her?" asked Minato.

"No Minato I never gave up and I would like to start over again, and get to know you more, if that's okay with you" said Anthony. Minato looked at him and smiled.

"Sure thing, dad" said Minato. It felt weird saying that word, he never had a dad. Anthony hugged Minato and they stayed like that for five minutes. After they separated Minato looked down at his chest and his eyes widened.

"W-what is this?" he asked getting nervous. He looked at his dad and he saw the concern in his eyes.

"When Orochimaru bit you he left this curse mark on you. It's like Sasuke's but this one is stronger it has five symbols instead of only three, and Naruto said if it activated a second time you would begin a descent into darkness and it would be hard to bring you back. Minato it activated for the second time today when you attacked us, so according to Naruto, you should be starting that descent soon. I'm sorry Minato even Sasuke said it, and he speaks from experience, you will seem fine at first but slowly start to lose your way" said Anthony looking at his son. Minato looked down at the ground.

"So that means I might hurt the ones I love next time, and I won't be able to control myself" said Minato. Anthony looked at his son and nodded.

"Dad, I think I have to leave the village then" said Minato; he looked at his father who was looking back at him. Anthony sighed and looked out the window.

"That would destroy your mother you know" said Anthony.

"I know but I would rather her be mentally in pain than physically in pain due to me" said Minato, looking down at the floor as tears filled up his eyes. Anthony put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"No, you are staying right here. I can't let you leave so much behind, like your mother, and that little girlfriend of yours. I'll watch over you and make sure nothing happens, I promise" said Anthony; he nudged his son when he saw him blushing when he brought up Christine. Minato looked up and smiled.

"Thank you dad" he said and he hugged Anthony.

"You're welcome, now you need to get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow" said Anthony. Anthony walked out of the room and shut the door behind him, Anthony laid down and put his hands behind his head, he heard a knock on the door 10 minutes later.

"Um come in" he said, he looked at the time 11:30 p.m., visiting hours were over. Who could it be? The door opened and he saw Jiraiya and Christine standing in the doorway. He smiled as they walked into the room.

"Hey what are you doing here it's late" Minato said.

"We wanted to see how you were doing, and Christine wanted to ask you something personal, so I guess I'll wait outside for a few minutes" said Jiraiya, he left the room and Christine and Minato just looked at each other.

"Minato do you remember anything that happened earlier today?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember everything Christine-chan" he said as he was getting out of bed. He walked up to her and hugged her.

"I love you too Christine" he said, he then kissed her on the lips. She couldn't believe it she dreamed of this day for a while now. She loved the feeling of his warm lips on her lips. She put her hands on his head and kissed him back, they stood there kissing for a few minutes then they broke the kiss. They both were blushing, and Jiraiya walked in.

"Minato, we heard your conversation with Anthony. If you leave I will hunt you down and bring you back just remember that" said Jiraiya chuckling, Minato smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere Jiraiya don't worry. Besides, (he pulls Christine to him) I couldn't leave behind my girl" said Minato, he kissed her cheek. She blushed and looked up at him, his face suddenly got serious and he looked at Jiraiya.

"If you were listening then you heard that I might not be myself in time. You have to promise me that if I flip out again like I did today, you have to protect our family and Christine" said Minato.

"You got it cousin, I promise you" said Jiraiya smiling. He lifted up his arm and held out his fist. Minato smiled and lifted up his arm, and gave Jiraiya a fist pump. They both looked at each other and smiled again. Christine smiled at both of them and gave them both a hug.

The Next Day:

Minato is out of the hospital and he is walking around the village. He stops and looks up at the sky; he notices there are a lot of birds that are flying the exact same way, as if they are flying away from something. He shrugs his shoulders it was probably nothing, as he is walking he passes by George's old house. He looks down at the ground and his expression changes from happy to sad in a heartbeat. He thinks of that day when George risked his life for the safety of his family. Then he thought of Janelle he hadn't seen her since that day, maybe he should go check up on her. He tried to remember where she lived; he finally remembered and started walking to her house.

After about 10 minutes of walking he finally got to her house. He walked up to the door and sighed, he rang the doorbell. A minute later the door opened, and he saw her standing there. She had long blonde hair put into a ponytail, she was wearing a tight tank top and she was just in her panties. Her skin shimmered in the sunlight, and he blushed.

"Hey Janelle long time no see" he said.

"M-Minato what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted to come and see you, you know and see how you were doing, I haven't seen you (his face gets sad) since that day" said Minato.

"You know what this was a mistake, I'll just leave you alone bye" he said as he started to walk away. She grabs his arm and turns him around.

"Minato don't go, please come in" she said. She leads him into the house. The first thing he notices besides her body which he thought was very nice. It was the picture of the three of them when they first got assigned to be together. He picked it up and smiled and turned and saw Janelle smiling at the picture as well. He noticed she was still in her panties.

"Um Janelle, could you put on some pants" he said blushing.

"No this is my house I do what I please, don't act like you don't like it Minato" she said blushing and sticking her tongue out at him. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her telling him to come sit down. He sighed and went over to the couch and sat down.

"So Minato why haven't you stopped by until now?" she asked him, she scooted a little closer to him. He looked at her and she could see sadness in his face.

"I've been training 12 hours a day most days ever since that day, making myself stronger and pushing myself to the physical limit so what happened that day three years ago will never happen again" he said, he shed a tear then turned his head and wiped it away quickly, he didn't want her to see him cry. He turned back around and he looked at Janelle a tear rolled down her face. He wiped away her tear with his thumb. She looked up at him and he looked at her.

"Don't cry Janelle, I hate it when you cry" Minato said, what was this feeling he had? He wanted to kiss her, no he couldn't he already told Christine he loved her and after last night they were technically a couple. He quickly pulled his hand away and looked away from her.

"Minato what's wrong?" she asked, she moved closer to him. Minato turned around and her face was almost directly in front of his, she was probably five inches away.

"I just can't stop thinking about Christine, me and her are technically going out, well not really, I don't know" he said, he sighed and put his hands behind his head and leaned back on the couch. Janelle jumped on top of him so she was sitting on his lap looking at him, he started blushing.

"Janelle what are you doing did you not just hear me?" he said getting nervous.

"I did hear you, I heard that you don't know what you guys are" she said blushing. She unbuttoned his vest, her eyes widened and so did his, he wasn't wearing an undershirt.

"Minato you really have been training a lot, you look really good" she said blushing and rubbing her hands on his chest and stomach.

"T-thank you Janelle, but what are you doing?" he asked. She blushed and kissed him on the lips. He was going to struggle but found himself kissing her back and holding hear head. They broke the kiss and Janelle looked down at his chest and stomach again.

"Minato what are these seals on you?" she asked. Minato sighed and took a breath.

"Well the one on my stomach is the seal for the Nine-Tailed Fox, and the one on my chest is one I got recently. Orochimaru bit my neck and then this seal appeared on my chest" he said.

"You have the Nine-Tailed Fox in you?" she asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah, well a part of it anyway not the whole thing" he said.

"Oh okay, now where were we" she said as she leaned in to kiss him again. He stopped her; she opened her eyes and just looked at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do this Janelle, I keep thinking of Christine. Also I can't do this to George you were his girl I can't just take his place like that" he said. She looked at him and smirked.

"Well if you really don't want to do this then why do you seem so _happy_ to see me" she said, grabbing his crotch. He blushed and looked at her; he moved her off him and stood up.

"I'm sorry I can't do it Janelle, part of me wants to believe me, but I just can't" he said walking away.

"Minato wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just have been really lonely since George died, he was all I had and then you never talked to me so I was all alone" she said tearing up. Minato walked up to her and hugged her.

"You're not alone anymore Janelle, I'm here for you" he said. She squeezed him tighter, he looked at her.

"Hey how about later we go out for something to eat my treat, I'll pick you up at about 8 after I finish training" he said to her. She looked at him and smiled.

"Sure Minato I would love to" she said. They hugged one more time and Minato left her house. Janelle sat down on the couch and blushed.

"He will be mine one day" she said to herself.

Training Grounds:

Jiraiya and Christine are training they don't notice that Minato is in a tree just watching them. After about an hour of training they finish. Jiraiya and Christine sit down under a tree and start talking. Minato was just listening to their conversation.

"Christine I have to tell you something" said Jiraiya looking very nervous,

"What is it Jiraiya?" she asked.

"I-I like you Christine, I know you and Minato are like a couple now but I just wanted you to know" he said, he stood up and was about to leave. Minato was in shock he listened on to see what happened.

"Wait Jiraiya" she said standing up. Both Minato and Jiraiya's eyes widened. He turned around to look at her.

"Jiraiya, the truth is I like you as well. I liked you first but you never noticed and then Minato joined our team and I started liking him, but it's you who I really like" she said blushing. Jiraiya just stood there speechless. Then suddenly Minato jumped out of the tree and landed in between them. He looked at Jiraiya and then at Christine.

"M-Minato" said Christine. Minato looked at her, and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you talk to me Christine not after what you just said" said Minato looking at the ground now. Christine started to cry, she walked up to him and tried to hug him but he just stood there and looked away from her.

"Minato, don't be like that man, she just feels differently you can't blame her for that" said Jiraiya. Minato just pointed at him and then looked at him.

"Don't you even dare talk to me right now; you wait until I tell her I like her, to tell her you do too" said Minato his voice getting louder as he did. Christine tried to hug him but he pushed her away.

"Don't touch me Christine!" he yelled. Jiraiya walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. Minato turned around and knocked his hand off him. He winced in pain for a second and Jiraiya saw why. The Curse Mark was starting to spread on his body. Minato was shaking, and he looked up at Jiraiya.

"I guess I'm getting the hang of this thing" he said smiling.

"Christine get out of here" said Jiraiya in a serious voice. Christine looked at him and nodded. She jumped back about twenty feet and just watched.

"Minato don't do this" said Jiraiya. Minato looked at him and sighed. The Curse Mark started to disappear. Minato started to walk away when Christine grabs his hand. He looked at her and smirked, he pulled his hand away.

"Get away from me Christine, I have somebody else that actually likes me waiting for me" said Minato as he started walking away. Christine's eyes widen.

"Who is it?" she asked holding back tears. He turned around and looked at her.

"You actually know her, she's my age and she's very cute, and hot. She has a bigger chest than you too, and a better body. You and her are good friends according to my knowledge, it's Janelle Morimoto" said Minato smiling. Christine and Jiraiya's eyes widened. Christine started to cry; Jiraiya went up to her and hugged her.

"What is wrong with you Minato? How could you lie to her like that and say all those things?" yelled Jiraiya. Minato started laughing and then he smiled.

"You think that was all a lie, if you don't believe me be at Ichiraku's at 8:05 tonight, I'll show you it's not a lie" said Minato, he was about to leave again, when Christine said something.

"Minato what happened to you, you've change so much over the past few days, it's like we don't even know you anymore" she said. Minato suddenly appeared in front of them and leaned in so they could hear him clearly,

"What happened is, I see the bigger picture now, and discovered amazing power. Enough power to fulfill my dreams, and move on with my life. I've grown up, maybe you guys should too" said Minato, and then out of nowhere Christine slapped him in the face. Jiraiya's eyes widened, Minato looked at her and laughed. Then he stood straight up and activated his Curse Mark and looked her in the eyes and got right in her face.

"You are lucky that Jiraiya is here right now, little girl" said Minato and then he vanished. Christine and Jiraiya just stood there shocked at what just happened. Christine turned around and started crying in Jiraiya's chest. He stroked her hair and kissed her head.

"It's going to be okay Christine, don't cry. Come on we have to go tell my dad, I have to ask him something very important, then I want to go see if Minato was telling the truth or not" said Jiraiya. She nodded and they went to Naruto's office, they opened up the door.

"Hey Jiraiya, and Christine. What brings you guys here?" said Naruto. He looked at Christine and saw that she had been crying recently.

"Dad we have a problem, Minato has started going through that change you were talking about. I think it's our fault for giving him that final push he needed to go into darkness" said Jiraiya who was now hugging Christine. Naruto now understood what was going on, he looked at his son and smirked. He wasn't going to say anything about these two.

"So do you know where he is now?" asked Naruto.

"He mentioned going out with this girl Janelle tonight, she is good friends with Christine, and there is one more thing. When we saw him and before he left he activated his Curse Mark easily, he didn't go through any pain at all. I think he's learned how to control it" said Jiraiya, concern rising in his voice. Naruto looked shocked then he looked out the window and saw Anthony sitting outside the window. Anthony looked at him and Naruto nodded and Anthony vanished.

"Okay son we will take care of it you two go get some rest" said Naruto now rifling through some paperwork on his desk. The children left and went to go to Ichiraku's where Minato was supposed to be any minute. They got there at 8 and hid in a tree and just waited. They saw Minato walking up to the place with someone. Christine's eyes widened it was Janelle, he wasn't lying.

"That's her Jiraiya, that's Janelle" whispered Christine. Jiraiya looked down at them and he couldn't believe it. They waited in the tree for another 30 minutes and finally Minato and Janelle left the shop.

"Thank you Minato I had fun tonight" said Janelle.

"Me too babe, I had a lot of fun. I think there is something we can do that will make this night more fun though" he said as he pulled her up against his body.

"M-Minato what are you do-" before she could finish Minato kissed her and held her head. She gripped him tight and kissed him back. They stood there making out for a few minutes. Then Minato broke the kiss and looked at her and smiled.

"Minato, what was that for? What about Christine?" she asked, still blushing.

"You are the one I really like babe, forget about Christine. I like you a lot more than I do her, in fact I don't even like her at all. She is nowhere near as hot or as cute as you are sexy" said Minato. He squeezed her ass and brought her close to him. She let out a little yelp and blushed and rubbed his chest. Suddenly Christine and Jiraiya jumped out of the tree and landed in front of them. Christine was crying and Jiraiya looked mad.

"Christine, what are you doing here?" asked Janelle.

"Minato why are you doing all of this?" asked Christine.

"Why? You want to know why? It's because I like Janelle and you had your shot at me but you blew it for my little cousin" said Minato pulling Janelle closer to him.

"She didn't mean that Minato, she meant, why are you giving into the Curse Mark's power. You were fighting it yesterday, and you said you were going to keep fighting it, the Minato I know wouldn't give up so fucking easily!" yelled Jiraiya. Minato laughed at him, then smiled and looked at him.

"Do you understand the power this thing has/can give me? I have so much power now because of the Kyuubi and this Mark, that if I really wanted to I could destroy the entire village and kill anybody in it, including your father. I would never do that, but I'm just saying if I wanted to, now I can. Would you like me to demonstrate some of that power Jiraiya?" said Minato smiling.

"Minato you have to fight this don't give into the darkness, please think of your family!" yelled Christine.

"Shut up! You are so annoying!" yelled Minato.

"Janelle can you meet me in our old spot that we always use to hang out in?" asked Minato. She looked at him and nodded, he leaned in and kissed her and then she left. He turned back to Jiraiya and Christine.

"So are you two going to leave me alone, or does this have to get ugly?" asked Minato.

"We will never give up on you Minato" said Jiraiya.

"Wrong answer cousin" said Minato smiling. He activated his Curse Mark and came flying towards Christine, Jiraiya pushed her out of the way and took a punch to the gut, and he coughed up blood and lost his breath. He flew back into a wall; Minato then turned to Christine and smiled. She started crying and looked up at Minato.

"What's wrong little Christine, are you sad that I hurt your boyfriend? Don't worry he won't' be in pain for much longer" said Minato. Suddenly something hit him in the face and he flew into a wall.

"Stay away from my sister you piece of shit!" yelled Itachi. He stood in front of her and then Jiraiya came and did the same.

"Thank you Itachi, now let's end this" said Jiraiya.

"Yes let's end this" said Itachi, he activated his Sharingan it still only had the three symbols. Christine only had two symbols; Itachi progressed much faster than she did. Minato laughed and charged at them both with his fist clenched. He threw a punch at Jiraiya and hit him in the face sending him back into a tree, then he tried to kick Itachi but he caught his leg, and swung him into the wall. Minato swung his arm around and punched Itachi in the gut and he winced in pain.

Minato drew back his leg and kicked Itachi into the air. He then leapt up and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. Jiraiya came out of the smoke and tried to punch Minato but he caught his fist and charged up chakra in his hand and punched Jiraiya in the gut with the chakra fist. He coughed up blood and fell to the floor on his knees, he was holding his gut and he screamed in pain.

Itachi got up and tried to punch Minato. Minato caught his arm and broke it, Itachi screamed in pain and then Minato kicked him into the wall. Minato looked at Jiraiya and picked him up by the neck and slammed him into the floor. Minato turned to see Christine running at him with a kunai. He grabbed her wrist and drew his arm back.

"Silly girl, Lightning Style: Lightning Rasengan!" yelled Minato. Just as he got close to Christine's chest she felt somebody pushing her. She looked next to her and saw Jiraiya was the one pushing her. She fell to the floor and quickly looked up to see Jiraiya getting hit by Minato's Rasengan. Jiraiya let out a blood curdling scream and coughed up a lot of blood. Christine was shaking and her eyes widened and filled up with tears, she watched as Jiraiya's body was being torn apart by this jutsu.

Jiraiya went flying down the street and hit the ground hard and he rolled a few feet until finally coming to a stop. His body was bleeding badly and he couldn't move. He just laid there his body was shaking and bleeding.

"Why?! Why are you doing this Minato?" Christine yelled, tears flowing from her eyes as she said it. Minato looked at her and sighed.

"I told you twice already I'm not saying it again, but now it's your turn to fall before me" Minato said. As he was about to punch her, he fell to his knees in pain. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU BASTARD! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE! GET OUT!" screamed Minato. He was holding his head and shaking violently. Christine didn't know what to do, she looked over at Jiraiya and ran over to him, she started to heal him, and Itachi appeared next to her.

"What is going on with him?" he asked.

"He's trying to fight the Curse Mark from taking over his mind" she said starting to tear up. Naruto, Anthony, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Gem, and Sakura arrive on the scene. They all look around and see the destruction and then they see Itachi and Jiraiya. Hinata and Gem rush over to Jiraiya and Sakura rushes over to Itachi.

They look at Minato who is holding his head and screaming. Ino starts to cry; Minato stops holding his head and turns to them smiling. The color of his eyes turned from blue to yellow and the white part of his eye turned to black. Without warning he charged at the group, he went right past Naruto, Anthony, Sasuke, and Ino and was heading for Gem.

Minato was laughing as he charged. This was not Minato; he would never hurt his family. He continued running at full speed getting closer and closer to her, he pulled out a kunai and drew his arm back. He was getting ready to stab her, he thrust his arm forward and it hit something, blood splattered all over the place. Minato looked at who was at the other end of the kunai, it was Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked at Minato and shed a tear. He looked down and couldn't see the kunai, he just saw Minato's arm going into his stomach. Jiraiya coughed up a lot of blood. Everyone looked at them standing there and gasped, Hinata started crying and screaming Jiraiya's name, Gem did the same thing. Naruto just stood there he couldn't move, he just started crying and fell to his knees. Minato pulled his arm out of his stomach and jumped back.

"Minato! What have you done?" yelled Christine. Minato fell to his knees again screaming. The Curse Mark slowly started to go back to normal, he was shaking violently. Everyone backed away from him Naruto had picked up Jiraiya and stepped back as well. Sakura and Ino began to heal Jiraiya; he kept asking if Gem was okay, that's all he cared about.

The Curse Mark finally went back to normal and Minato was on his hands and knees panting and sweating. He was still shaking, the blood on his hand shimmered in the moonlight. He looked at his hand and then at the group they could see confusion in his face. His eyes fell on Jiraiya and he saw a hole in his stomach and then looked at his hand again. He started to cry and he stood up, he looked around and saw his mom crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry" said Minato, he turned around and ran off. Nobody tried to stop him because they all couldn't move due to the shock. 10 minutes later Minato went to the spot that where he told Janelle to wait for him. She was sitting by the lake; she turned around and saw him covered in blood. She shot up and ran over to him.

"Minato what happened to you?" she asked looking at him from head to toe. He looked at her and his eyes were blank and he looked scared. He walked past her and took of his pants and his vest and went into the lake to wash up. She blushed as he walked into the lake.

Ten minutes later he got out of the water and he was clean. He put his pants back on and sat on the ground next to the water. Janelle went up to him and sat next to him. She lifted his arm up and put it around her. She snuggled up against him and she felt that he was still shaking.

"Minato please tell me what happened" she said. So Minato explained about the whole battle and everything that happened.

"Minato it's going to be okay" she said hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Janelle I've decided I'm going to leave the village. I don't want to cause my family anymore harm" he said starting to tear up.

"Minato if you leave I want to come with you" she said.

"Janelle you don't have to do that" said Minato.

"I know but I want to, you need a friend to be with you, and besides you have to have someone to keep you warm through those long winters" she said winking and blushing. He smiled and he agreed they went to Janelle's house and she got her things packed and then Minato went to his house and slipped a letter under the door. They went to the main gate.

"Well goodbye Konoha, probably won't be coming back" said Minato, he looked at Janelle and faked a smile. She smiled back and they started walking away from the village. He looked back one more time and all that could go through his mind was he was going to miss his home, his mom, and everybody else.

* * *

**R&R guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7 guys!**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

The Next Day:

Hinata and Naruto are on a top secret mission, and they won't be back for a week. Christine is sitting in the chair next to Jiraiya's hospital bed. She has been there all night and she hasn't left his side once. She looks at him and starts to cry.

"Why Jiraiya, why did this have to happen to you? I can't believe Minato would do this to you, his own cousin. Well it would have been me if you hadn't pushed me out of the way. Jiraiya, you better wake up soon" she said holding his hand, she felt a squeeze back. She looked at Jiraiya and saw him looking back at her smiling. She smiled back and hugged him, he winced in pain but he didn't let her know it hurt he just hugged her back.

"I'm happy to see you too Christine" he said smiling.

"Jiraiya I thought I lost you" she said crying. He stroked her hair and smiled.

"Jiraiya, why did Minato do all of this?" she asked.

"I-I don't know Christine, but we have to find him, he can't be alone right now. I promise you on my life that I will bring him back home!" said Jiraiya trying to stand up. Sakura walked into the room and saw him.

"No you don't you have to stay in bed mister" said Sakura. He walked right past her like she wasn't even there. She put her hand on his shoulder and he pushed her off and glared at her.

"Sakura don't touch me, I have to go find my cousin, and nobody is going to stop me" he said, as he started walking away. Gem came running around the corner and saw Jiraiya. She smiled from ear to ear and ran up to him.

"Jiraiya you're okay" she yelled hugging him. He winced a little but hugged her back.

"How's my Little Munchkin today?" he asked kneeling down so he was at eye level with her. He smiled and she smiled back.

"I'm great now that I know my big brother is okay" she said smiling and giggling. He just knelt there a moment and looked at her, she had long blonde hair and had the same eyes as her mother, she wore an orange sweatshirt with purple sleeves, she wore black shorts and purple shoes. He smiled and hugged her, and she hugged him back. Suddenly someone came into the hallway they were in. It was Gem's Sensei Kurenai.

"Gem there you are we have to go now we have a mission" she said and then walked out.

"Okay Munchkin looks like you have to go now, how about when you get back we spend the whole day together" said Jiraiya smiling. She made a big grin.

"Okay Jiraiya, don't forget okay" she said hugging him. She turned and left to go meet up with Kurenai and the others. Jiraiya stood up and looked at the bandage on his stomach, he walked back into the room and started to unwrap it as he looked in the mirror. When he finally finished he gasped, there was a gigantic red spot on his stomach it started at where his right peck muscle started and ended at the bottom left of his stomach. He wrapped it up again and left the room.

"Jiraiya where are you going?" asked Christine, he looks at her.

"I'm going to get back my cousin" said Jiraiya as he started walking away. Suddenly someone appeared in front of him, it was Anthony. Jiraiya just looked at his uncle, and Anthony gave him a look saying that if he didn't get back in bed he was going to have to force him. Jiraiya didn't care he started to walk past Anthony, he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jiraiya you don't have to do this" said Anthony.

"I know uncle, but I made Christine a promise. I always keep my promises and I'm not about to start going back on my word now" said Jiraiya. Anthony looked at him and looked down at the ground; he took his hand off his shoulder and started to walk away. Jiraiya looked shocked.

"Jiraiya, Naruto left me in charge while he is away, I want you to put a team of four together, that's including you so just get three more and meet me at the front gate in one hour" said Anthony and he vanished. Jiraiya looked at Christine and she nodded, he already had one person who was going. They went to Itachi and he agreed to go, they asked one of Minato's good friends Page, she was Minato's age and had known him since they were both five. She had medium brown hair and wore a bandana on her arm, Minato had given it to her after a mission they went on and she always wore it. She wore a tight red shirt that only went down and covered half of her stomach, and she wore skin tight short shorts and black boots.

They all arrive at the main gate and hour later and see Anthony waiting for them. Anthony is staring out into the darkness of the night passed the gate. He turns around and sees the team waiting for orders.

"Okay this is a retrieval mission; we will find and bring back Minato Yamanaka. He is considered dangerous, I know this is hard but we have to use any means necessary to bring him back. If you find him contact the rest of the team using these communicators, do not engage until back up arrives. We have seen what he can do, and he still hasn't activated his Curse Mark level two, so be very careful. I don't know how long this will take but we will complete this mission" said Anthony, his face was very serious. They all looked up at him, the Jiraiya turned to Christine.

"Christine I don't want you to go on this mission, I don't want you to get hurt, you saw what he did to me" said Jiraiya who looked very serious. Christine looked shocked everyone else kind of expected it.

"Thank you for your concern Jiraiya, but Minato is my friend and I want to bring him back" she said, he looked at her and nodded then turned back to Anthony and they all nodded. He nodded back and they ran off into the night. After about a few hours of running they stop and see the remains of a campfire. They investigate and decide that it was just put out about two hours ago. They continued on for a few more hours until they saw a light.

Anthony raised his fist in the air telling the team to stop. They all stopped and looked ahead. Anthony raised one finger which told Christine and Itachi to activate their Sharingan's. He used his other hand and raised two fingers which told Jiraiya to use his Byakugan to scout the area. He looked over his shoulder at Page which told her to move a little closer, she went about twenty feet closer and the camp was about another twenty feet from her.

"Anthony there are a few trip wires around the camp, they are attached to paper bombs and flash bombs, they are about ten feet from the camp and lined on the floor. There is nothing above the ground though, and I can see Minato and Janelle sitting by the fire" said Jiraiya.

"Good work Jiraiya stay by Christine and Itachi" said Anthony as he jumped up to where Page was. He told her where the traps were and he told her about Minato and Janelle being there. She turned to look at him and her eyes were wide.

"Janelle, what is she doing here?" asked Page.

"Well she and Minato are, dating I guess you could say, but she left with him" said Anthony. Page clenched her fist and looked back at the campfire. She couldn't believe Janelle stole Minato from her, she told Janelle the other day that she liked him. Anthony put his hand on her shoulder and signaled the team to come up by them, the team jumper up to their position.

"Okay now we are going to go in as teams, it will be Itachi and Page, Christine and Jiraiya, and I'll be on my own. I'll go in first and trip the traps closest to us and then farthest from us to distract them, then you guys will jump in and engage them" said Anthony, they all looked at him and nodded, he vanished.

A few minutes later the first set of traps went off, then the next went off. The team then jumped into the center of the camp to see Janelle and Minato standing up ready to fight. They both looked shocked to see them all here.

"P-Page, what are you doing here?" asked Minato.

"I've come to take you back Minato" said Page eyeing Janelle, she knew why she was looking at her.

"Janelle you are such a whore! I told you I liked Minato and you steal him from me the first chance you get!" yelled Page. Minato looked shocked; he looked at Janelle who was looking at the ground now. Minato smiled and had an idea; he knew how to throw off Page's concentration. He walked up to Janelle and then looked at Page and then he leaned in and kissed Janelle on the lips and held her head. Page just stood there, a tear rolled down her face. Minato broke the kiss and Janelle smiled at him, and they got back into a fighting stance.

"Page they are trying to mess with your head don't fall for it' said Anthony. She looked at him and nodded wiping away her tear. She got into a fighting stance and they stood there for a minute just watching each other. Minato turned and put his hand on Janelle's' shoulder and teleported her onto the big tree next to them, then he teleported back, nobody noticed here there they were all focused on Minato.

Janelle looked down from the tree and looked concerned; she knew that Minato could handle himself against two people but there were five of them now. She didn't know how long he could last; she readied a few kunai with paper bombs just in case. Minato looked at all of the people who were around him. He smiled and looked straight at Jiraiya and Christine and activated his Curse Mark.

"You can't win guys, just give up" said Minato smiling. Anthony looked at Itachi and nodded, Itachi then lunged at Minato with a kunai, and Minato dodged and punched Itachi in the gut. Itachi grabbed Minato's hand and held him in place, Jiraiya ran up to Minato and went to kick him, Minato grabbed his leg and swung him into Itachi making him let go of his arm. Anthony jumped at Minato and punched him in the gut and sent him flying into a tree.

Minato recovered and jumped at Anthony. Anthony tried to kick him but Minato grabbed his leg and spun him around then landed on his feet and turned and punched Anthony in the face sending him back a few feet. Page jumped at Minato and he grabbed her and punched a chakra point in her arm and threw her off to the side. Christine ran at him and he tripped her and she flew over the fire and landed on the ground hard.

Minato stood there panting a little and looking around at them. They all started getting up again and they were all panting. They couldn't believe one guy could do this to five people. Anthony was sort of proud of his son; this is what all that training had done for him. Janelle was in shock, she knew Minato had been training a lot but she didn't know he was this good.

"You see I told you, you can't win. I just took all five of you down without even trying" said Minato.

"What do you mean you're not trying, it looks like you were" said Jiraiya, who hoped that he was bluffing. Minato smiled and they saw his Curse Mark turning red again.

"You see this Curse Mark has more stages than your father's Christine" said Minato smiling. The Curse Mark now spread across his whole body instead of just half of it. His eyes weren't yellow and black anymore. Where the yellow part was, is now red, the black part got even darker. Everyone looked at him in shock, they did not plan for this, and they were in trouble.

"This power feels so good!" yells Minato, chuckling as he yelled it. Janelle looks at him and now she is not so worried, she smiles and continues to watch. Minato looks at all of them and smiles.

"Do you guys really want to continue this, I'm even stronger now, and you couldn't beat me at level one" said Minato.

"Minato, please stop this. This isn't the real you this is all because of that Curse Mark!" yelled Jiraiya. Minato looked at him and chuckled.

"The Curse Mark doesn't make you like this out of nowhere. This is everything you have bottled up inside you and it brings it to the surface and uses it as power" said Minato cracking his knuckles and then his neck.

"Now either you leave me alone, or I will attack and I can't guarantee your safety if I do that" said Minato, his face and voice now very serious. Anthony looked around at the kids and wasn't sure what to do. He saw that the kids were determined to bring him back no matter what, he smiled and got ready to attack.

Jiraiya dashed at Minato with a Rasengan in his hand, he brought his arm forward and went to hit Minato in the chest. Minato caught the Rasengan with his bare hand and didn't even look like he was in pain. He looked at Jiraiya and smiled.

"Come on cousin you were holding back on that one" said Minato, he threw Jiraiya into Itachi who was coming from behind him to sneak attack him. He quickly turned again and caught Anthony's fist and squeezed, Anthony winced in pain. You could hear cracking as he squeezed, he brought his knee in Anthony's gut and he coughed up blood. He was sent flying and broke through a tree. Page landed in front of Minato and tried to do some hand signs, but Minato grabs her hands and tosses her back a tree, she hit the tree and coughed up blood. Minato pulled out a kunai and appeared in front of her holding the kunai to her neck.

"Page why is a sexy girl like you out here fighting me, you should be joining me. We could have a lot of _fun_ together" he said rubbing her arm

"I'm sorry Minato but I can't do that" she said, just as she said it Jiraiya appeared and punched Minato in the face and Page jumped away. Minato just stood there, his head only turned slightly but he didn't move. He grabbed Jiraiya's arm and broke it against his knee. Jiraiya screamed in pain, but Minato was not done, he grabbed Jiraiya's neck and slammed him into the ground. Christine jumped at Minato and managed to cut his arm with a kunai.

"Wow the weakest one is the one who hurts me, that's kind of funny" he said laughing. He grabbed her arm and swung her around and threw her at a tree, just before she hit the tree Anthony jumped behind her and he hit the tree and cushioned her. Anthony put her down and lunged at his son with a Fire Rasengan in his hand. Anthony smiled and charged at his dad with a Lightning Rasengan in his hand. They both thrust their arm's forward.

"Fire Rasengan!" yelled Anthony.

"Lightning Rasengan!" yelled Minato. The two jutsu's start to mix and the next thing they knew there was a big explosion. It knocked everyone back twenty feet and it was very bright. Janelle covered her eyes and jumped to another tree. When the smoke finally cleared everyone looked and saw Minato standing over his father. Minato was panting and he looked down at his dad and laughed. Janelle jumped down and landed next to him, he picked her up and kissed her on the lips and they made out for a minute, he put her down and looked at everyone who was now standing together in shock.

"I told you, there was no way you could win, now that you have seen my power, would any of you like to join me?" he asked in a serious tone. He looked around at them and none of them looked interested. He chuckled and said,

"Fine then you can all be weaklings, and don't try to follow me again next time you do, I'll kill you all" said Minato who took Janelle's hand and was starting to walk away.

"Minato! We will never give up on you!" yelled Jiraiya. He clenched his fist and jumped at Minato, he was really angry. Minato smiled and caught his arm and slammed him into the floor then grabbed his neck and lifted him up in the air and started squeezing. Jiraiya was struggling to breathe; he couldn't get out of his grip.

"Stop it! He's your cousin!" yelled Christine. Out of nowhere Itachi lunged at Minato with a kunai, Minato tossed Jiraiya to the side and charged at Itachi with a kunai. He stabbed Itachi in the gut and picked him up and slammed him into a tree then threw him to the group.

"Don't follow us!" yelled Minato, and then him and Janelle vanished. Christine and Page started healing the others. A few minutes later everyone was up but still in a little bit of pain. They all looked at each other and they all looked sad.

"Well that was a complete failure" said Page.

"Not entirely, we now know that his Curse Mark has more levels than Sasuke's, each one extremely more powerful than the next. We know that he has no restraint when he gets to level two. We also know that he is trying to recruit people, so maybe he is planning to overthrow Orochimaru, or he is building an army, we have no idea yet" said Anthony, holding his ribs.

"Well I guess we should go back to the village" said Jiraiya. They all agreed and started to leave, suddenly they heard a hissing sound and looked on a tree next to them and saw paper bombs. They jumped out of the way but Itachi got caught in the blast and was sent flying into a tree. They all rushed to him and saw he was unconscious. Anthony picked him up and they started heading back to the Hidden Leaf Village. They were all very tired and set up camp about two hours away from the village. Jiraiya and Christine are sitting down and on the lookout for anyone while the others sleep.

"Christine, why do you think Minato seemed to hold back on you, when he was attacking he only defended himself against you, and he basically just tossed you into stuff, he never actually punched you or anything" said Jiraiya. Christine looked at him and realized he was right.

"I-I don't know Jiraiya, but I know there is still some good in him somewhere and we will bring him back" she said faking a smile. He looked at her and wanted to smile, even fake a smile but he couldn't do it. His cousin, he was like a brother to him. Just tried to kill him and would have, if Itachi hadn't stopped him. He turned around to see Itachi walking up to them; he had tape wrapped around his stomach where he was stabbed. He sat next to them and looked up at the stars.

"Jiraiya she is right, we will bring him back, no matter what the cost is" said Itachi still looking up at the sky. Jiraiya still couldn't bring himself to smiled he just looked down at the ground and winced in pain because Christine bumped up against his arm, it was in a cast now but it still hurt.

"I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's okay it doesn't even hurt anymore" he said to her, he was lying. They heard a noise coming from the bushes, they all stood up and prepared. Someone stepped out from the bush and their eyes widened. It was Janelle; she looked at them and smirked.

"Guys I don't have much time, but Minato is going to a base at this location" said Janelle handing them a map with a spot circled on it. They all looked at her in confusion.

"I know what you guys are thinking, but I can't watch Minato go down this path. He is going down a very dark path, he plans on achieving even more power and then I don't know if anyone can stop him" said Janelle now looking sad. Jiraiya walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Minato is part of my family and I plan on saving him from this, you don't have to worry" said Jiraiya, Janelle looked at him and smiled. Janelle then left and Itachi looked at the map.

"I know where this is, this is the Valley of End, out father's fought here when my dad left the village" said Itachi. Jiraiya looked at him and nodded they both looked at Christine and she nodded too. They went to Anthony and showed him everything and they woke Page up. They left and were now heading for The Valley of End.

After about two hours of running they finally arrive there. Jiraiya used his Byakugan to scout the area; he sees Minato and Janelle kissing underneath the waterfall. He tells everyone and Page gets mad. Jiraiya who was being healed by Christine while they were coming here took off his cast and clenched his fist. He looks at the others with a serious face.

"I'm going to fight him alone, I don't want anyone to get hurt' said Jiraiya about to jump to Minato. Itachi put his hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Jiraiya promise me something" said Itachi.

"What is it Itachi?" asked Jiraiya. Itachi did some hand signs and jumped in the air.

"Barrier" he said, as a barrier was made around the group and Itachi landed in front of it. He turned around and smiled at them.

"Protect my sister" he said as he jumped down to face Minato.

"Itachi!' yelled Christine, Jiraiya just stood there in shock. Why was he doing this?

"You have to protect her Jiraiya" Itachi thought to himself. He landed next to Minato and looked up at him his Sharingan was already activated. Minato looked shocked but then he laughed.

"I thought I told you not to follow me" he said he looked up and saw a barrier, and then he looked at Itachi and smiled.

"I see so you put that barrier up not to protect them, but to stop them from coming down here and fighting. So you don't plan on getting out of this alive now do you Itachi" he said getting into a fighting stance. Itachi smiled and did the same thing. Janelle looked worried she didn't think Itachi would come down by himself; he didn't stand a chance against Minato.

"You are my friend Minato; I will bring you back to the village!" yelled Itachi. As he said it his eyes began to change, Minato looked at him and his eyes widened, and he knew what this was.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!" said Itachi as he looked at Minato.

"When did you get the Mangekyou Sharingan, Itachi?" asked Minato.

"I guess I will tell you how it happened" said Itachi, he cleared his throat.

"I was on a mission with my friend, my best friend Reji. We had to escort a person to this village, and we were ambushed. Everyone was killed but me and Reji, we tried to get away from them but they caught us. They killed Reji right in front of me, and you know as well as I do that to activate the Mangekyou Sharingan one has to experience the death of a close friend. The closer the people are the stronger the eyes become, and we were very close" said Itachi getting ready for an attack. Minato looked at him and smiled; he nodded his head and got ready as well.

"You should consider yourself lucky Minato; you are the first one to see these eyes" said Itachi charging at Minato. Minato moved his head to the side and went to punch Itachi, but he caught his hand and smiled at him. He swung around and kicked Minato in the face; Minato went flying into the rocks next to them. Itachi looked at Janelle and nodded, she did the same and she jumped up to the cliff where the others were.

"Janelle how did Itachi hit Minato he couldn't do that last night" said Christine. Janelle turned to her and smirked.

"Itachi has awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan" said Janelle, the others eyes widened and they gasped.

'How did he get the Mangekyou Sharingan?" asked Christine.

"He said something about a mission he went on and he saw his friend Reji die" said Janelle. Christine gasped and she looked down at Itachi.

"That's right Reji and him were best friends, I didn't know he saw him die though" said Christine. The others looked down at Itachi, they knew everything about how the Mangekyou Sharingan was obtained and they all smirked.

"Looks like you brother has surpassed you even further" said Jiraiya smirking at Christine. Christine rolled her eyes at him and looked at Itachi again, he was always better than her and now he had proven it once and for all.

"Be careful Itachi" said Christine.

"That was a nice kick Itachi, but you're going to have to do better than that" said Minato. He activated his Curse Mark and went straight to Level Two. He smiled and looked up at the cliff where the others were.

"Good Janelle will be safe up there" he thought to himself. He looked back at Itachi who was now charging at him, he went to kick him but Minato grabbed his leg and swung him around into the rock behind them. Then threw him at the statue of Madara, he impacted the statue on the leg and then fell to the floor. He quickly got up and saw Minato charging at him, he had little time to react but he managed to jump out of the way in time.

He landed on the water and turned around to see Minato running at him with a Rasengan, his eyes widened and he ran to Minato and kicked him in the face. Minato disappeared in a puff of smoke and Itachi's eyes widened; he turned around and saw Minato coming at him again. He spun around and kicked him and the same thing happened, he turned to see a kunai coming at him, he went to grab it but it disappeared. He heard a hissing noise from behind him and he turned and saw a kunai with a paper bomb on it. The paper bomb exploded and everyone on the cliff gasped.

Minato came out from behind the rocks smiling. He looked up at the cliff and vanished, he appeared right in front of them. Itachi then appeared next to him and kicked him off the cliff into the water below. Itachi turned and looked at Christine and she saw his eyes, she smiled and nodded at him he smiled back and jumped down onto the water.

"I knew you didn't get killed in that blast, you were probably trying to figure out a plan. That's why I went up there, I knew you would come out if they were in danger" said Minato, smiling at Itachi. Itachi looked at him and smiled, he nodded at Minato.

"I must say Minato you are very smart, I would put you up there with Shikamaru's intelligence" said Itachi.

"Well Itachi I don't have time for this, I'm going to show you the true power of this Curse Mark!" yelled Minato. Itachi and the others gasped, this is what they feared would happen. Suddenly Minato's Curse Mark turned red and he smiled at Itachi. Itachi and the others just stood and watched they didn't know what to do. Anthony started to do very complex hand signs. Minato finally finished his transformation, Itachi got ready to fight and Christine, Page, Janelle, and Jiraiya just gasped and couldn't believe what they saw.

Minato's hair was now long; it was spiked up and a little darker than before, his skin became a dark reddish color. His muscles grew bigger and his hands slightly grew, his eyes were red and black like his level two stage. His right arm had spikes coming from his shoulder, and on the rest of his arm had similar spikes but they were smaller. His left arm had a single long spike on the shoulder and smaller spikes on the rest of his arm, his knuckles had the same small spikes on them.

"This feels good" said Minato, looking at the cliff. He vanished and appeared next to the barrier he smiled and punched the air next to him and not even a second later Itachi appeared and got punched in the face. He was sent flying into the rock wall on the other side of the water. Minato looked down at Christine and smiled.

"What's the matter Christine, did you really think your brother could beat me?" asked Minato smiling. Christine just looked at him and smirked; out of nowhere Itachi was behind Minato about to punch him. Minato ducked at the last second and leaned back and let the long spike on his left shoulder stab Itachi in the stomach. Itachi coughed up blood and screamed in pain, he grabbed the spike so it wouldn't go any deeper but it couldn't be stopped, Minato looked at Christine and smiled.

Suddenly the spike started to extend and Itachi slammed into a tree and was pinned there, his grip on the spike was loosened enough that it went all the way through him and the tree as well. Itachi's hands fell to his side and coughed up a lot more blood, he was bleeding heavily from where the spike went through him. He looked at Christine who was crying, he smirked at her and then Minato drew back his spike with Itachi still on it. He slid Itachi off and grabbed him by the neck, and threw him off the cliff and onto the rocks beside the water. Minato stood there for a moment and watched the blood run down the spike, and then he jumped next to Itachi. He stood over Itachi and smirked, grabbing him by the neck and holding him up in the air.

"Itachi you were a good friend to me, but I told you not to follow me" said Minato as he drove his hand into Itachi's open wound. Itachi let out a blood curdling scream and blood spewed out of his wound and mouth. Suddenly someone punched Minato in the face and he was sent flying back. It was Jiraiya he grabbed Itachi and vanished; he appeared on the cliff and left Itachi on the floor so Christine could heal him. Before Jiraiya could go back down to fight Minato Christine grabbed his hand.

"Jiraiya please don't go, we have Itachi we can just leave now. I don't want you to die for this, Itachi is already hurt and you've seen what Minato can do and I don't want you to fight him" said Christine crying into Jiraiya's chest. Jiraiya put his hands on her arms and pulled her away from him, they both looked at each other and he leaned in and kissed her. The next thing she knew he vanished and she looked over the edge and saw him appear on the water facing Minato. She cried even more now and was about to jump down to him when Page caught her and brought her to Itachi. The girls both started to heal him, the whole time Christine was crying thinking her brother might not make it and that Jiraiya might be killed today.

"Enough is enough Minato, we are your friends and family, and you act like we are nothing to you anymore!" yelled Jiraiya, his fists clenched and his eyes narrowed.

"Well if you must know I am trying to acquire some eyes that are very powerful and are commonly found from members of the Uzamaki Clan. I want to become the most powerful ninja in the world, and nobody is going to stop me" said Minato, smirking at Jiraiya. Jiraiya thought for a minute and then his eyes widened, he knew what he was talking about.

"Minato, you mean the Rinnegan don't you?" asked Jiraiya. Minato smiled and clapped.

"Well cousin you're not as dumb as I thought you were, now that you know lets settle this!" yelled Minato charging at Jiraiya. Jiraiya jumped in the air and kicked Minato in the back of the head; Minato fell forward and rolled a few feet but quickly stood up. As soon as Jiraiya landed he kicked off his left foot and headed straight for Minato. Minato charged at Jiraiya and they both punched each other in the face and went flying back ten feet.

Minato got up first and started doing hand signs,

"Fire Style: Fire Bullet Barrage!" yelled Minato. Fireballs flew from his mouth at lightning speed, Jiraiya got up and dodged most of them until one hit his leg, then his left arm and finally his left shoulder. He was sent flying back into the rock wall. He laid there in the rubble for a moment and was trying to come up with a plan, but Minato appeared in front of him and grabbed his leg and threw him about 25 feet across the water.

Jiraiya skid across the water, his cloth's ripping because he was going so fast. When he stopped rolling he stood up and his shirt was all torn up, he had a few cuts on his arms and face but nothing serious. He did some hand signs,

"Wind Style: Wind Bullet!" yelled Jiraiya, he formed balls of air in his hands and threw them, and every time he threw one a new one formed and he repeatedly threw them at Minato. Minato smiled and dodged all of them without them even getting close to him.

"Come on Jiraiya, I'm better than you and I always will be" said Minato running at Jiraiya. He drew back his hand and formed a Fire Rasengan. Jiraiya drew back his hand and formed a Rasengan and charged at Minato. The two of them thrust their arms forward and the Rasengan's collided. There was a bright light and then a big explosion, the two of them were sent flying fifty feet in different directions. Minato stood up and teleported to where Jiraiya was, his Curse Mark had gone back to its original form on his chest and he was panting heavily. His right arm was bleeding and smoking due to the impact. He looked down at Jiraiya and saw his arm was smoking and bleeding as well.

Minato went to wear Jiraiya's head was and fell to his knees. He leaned over so his face was beside Jiraiya's. Jiraiya was barely able to keep his eyes open but he was still awake. He sighed and said something into his ear.

"Jiraiya, the real reason I left the village is so all of you would be okay. Tobi is not dead, and he now has three kids who are almost as powerful as him and they all have the Sharingan. He came to me one night and told me that he had taken Nagato's Rinnegan and kept them all these years. He told me this so I would throw around the idea in my head of leaving, but I didn't care. Then he told me that if I didn't come to a certain location that he would kill all of you, and I couldn't let that happen. So I made a deal with him, you guys stay safe and I get the Rinnegan and he gets me. So I have to go now cousin, keep the family and everyone safe, and don't tell anyone about this. One last thing the only reason I've attacked you guys is because Tobi has been watching up until now and that's why I'm telling you all of this" said Minato, he stood up and looked at the cliff and saw Christine looking down at him. He motioned to Janelle and she jumped to him and they went into the waterfall.

Page and Anthony were healing Itachi and Christine jumped to see how Jiraiya was. When she got down there he was already up and heading towards the waterfall. Christine hugged him and he stopped moving, he looked down at her and saw her crying. He hugged her and he felt her squeeze him tighter. She looked at him and kissed him on the lips, she held his head so she could keep him closer. He kissed her back and held her head as well; he broke the kiss and looked towards the waterfall. He wondered if what Minato had told him was true; it had to be why else wouldn't he kill him right there when he had the chance.

"Come on Christine let's get the others and go" said Jiraiya, he looked very sad and you could hear the sadness in his voice.

"O-okay Jiraiya, what did Minato tell you when you were on the floor, I know he said something but I couldn't make it out" said Christine.

"I'll tell you later let's just go" said Jiraiya. They both jumped up to the cliff and saw Itachi was still unconscious but he wasn't bleeding anymore, Page was covered in blood from helping him. She looked at Christine and smiled; Christine smiled back and began to cry when she looked at Itachi, at least he was okay. Anthony picked him up and they were about to leave when they heard a scream and explosion come from below them. They looked over and saw smoke coming from behind the waterfall and rocks were falling out from behind it. Jiraiya was about to jump down when Minato appeared in front of them holding Janelle.

"Take care of her" Minato said, he put her down and disappeared before anyone could say a word. Jiraiya picked up Janelle and started to walk off without saying anything. Christine and the others looked at each other in shock, they thought he would have been screaming but he was just walking away. They followed him and still couldn't believe Jiraiya was so calm.

"What is wrong with Jiraiya?" asked Anthony.

"I don't know but Minato told him something, I bet that's why he isn't trying to go after Minato right now" said Christine. She looked ahead at Jiraiya, what was wrong with him? Well she would find out later but for now all she could do was wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sort of a short chapter, more of a filler than anything**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Six Days Later:

Naruto woke up and looked around the hotel room. He saw smoke coming from the kitchen and smelled something good, he got up and walked into the kitchen. He saw Hinata cooking breakfast, he went behind her and grabbed her by her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and turned her head to the left and kissed him on the cheek.

"How did you sleep last night honey?" she asked.

"Well I didn't get much sleep thanks to you" said Naruto, pinching her butt as he did. She jumped a little and giggled, blushing as she did.

"Well I'm sorry maybe we shouldn't do that anymore than" said Hinata.

"Oh, come on that's not fair" he said gripping her tighter and kissing her head.

"So are you meeting with the contact today?" she asked. Naruto walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Yeah I'm supposed to meet him in half an hour, I have to get ready" said Naruto, he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Hinata finished making the breakfast and set the table so they could eat. She sat down and just thought about her life.

"I couldn't have asked for a better life. I am married to the man I've always loved; now he is the Hokage. I have two beautiful children with the man I love, and I couldn't be happier" she thought to herself, smiling as she did. Ten minutes later Naruto came out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, Hinata blushed.

"Naruto put some cloth's on we are about to eat" she said giggling.

"Fine Hinata I will, but it's not like you haven't seen any of it before. You just saw everything last night and from what I heard you enjoyed it" he said smiling. He winked at her and went to put on his cloth's she rolled her eyes and giggled as she did it. They ate breakfast and then Naruto leaves, leaving Hinata all alone in the room.

"What should I do? Maybe I will catch up on some sleep, seeing as last night I didn't sleep much" she said to herself smiling. She went over to the bed and laid down, it still smelled like Naruto and she inhaled and smiled. He smelt so good to her, she fell asleep shortly after.

To Naruto:

"Where is this guy?" he asked himself. He sat down on the bench and waited. Finally someone walked up to him and sat down next to him.

"Hello Lord Hokage, I am here on behalf of my boss" said the man.

"Nice to meet you, so what is your name?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I am sorry how rude of me, I am Royce" he said.

"Okay down to business, do you have the documents I asked for?" asked Naruto looking at the man. He was kind of muscular he wore a robe with a hood to conceal himself so he couldn't make out much of him just that he had brown hair and he looked kind of young.

"Yes I have it right here" said Royce pulling out a few files, he handed them to Naruto. Naruto put the files in the pocket of his robe, and shook the man's hand and got up to leave.

"Before you go, you must know that you may not like what you find in those files. I'm just letting you know as a warning, well I must be off now, goodbye Lord Hokage" said Royce, Naruto nodded and smiled at him and the two men parted ways.

Ten minutes later Naruto was back at the hotel room. He opened the door and walked in locking it behind him. He looked over and saw Hinata lying on the bed sleeping, he smiled and put the files on the table and hung up his robe. He took off his shirt and laid down next to her putting his arm over her. She woke up and wrapped his arm tighter around her and fell back asleep, Naruto fell asleep shortly after.

Two hours later Naruto woke up. He looked at Hinata and saw she was still sleeping; he stroked her hair and kissed her head. He slipped out of bed and went to the table to where the files were. He sat down in the chair and pulled the files closer to him; he picked one up and opened it, on the piece of paper it said:

Name: Obito Uchiha (a.k.a- Tobi), Age: Unknown

Status: Alive, RN

Current Location: Unknown

Spouse: Unknown

Family: Eli Uchiha (son)

Selena Uchiha (daughter)

Justin Uchiha (son)

Abilities: Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Time Dimension Jutsu, Fire Style, Space/Time Jutsu

Naruto looked at the file and he couldn't believe it. Tobi was alive and he now had kids, which meant more Sharingan users, and that made his job of finding and killing Tobi even harder. He put that file down and read the next one.

Name: Eli Uchiha, Age: 12

Status: Alive, RN

Current Location: Unknown

Family: Justin Uchiha (brother), Selena Uchiha (sister), Obito Uchiha (father)

Abilities: Mangekyou Sharingan, Fire Style

He read the next file.

Name: Selena Uchiha, Age: 13

Status: Alive, RN

Current Location: Unknown

Family: Eli Uchiha (brother), Justin Uchiha (brother), Obito Uchiha (father)

Abilities: Mangekyou Sharingan, Fire Style, Space/Time Jutsu

Naruto opened and read the final file.

Name: Justin Uchiha, Age: 14

Status: Alive, RN

Current Location: Unknown

Family: Eli Uchiha (brother), Selena Uchiha (sister), Obito Uchiha (father)

Abilities: Mangekyou Sharingan, Fire Style, Space/Time Jutsu, Dimension Jutsu, Dark Jutsu, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan (possible not yet known)

Naruto put the files down on the table and was in complete shock. He didn't know what to do now, he looked at Hinata and then at his robe, there was still a file in it. He must have forgotten to take it out, he walked over to his robe and got the file, and he sat back down and read it.

Name: Minato Yamanaka, Age: 13

Status: Alive, RN

Current Location: Unknown

Family: Anthony Namikaze (father), Ino Yamanaka (mother), Naruto Uzamaki (uncle), Hinata Hyuuga (aunt), Jiraiya Uzamaki (cousin), Gem Uzamaki (cousin), Karin Uzamaki (cousin)

Abilities: Kyuubi, Curse Mark, Fire Style, Water Style, Wind Style, Earth Style, Lightning Style

Naruto put the file on the table and he was shocked, his own nephew was a Rogue Ninja (RN). How could this have happened in the time that they were gone? When they got back he had to find out what happened, he went over to Hinata and woke her up.

"Hinata, sweetheart we need to leave now. I don't have time to explain just look at the files I have to get packed" said Naruto as he began to pack. Hinata got up and went over to the table; she read all the files and gasped. She looked at Naruto and she helped him pack.

"Okay let's go Hinata" said Naruto. They left the room in a hurry and in twenty minutes they were heading back to the Leaf Village. The trip would only last one day so they would be home soon to see what was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Another short-ish chapter**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Selena was sitting up against the wall and looking at Minato hitting a punching bag. He was wearing no shirt and she could see the sweat on his body from the torchlight around them. Every time he hit the bag she saw the sweat fly off of his body and onto the floor. She started to blush and she looked over at her brother Justin, he rolled his eyes at her and leaned up against the wall beside her. Selena looked over and saw Eli sleeping in his bed; he looked so peaceful when he was asleep. She looked back at Minato and saw him walking her way; she just stared at him while he was drying his sweat with a towel.

"Hey Selena, how you doing?" asked Minato leaning up on the wall beside her.

"I'm fine just waiting for dad to get back from wherever he went" said Selena.

"Hey Minato can I talk to you in private?" asked Selena.

"Yeah sure we can talk in my room, come on" said Minato starting to walk away, Selena got up and followed him. Justin scowled at him and then went over to the punching bag. Minato and Selena go into his room and shut the door behind them.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Minato.

"Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go for a walk or something later?" asked Selena, blushing a little.

"Y-yeah sure Selena I would love to, we can leave as soon as I wash up if you want to" said Minato smiling.

"Yeah that sounds great Minato" she said smiling. Minato just looked at her for a second, she had long black hair, and she wore a skin tight blue shirt with the sleeves cut off, and it had the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, she wore a short black skirt with tight short leggings underneath which only went halfway down her thighs, she wore black boots with heels on them.

"So, I'm going to go take a shower and then we can go" said Minato smiling. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower; Selena walked out of the room and let out a breath. She walked down to her room and went to get ready, she took a shower not too long ago so she just washed her hands and face and left the room. Minato came out of his room and saw Selena, he walked up to her.

"So you ready to go now?" asked Minato.

"Yeah let's go, Justin we will be back in a little while" said Selena walking out of the base with Minato. Justin rolled his eyes and continued hitting the punching bag. Minato and Selena were walking and talking for about 20 minutes; finally they found a nice spot next to the lake and sat down on the sand.

"Minato, why did you leave everything behind? Did my father force you to or did you come on your own free will?" asked Selena with a very serious face.

"Well Selena, at first I was here because I had to be, but I've gotten to know you guys over the past six days and I kind of like it here" said Minato smirking, he didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true he was starting to like it here.

"I see, so do you miss that girl that you brought to the base the other day?" asked Selena, Minato looked at her and he looked confused. Why would she care about that?

"I mean yes I miss her, we have been friends since we were young but I just try not to think of any of the people in the village anymore, it hurts too much" said Minato looking sad, Selena stood up and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing Selena?" asked Minato.

"Come on let's go for a swim" said Selena, she started to undress. Minato looked at her and started blushing; she took off her shirt, her leggings, and her shirt. She was wearing a black bra and black panties, Minato thought her body looked good. He blushed and followed her into the water taking off his pants and his shirt.

"The water feels good" said Minato going deeper into the water.

"Yeah it does" said Selena getting closer to Minato.

"So Minato, have you ever felt like you just wanted to run away?" asked Selena, looking sad.

"Once, but my family and friends were the reason I stayed. No offence but your family doesn't seem like the type that you want to hang around with a lot" said Minato.

"None taken you are right I just want to leave this place" said Selena looking at the ground. She then looked at Minato and smirked.

"Minato, what if I told you both of us could get out of here" said Selena.

"Like you and me running away from your dad and brother's?" asked Minato.

"Yeah we could leave tonight; we could go the any village we wanted to and get a small apartment" said Selena excitement rising in her voice. Minato looked at her and smiled.

"Sounds good to me Selena, but first I need to get the Rinnegan from your father, I'll ask him about it when he gets back" said Minato, Selena's expression went from happy to excited now, she jumped on Minato and kissed him. She broke the kiss and backed away.

"I'm sorry Minato, I didn't mean to" said Selena blushing.

"It's okay Selena; I don't mind getting kissed by pretty girls' said Minato blushing. They got out of the water and sat in the sand drying off. When they were dry they put on their cloths and went back to the base. When they got there they saw that Obito was back and Minato walked over to him.

"Obito, I want what you promised me" said Minato, Obito looked at him and nodded. He led him into a room with two tables side by side. He motioned for Minato to lie down on the table to the right, so Minato did what he said. Obito brought out a glass jar with eyes floating in it. Those were the Rinnegan, no doubt about it. Minato smirked, it was finally about to happen.

"Oh and Obito I want to be able to switch between my regular eyes and these ones, is that possible?" asked Minato.

"Yes it is and if you want it done like that then the process will take two days" said Obito getting the equipment ready.

"That's fine with me" said Minato lying back on the table. Obito put him under a jutsu which knocked him unconscious and began the procedure. Minato was finally getting what he came here for; the most powerful eyes in the world were now his. He was one step closer to becoming the most powerful ninja in the world, he had the Kyuubi inside him, he had Orochimaru's new Five Seal Curse Mark, and now the Rinnegan eyes from his cousin. His enemies better watch out, if anyone crossed his path they would be taken out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally Chapter 10 is up!**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Two Days Later:

Minato was lying on his bed with bandages around his eyes. He woke up and couldn't see anything, he put his hands to his face and felt the bandages he started to unwrap them but somebody held his hands. He put his hands down and sighed.

"Hey Selena, why won't you let me undo my bandages?" asked Minato.

"You just have to wait a little longer, another thirty minutes and you should be fine" said Selena smiling.

"Is anybody else in here?" he asked.

"No we are alone" said Selena.

"Good, so now that I have these eyes, we are one step closer to leaving" he said smiling. She smiled and hugged him.

"I know I can't wait, so have you thought about where you want to go?" she asked. He scratched his head and put his hand on his chin, and then he snapped his fingers.

"I know this sounds crazy but what about if we go to the Sand Village, it's secluded and Garra is an old friend of the family he could protect us" said Minato. Selena looked at him and smiled, she had a better idea.

"I have a better idea, we should go back to the Leaf Village" she said, Minato looked shocked then his face turned sad. She hugged him and he stroked her hair.

"I don't know Selena they are all probably really pissed at me, and I did some terrible things to them" said Minato.

"It's okay if you tell them why you did it" said Selena, he smiled at her.

"That might make things better, not much but it will help. Okay so it's settled we will go to the Leaf Village" said Minato smiling. She hugged him and he hugged her back. The door opened and Obito came in.

"Minato you are awake, you can take the bandages off now if you want" he said, Minato took them off and went over to the mirror. He smiled at what he saw.

"They look great Obito thank you" said Minato still smiling.

"Minato to activate these eyes all you have to do is concentrate on them and they will appear, and to get rid of them you concentrate on your original eyes" said Obito.

"That's great this is great!" said Minato his voice increasing with excitement. Selena smiled at him and giggled.

"One more thing, I added the most powerful Sharingan known to mankind, Madara Uchiha's. To activate the Rinnegan/Sharingan eyes, you must be beaten to within an inch of your life, there is a risk you will die but if you survive the eyes will activate, and you could summon them when you want to" said Obito, Minato and Selena looked at him in shock. Minato turned to the mirror and smiled even bigger, now he was even more powerful than before.

"Thank you Obito, for everything, but why did you give me Madara's eyes?" asked Minato.

"I see great potential in you Minato, and I want you to protect my family if anything were to happen to me" said Obito, he then left the room. Selena stood up and hugged Minato and he hugged her back.

"This is great Minato, so when do you want to leave?" she asked.

"Hmm, we will leave tonight when everyone is asleep, you can just stay in here tonight so one of us can sleep and then the other keeps watch and then we will switch and then when everyone falls asleep we will leave" said Minato.

"Do you know where the Leaf is from here?" he asked.

"I have a map that I got from my father's room" she said smiling he looked at her and smiled back. He opened his eyes and looked at her lips and then he leaned in and kissed them, he held her head and pulled her head in closer to his. He broke the kiss and they both blushed.

"Minato what was that for?" she asked giggling.

"Well now we are even from the other night" he said smiling, she smiled back at him.

"You sleep first Selena I'm going to try and control these eyes" said Minato, she nodded and lay down on the bed and ten minutes later she was asleep. He was looking in the mirror and activating the Rinnegan over and over again for about three hours until he got the hang of it. He finally finished and went back to his normal eyes and smiled at himself in the mirror. He sat down in the chair and waited for people to go to bed. After about two hours everyone was asleep and he woke Selena up.

"Selena they all went to sleep, let's go now while we have the chance" he said, she got up and nodded. They got their bags and all the supplies they needed and they left the base. Selena took out the map and pointed in the direction they had to go.

"It's about a day's trip that way" she said. Minato nodded and saw her yawning; he grinned and picked her up on his back. She blushed and tried to get off but she felt comfortable, she nestled her head against his back and eventually dozed off. Minato smiled at her and continued jumping from tree to tree.

"Selena wake up" she heard a voice calling to her. She opened her eyes and saw Minato looking down at her; she sat up and looked around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"We are about ten minutes away from the village" he said smiling.

"What? I've been asleep that long?" she asked in confusion.

"Yeah you must have been really tired" he said picking her up in his arms.

"Minato you don't have to carry me you know" she said, he looked at her and grinned.

"I know but I don't mind I like holding you, you are so warm" he said chuckling; she rolled her eyes and laughed along with him. They finally got to the Main Gate and when they did four ANBU members greeted them. Minato put Selena down and stepped in front of her and she put her arm around his.

"Minato Yamanaka, you are under arrest! Come with us right now!" one of them yelled.

"I need to see Naruto and Jiraiya now" said Minato. The ANBU members looked at each other and nodded, two of them disappeared. A few minutes later the two of them reappeared with Naruto and Jiraiya. When Naruto and Jiraiya saw him there eyes widened, Jiraiya stepped forward.

"Minato what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I want to come back home, if that's okay with our Hokage" said Minato. Jiraiya looked at his father and nodded, Naruto looked at Minato.

"My son told me everything that you did for us Minato, and the reason why you left. Anyone who would do that for their village and their family, is okay by me, welcome home Minato" said Naruto smiling.

"One more thing uncle, this is Selena Uchiha, Obito's daughter and she wasn't to live here as well, she can live with me and I will take care of her" said Minato, Naruto smiled and nodded. Suddenly out from the corner of the street came Christine, Janelle, Page, Ino, Itachi, Daichi, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Anthony and Gem. They all looked at Minato in shock, he was back.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" said Itachi.

""It's okay Itachi, I will explain everything" said Jiraiya. Jiraiya then tells everybody everything that happened to Minato and they all looked at him. Ino and Anthony run up to him and give him a big hug and he hugs them back. Janelle and Page run up to him and try to kiss him but he holds them off and explains that he is already taken as he pulls Selena closer to him. They storm off and are very mad, Itachi just turns around and walks away and his brother follows him.

Sakura and Sasuke go over to Hinata and Naruto and start talking to them. Christine walks up to Minato tearing, Jiraiya walks beside her. They get up to Minato and Jiraiya hugs him and smiles, Minato goes to hug Christine and she slaps him, he just stands there, Selena starts to move towards Christine but Minato holds his hand out stopping her.

"I know I deserved that and I'm sorry Christine, but Jiraiya told you I had no choice" said Minato, as he said it Christine hugged him and started crying. Minato hugged her back and she squeezed tighter, he smiled.

"Minato don't ever leave us again" she said still crying.

"I won't Christine I promise" he said, she pulled away and hugged Jiraiya. Minato walked over to his parents.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to be moving out, me and Selena are going to move in together because I promised I would take care of her" said Minato hugging them, Ino looked at Anthony and shook her head, Anthony looked at her and nodded, they had to let him do it or he could leave again. Ino rolled her eyes and finally agreed. Minato walked up to Selena and turned and faced everyone.

"Well first of all I have to show you guys this, well the people who haven't seen it yet" said Minato, he activated his Curse Mark and went straight to level three. Everyone who hasn't seen it before was shocked and they all gasped. He went back to his normal form.

"Now I have one more thing to show you all" said Minato, he looked at Selena and she nodded. He closed his eyes and after a few seconds he opened them. Everyone's eyes widened, they couldn't believe it.

"Yes I now have the Rinnegan, and one more thing. Madara Uchiha's eyes are mixed in with this, to activate his eyes as well I must be beaten to within an inch of my life and survive" said Minato as his eyes went back to normal. Everyone just stood there speechless; they didn't know what to do. Minato just looked around at everybody and sighed, he looked at Christine and she was giggling, he smiled at her.

"I can't tell if they are constipated or they just don't know what to say" said Minato putting his arm around Selena's waist and rolling his eyes.

"I think their faces are funny" said Selena she started giggling again.

"So you want to go look for that place to live now?" asked Minato.

"Yeah let's go, bye everyone" she said.

"B-bye" they all said still in shock. Minato and Selena walked off and everybody just looked at each other.

"Dad did that really just happen?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes son, yes it did" said Naruto. He picked up Gem and put her on his shoulders she giggled and pulled at his hair. He smiled at her and took Hinata's hand.

"Jiraiya we are going to go home now I have a lot of paperwork to do, you can go help Minato find a place if you want, just don't stay out too late" said Naruto as they started walking away. Jiraiya said goodbye to them and turned to see that him, Christine, Page, and Janelle were the only ones left.

"So you guys want to go spy on them?" asked Jiraiya. They all smiled and nodded, so they went looking for Minato and Selena. After about ten minutes of walking they see them down coming down the street so they hide in the bushes. They start to listen to their conversation.

"Minato we already went down this street" said Selena rolling her eyes, he smiled.

"I know but it gives us more time to just hang out, well if we are going to be living together I guess we can do that all day" he said smiling and he let out a slight chuckle.

"Minato, why do you want me to live with you?" asked Selena, looking at him with curiosity. He looked up at the sky and smirked, and then he looked down at her.

"Well Selena, somebody needs to take care of you while we are here and that's what I'm going to do. Besides I kind of like you too Selena" he said blushing.

""Y-you like me?" Selena asked blushing. He stopped walking and held her hands and looked into her eyes. He pulled her closer to his body until she was pressed up against it.

"Yes I do Selena, I can show you" said Minato, before Selena could say anything Minato kissed her on the lips. At first she was startled but then she relaxed and embraced his kiss. She kissed him back and after about a minute they broke the kiss. Minato looked at her and smiled and continued walking down the street holding her hand. She smiled and blushed; she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked down the street.

The group stepped out from behind the bushes. Janelle and Page looked mad and confused. Jiraiya looked at them both and chuckled a little to himself. He took Christine's hand and began to follow Minato and Selena waving goodbye to the girls.

"What is up with Minato? I mean one day he is with me and we ran away from the village together and next he is with that girl like we were nothing!" said Janelle to Page.

"I know right, I mean I wasn't happy about you and Minato because I liked him but I would rather him be with you than her. How do we know this is a plan made by her father so he can attack the village without having Minato there to help" said Page, she turned quickly to Janelle who was looking back at her eyes wide. Could it possibly be that this was Tobi's plan? Did he want to distract Minato for an attack on the village? They both walked away and talked about the possibilities. Meanwhile Jiraiya and Christine caught up to Minato and Selena.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" asked Christine.

"We are still looking for a house right now but I'm getting kind of hungry, what about you Selena?" said Minato.

"Yeah sure I wouldn't mind getting something to eat, but nothing too fancy Minato" she said smiling.

"Well that is unfortunate for you because when I take a lady out they get the best" said Minato smiling. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and Minato nudged his shoulder and laughed.

"So you guys want to go on a double date then?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah sounds fun, this way we can all get to know each other" said Selena. They walk down the street to the restaurant, they walk in and the place looks nice. It is not too bright which was nice, it had red walls and beautiful tapestry's hanging on the wall, they were silk and had designs like roses, and animals on them. There was a big chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, there were about ten tables in the place, and there was only two left. They walked to a table and sat down and started to talk.

"So Minato, I've wanted to ask you this since you got back. Why did you decide to come back?" asked Jiraiya. Minato looked at him and put down his drink he put his hands together and sighed. He looked at Selena and then back at Jiraiya.

"I missed my home; I told you why I had to leave. Obito came to me and told me he was going to destroy the village and kill everybody I care about if I didn't go with him. So I left and then I met Selena and we were friends from the minute I got there. She told me that she wanted to leave, because she didn't want to be there anymore and I never really wanted to be there in the first place, so one night Selena and I decided it was time to go so we did, and now here we are" said Minato smiling. Jiraiya rolled his eyes and laughed, Selena looked confused.

"You would meet a girl out there Minato, only you" Jiraiya said laughing. Minato, Christine, and Selena laughed along with him. They got their food and began to eat; they were talking and laughing the whole time. Suddenly two people walked into the restaurant and Minato looked up and his eyes widened. Selena looked at him and then at the door, she saw two girls who looked beautiful. Their hair was curly they wore very nice cloths and you could see their bras straight through their shirts. Selena rolled her eyes and looked at Minato who was still looking she nudged him and gave him a dirty look. He chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, suddenly the girls came up the table.

"Hey Minato" said Janelle and Page smiling at him.

"Hey girls what brings you here?" said Minato.

"We were just in the neighborhood and decided to have something to eat" said Janelle looking at Selena and smiling. Selena looked at them and rolled her eyes and got closer to Minato. The girls rolled their eyes and sat in the table next to them. About thirty minutes later Janelle came up to Minato.

"H-hey Minato can we talk outside please, it's important" said Janelle. Minato got up and followed Janelle outside, when they got outside Janelle turned to Minato with a very serious face.

"Minato I want to know why you left me for her" said Janelle putting her hands on her hips. Minato looked at her, he looked at the ground and sighed.

"Janelle when we left the village I was happy that you came with me, but I was thinking about George and I realized I couldn't be with you" said Minato.

"Minato you are a bad liar, the real reason please" said Janelle, Minato sighed.

"Fine, the real reason is I didn't want to be with you because I didn't want you to be a part of the life I chose. I know I didn't stay for long but I thought I would have to stay longer. So the first chance I got, I took you out of that base and went back. Then I met Selena and she had been a part of this life and she knows what I've been through, and we just connected. The part about George wasn't a complete lie either" said Minato now with his hands in his pockets looking at her. She turned around to hide her tears; he walked up to her and hugged her.

"Janelle please don't cry, I don't want to ruin our friendship over this" said Minato, Janelle pushed him away.

"It's too late for that Minato" said Janelle, and then she walked away leaving him standing there outside the restaurant. He looked up at the sky and sighed and walked back inside. When he walked in everyone noticed that he was alone, they all looked concerned when they saw the expression on his face. Page got up and walked over to him.

"Where's Janelle?" she asked.

"She left; I think she is upset with me. She asked me something and I told her the truth and she stormed off crying, and she said our friendship is ruined. So if you see her tell her I'm sorry and I wish we could have still been friends" said Minato walking back to his seat, but Page grabbed his hand and turned him so he was facing her. She slapped him in the face and walked away, everyone in the restaurant was now looking at him. He just stood there for a minute and then looked around the room.

"What the fuck are you all looking at, get back to your fucking dinners" he said walking back to the table. He sat down and continued eating, Jiraiya and the others just looked at each other. The rest of the meal was silent and when they were done, Minato paid for all of them and walked outside and just stood there looking up at the sky. Selena came from behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back. He took her arms off him and walked a few feet from her, and sighed.

"Selena I really screwed up this time" said Minato.

"What happened?" she said getting closer to him. He explains everything to her even what happened to George. She hugs him and kisses him, he squeezes her tighter.

"Come on let's keep looking for that house" said Minato faking a smile, she smiled back and they left. A few minutes later they found this house right next to the river and it had a for sale sign on it, they saw a man standing outside the house. They walked up to him and he turned around and smiled.

"Hello would you two like to buy this house?" he asked.

"How much is it" said Minato.

"Let me take you on a tour of the house and we can work out a price" said the man already walking through the door. Minato and Selena followed him inside and looked around. After about 30 minutes of looking around they walked back outside.

"So what do you think?" asked the man.

"It's a nice place I guess, how much?" asked Minato, feeling a pain in his wallet.

"Let's see for you, I'll give it to you for $30,000" said the man. Minato looked at Selena who was now looking at the ground. He thought that she was thinking that they couldn't get this place; she did seem to take a shine to this place.

"We will take it" said Minato shaking the man's hand. Selena looked at him, she smiled and hugged him. He handed the man the money and asked him for the time.

"It is 11:30 p.m. young man, good night to you both" said the man and he walked away. Minato turned to Selena and held her hand and they walked inside the house. It was a nice little place; it had a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, a backyard with a tree in the middle, and one spare room. Minato took out a scroll; he put it on the floor, did some hand signs, and put his hand on the seal on the scroll. Suddenly two boxes appeared on top of the scroll on the floor.

Inside one of the boxes were cloths and little nick-knacks that Selena had from her childhood. In the other box was ninja tools; 50 kunai, 30 small shurikens, two chakra daggers, a battle suit for Selena, about 30 paper bombs, 30 flash bombs, 20 smoke bombs, and five scrolls. Minato put that box in the spare room and helped Selena unpack the other box.

"So Selena, how about tomorrow we go and look at some furniture" said Minato. Selena looked at him and smiled.

"Minato we don't have to worry about that right now you just spent a lot of money for the house" said Selena putting a picture near the window. Minato came from behind her and turned her to him.

"Selena don't worry about money I have enough of it from missions, and my uncle is the Hokage so I could ask him if I really needed to" said Minato, he kissed Selena on the head and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Selena and her brothers, it looked recent and they looked happy, but he knew that Selena wasn't really happy with them.

"Minato where are we going to sleep tonight?" asked Selena.

"I almost forgot" said Minato pulling out another scroll. He did the same thing as the last one but this time two sleeping mats appeared. He looked at her and smiled handing her one.

"So which room do you want?" asked Minato.

"Umm I guess I'll take this one" said Selena walking into the biggest room on the upstairs floor. Minato smirked and went to the room next to it and put down his mat. He walked back outside and looked at the clock on the wall. It was 12:30 a.m., they had already been here an hour but he wasn't even tired. He walked to Selena's room and stood in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, she was sitting down on the mat just looking at another picture. This one was of all of her, her two brothers, and her father.

Minato noticed that he always wore a mask and he had never seen his face. He was curious what the man looked like, maybe one day he would find out. Then he looked at Selena who was smiling a little bit, he smirked and walked into the room and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her and she snuggled up into his chest. He put his head on top of her head and sighed. He then smirked and pinched her nose and held it, not hard but just enough to keep a grip. She smiled and pushed his hand off and she looked at him.

"Minato why are you doing all of this for me?" she asked.

"Well Selena, I like you a lot and you understand me and I understand you. I don't want anything to happen to you, and I did make a promise to your dad that I would protect you" said Minato smiling at her. She looked at him and then smiled; she kissed him on the lips and held his head. He did the same and then his hand started to go down her back and he gripped her butt, she jumped a little and broke the kiss. She rolled her eyes and smirked at him.

"Hey don't get any ideas you, time for bed now go I want to sleep" she said smiling at him. He sighed, he stood up and walked to his room and took off his pants and his vest. He laid down and put his hands behind his head smiling, he was back home and tomorrow was the start of his new life here. Selena lay down and smiled, she couldn't believe that she was here in the Leaf Village with Minato. She was now living with him and they were going to start a life together, she turned to her side and drifted off to sleep.

It was about 7 a.m. and Minato woke up. He sat up and looked around for his vest which he couldn't find, he got up and put on his pants and walked down the hall. He stopped at Selena's room and saw her with his vest on, he smirked she must have been cold last night. He walked downstairs and went into the spare room. He got 15 kunai, five shuriken, and one of the chakra daggers; he closed the door and got a piece of paper. He wrote that he was going to be at training ground seven if she needed him, he put the note on the door and went outside. It was a bright sunny day, a little chilly out but Minato wasn't affected by the cold weather.

He went to the training grounds and saw Jiraiya and Christine there. He smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey little cousin" he said rubbing his hair.

"Hey Christine" said Minato.

"Hey Minato, so did you ever find a place?" asked Christine.

"Yeah we did it's a nice little place, we are going for furniture later today" said Minato stretching.

"That's great, we can come by later and help you get everything sorted out" said Jiraiya.

"Yeah that would be helpful" said Minato looking at some clouds.

"Um Minato where is your vest?" asked Jiraiya.

"Oh, I guess Selena got cold last night so she was wearing it when I got up and I don't have any other cloth's right now so just came here like this" said Minato laughing and holding his head. He looked at Jiraiya and noticed something on his stomach.

"Jiraiya what is that?" he asked. Jiraiya looked at him and smiled.

"Last night my dad sealed part of the Nine-Tails chakra inside me, so now I can become stronger and protect this village and my family just like you" he said smiling, Minato looked at him and smiled.

"That's great Jiraiya, now we can do tougher training too" said Minato smirking. Jiraiya looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah we can, but for now let's do some basic stuff with Christine and then maybe later we can turn it up" said Jiraiya smirking. Minato backed away a few feet and got into a fighting stance, Jiraiya and Christine did the same.

"Okay you two versus me" said Minato smiling; they both nodded and charged at him. Minato caught Christine's fist and spun her around causing her to fall, he turned quickly and caught Jiraiya's leg and kicked him in the gut. He was sent back a few feet but charged again, Minato went to catch his fist but Christine grabbed Minato's arms and Jiraiya hit him in the face and sent him back a few feet.

Minato wiped the blood away from his mouth and smirked; the other two smirked as well then turned to each other and nodded. Christine started doing some hand signs and Jiraiya summoned two shadow clones. Jiraiya lifted his arm up and a Rasen-Shuriken started to form, Minato smiled.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Spear" said Christine, she extended her pointer and middle finger and they began to produce lightning. Jiraiya threw the Rasen-Shuriken and Christine pointed her fingers at it. A bolt of lightning shot out at it and the two of them started to mix together. Now the Rasen-Shuriken was a little bigger and had lightning all around it.

"Lightning Rasen-Shuriken!" Jiraiya and Christine yelled. Minato cracked his knuckles and drew back his arm.

"Wind Style: Razor Fists" he yelled, wind chakra razor blades came out of his arm. He drew back his arm and punched the Lightning Rasen-Shuriken. There was a bright light and an explosion, Jiraiya and Christine jumped back a few feet and covered their eyes. The smoke cleared after a minute or two and Jiraiya and Christine looked into the smoke, their eyes widened.

They saw Minato standing there, his left arm was all bloody and it was pretty torn up, it was hanging down to his side. Blood was flowing from his arm where the impact happened, and from his jutsu. His hand was smoking from the blast; his chest and face were a little scratched up but nothing serious. He was breathing heavy and his left eye was shut due to the explosion. He looked at Jiraiya and Christine and smiled, they got into fighting stances.

"T-that was a pretty good move, you two seem to have been practicing that one. That actually stung a little bit, but I have a new trick up my sleeve too" said Minato, he smirked and managed to lift up his left arm and do some hand signs.

"Lightning-Fire Style: Lightning-Fire Vortex!" yelled Minato. He held out his hand and fire and lightning began to appear and mix together, then it got bigger. He was now holding a vortex that was as big as he was, he thrust his arm forward and it expanded towards them. They jumped away and Minato made it swerve and he hit Jiraiya, he screamed and was sent flying into a wall unconscious. He then swerved it at Christine and she managed to block it a little but it still hit her and sent her into a tree. Minato dropped his arm and held it in pain; his arm was shaking and smoking.

He went over to Jiraiya and picked him up; he put him down under a tree. He then went over to Christine and helped her up and walked her over to Jiraiya. Christine healed Jiraiya and he woke up, he looked at Minato, he rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Every time I come up with something new you have another trick up your sleeve, I can just never beat you" he said leaning up against the tree and smiling. Minato laughed and then winced in pain and held his arm, Christine started to heal him, after about ten minutes she was finally done and Minato wrapped his arms up in tape. They just sat there for a while talking and having a good time telling old stories. Page and Janelle walked up to them as they were lying in the grass; Minato looked at them, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey guys, h-hey Minato" said Janelle looking at the ground. Jiraiya and Christine said hello back but Minato just ignored her.

"Minato she said hello, the least you can do is say hi back" said Page. Minato ignored her too.

"Come on Minato" said Jiraiya nudging him, Minato looked at them and stood up.

"Whatever" he said walking to a few target dummies. He pulled out a few kunai and began to toss them at the dummies and jumping around them and stabbing them. Janelle looked sad and Page hugged her then walked over to Minato.

"Minato what is wrong with you?" asked Page, Minato suddenly stopped and turned around to face her. He walked a little closer to her.

"Do you really have to ask Page?" asked Minato.

"Yesterday I told Janelle the truth and instead of accepting it she walks off pissed at me, and then for no reason you slap me in public. I'm pissed off right now, why did she just run off like a bitch and why did you slap me?" he asked his voice raising. Page looked at him and then looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry Minato I didn't mean to it's just Janelle really likes you and we don't trust that Selena girl" she said now looking up at him. Minato looked confused; he looked at Jiraiya and the others.

"Is this true guys, you don't trust Selena" said Minato.

"Minato she is a great girl, but we don't really know her and how can we fully trust her, her father is Obito" said Jiraiya looking at his cousin. Minato looked at the sky and laughed.

"Wow I can't believe you guys, you know what I'm going home" said Minato starting to walk towards his house. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand; he turned and saw that it was Janelle.

"What do you want?" he said looking annoyed.

"Minato don't take it the wrong way please" said Janelle. Minato pulled his hand free with a little bit of force.

"Don't touch me; well if you guys don't like Selena then don't expect to see me around often. I am going to avoid you until you see that you are all wrong about her" said Minato, after he said it he vanished. The others just looked at each other and sighed. Minato appeared at the house and walked inside. He walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He wrapped his arm in bandages and he looked at the clock. It was only 11:00 a.m.; he went upstairs to see is Selena was still sleeping.

He walked by her door and saw her looking out the window, he smiled and walked in. He came up behind her and put his hands around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek; she turned so she was facing him and kissed him on the lips.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked her.

"I got cold so I borrowed your vest" she said handing it to him.

"I know I saw you this morning when I left. You know you wouldn't have been cold if we slept in the same room" he said smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Well don't get any ideas I'm not that kind of girl" she said. She walked to her closet and looked for something to wear. She turned and saw Minato just staring at her, she smirked and continued looking.

"Selena have I ever told you that you have an amazing body. What size are you anyway?" he asked smiling, he was leaning up against the wall just looking at her. She rolled her eyes again and walked up to him and pressed up against him, she was still just in her bra and panties.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked in a sexy voice.

"I was just wondering" he said smiling. She walked over back to the closet and smiled at him.

"Well if you want to know then I'll tell you, I'm a D-cup" she said smirking at him. He smiled at her.

"That's what I thought, so you want to go and get that furniture when you are ready, and then when we get the beds maybe we can break them in" he said winking at her. She rolled her eyes and walked up to him.

"I'll tell you what, if we can keep this relationship going and we are still going out at 16 then we can have sex" she said walking back to the closet, he sighed.

"Fine I guess that's fair and we will be older than so it will be better. Okay meet me downstairs when you're ready" he said and he left the room. She smiled and continued to look for something to wear. Another 20 minutes passed and finally she came downstairs. Minato took her hand and they walked outside, as soon as they stepped outside they saw Jiraiya, Christine, Itachi, Page and Janelle. Minato rolled his eyes and started to walk with Selena down the street, the others caught up to them.

"Hey Minato can we talk" said Jiraiya, Minato looked at him and just kept walking. Itachi grabbed Minato's hand and squeezed it, and turned him around. Minato let go of Selena's hand and motioned her to stand behind him.

"Let go of my hand Itachi, or you are going to regret it" said Minato clenching his fist.

"I don't know what your problem is since I've been back but it's getting old fast, and if you really want to keep that hand I suggest you let go" said Minato his voice raising a little. Itachi just looked dead at him and kept squeezing.

"I warned you Itachi" said Minato sighing, before anyone could blink Minato's other fist was in Itachi's gut. Itachi coughed and tried to catch his breath, he released his grip on Minato's hand and Minato turned around took Selena's hand and walked down the street. Itachi caught his breath and looked up at Minato and snapped, he charged at him, but instead he hit Selena in the back and she was knocked unconscious.

Minato turned around and grabbed Itachi's throat, he activated his Curse Mark level two. Everyone rushed over and was yelling at Minato to let him go, but he kept squeezing. Itachi was choking and couldn't breathe, finally he let Itachi go but as he was falling he punched him in the gut and elbowed him into the ground. Itachi was lying on the ground gasping for air and holding his throat; Minato stood over him and grabbed his hair.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend again, I won't hesitate to kill you" said Minato throwing him down to the ground. Minato woke Selena up and carried her down the street, the others helped Itachi up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Itachi" said Jiraiya shoving him. Itachi looked at him dead in the eye and he looked pissed, but Jiraiya stood there looking back. He wasn't afraid of Itachi and he never had been afraid. Itachi walked off and bumped into Jiraiya as he was leaving, Jiraiya just looked as he walked away and shook his head.

"I don't know what's gotten into your brother, but I don't like it" said Jiraiya looking at Christine, she looked back and nodded at him. They walked off and couldn't believe what happened, Itachi had never acted like that but ever since Minato was back he has seemed different. Well that was a problem for another time for now they would have to learn to live with it.

Minato and Selena got all the furniture they need and had it sent to the house. They waited for a few hours and the furniture arrived and they put everything where it was supposed to go. They sat down on their new couch and looked around; they smiled and hugged each other. It was finally coming true, the start of their new life.

* * *

**R&R guys, would really appreciate some feedback on this**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's Chapter 11**

**I own nothing except the plot**

* * *

Three Years Later:

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The ground had craters in it and smoke was rising from them. He turned his head to the left and see's Christine laying on the floor her arm is bleeding and she is unconscious. He brings his arm to his face and sees that is it bleeding; he rubs the dirt from his eyes and looks around again. He sees Janelle in a crater in the wall; Page is on the floor next to her trying to stand up. Itachi is holding someone in his arms and crying, Sasuke and Sakura are with him but Sasuke is looked behind Jiraiya, he sees his dad kneeling on the ground panting. Anthony is in the middle of a tree that is broken in half; Shikamaru is kneeling over Temari who is starting to get up, Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Mina, and Ino are on the ground shaking and trying to get up.

Jiraiya starts to stand up and sees Garra and Kankuro in the bushes unconscious. Jiraiya wobbles and turns to see Naruto yelling at him, but he can't make out what he is saying. He can only hear a ringing sound in his head, he starts to walk towards Naruto when he sees his dad's eyes look directly behind him and widen. Jiraiya stumbles a little as he tries to turn around, when he manages to turn his body, he freezes in shock. His eyes widen and his jaw drops, he begins to shake and he can't believe what he is seeing.

There is a person with medium length spikey black hair; he is about 6 foot 3, and 175 pounds of almost pure muscle. He was wearing a robe that was cut up a little bit. Jiraiya looked at his eyes and saw that he had the Sharingan. Then he saw Minato in midair being held up by his throat, he was bleeding everywhere. Blood was flowing from open wounds all across his body and he was shaking. He fell to his knees, and he tried to get up but his body wouldn't move. He turned his head to the left and saw Selena on her knees crying, she was screaming something but he still couldn't hear anything.

The ringing was finally starting to go away and he heard Selena screaming, stop you're killing him! The man smiled and began to punch Minato in the face, and gut. Two men came out of the trees behind them, they were both wearing the same robs, but one was wearing a mask and the other was shorter. The shorter one had short spikey hair and he also had the Sharingan. Suddenly there was a bright flash and Jiraiya covered his eye. When he opened them again he gasped and his jaw dropped.

Two Days Earlier:

It's been three years since Minato and Selena came to the village. Minato, Selena, Janelle and Page are all 16; Jiraiya, Christine and Itachi are all 15. Daichi and Gem are 14. They have lived a peaceful life in Konoha for the last three years. Jiraiya and the others have finally learned to trust Selena, except Itachi. Minato and him haven't spoken since that day he attacked Selena. Anthony and Ino have been on a mission for the past year so Minato hasn't been able to see them. Minato has become an ANBU, and Jiraiya and him have learned to control the Nine-Tails chakra a little more.

Minato woke up to the sound of his alarm buzzing. He sighed and turned off the alarm, he really hated that sound it made. He got up out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. After he got out of the shower he put on some pants and looked at his clock. It was 7:20 a.m., he left his room and went to check on Selena, to his surprise she wasn't in bed. She would normally still be asleep at this time.

He walked downstairs and saw Selena on the couch with Jiraiya. He walked up to the couch and sat down; he saw a concerned look on their faces. Something bad must have happened for Jiraiya to be here this early on a Saturday.

"What's wrong Jiraiya?" asked Minato looking at his cousin with concern.

"It's about Ryo" said Minato looking sad.

"Ryo, Shikamaru's son, I haven't heard from him in about a month. What happened to him?" asked Minato looking concerned now.

"He was on a mission and him and his squad was ambushed. It was a team of him, two other Chunin and a Genin. Only Ryo and the Gennin survived, they are both in the hospital right now" said Jiraiya standing up.

"I'm going to go see them now so I can get a report, you want to come?" said Jiraiya, Minato stood up and nodded, he looked at Selena and she smiled and nodded. He took her hand and they followed Jiraiya to the hospital. They walked through the door and saw Shikamaru and Temari sitting down in the waiting room, Jiraiya walked up to them and hugged them. Minato went to talk up to them but was stopped by someone; he turned and saw Itachi holding his arm.

"What do you want Itachi?" asked Minato, he glared at Itachi and he looked pissed.

"I want to talk to you, alone" he said looking at Selena, Minato turned to her and nodded. She went to go see Shikamaru and Temari, Itachi and Minato walked outside.

"Okay Itachi what do you want?" asked Minato.

"I wanted to tell you that I got word that Obito is coming to the village, he has a few powerful ninja with him, if my source is correct" said Itachi.

"How did you find this out? More importantly why are you telling me? I thought you hated me?" asked Minato.

"I do hate you but this is a serious matter that concerns this village and everyone in it and you are one of our more powerful shinobi" said Itachi, Minato smirked at him.

"Is that all?" asked Minato.

"I know you don't want to hear it but I think that Selena has been in on this the whole time" said Itachi, Minato just glared at him.

"Itachi when are you going to give up with that, she is not a spy" said Minato getting a little annoyed.

"Whatever you want to believe but I have my concerns, tell Naruto I have to investigate this some more" said Itachi, and then he vanished. Minato sighed and walked back inside the hospital, he saw Naruto standing there. When did he get here? I guess he could tell him now.

"Naruto, I have something to tell you, in private" said Minato, Naruto nodded and walked over to Minato.

"I just received word that Obito is coming to the village and he has some powerful ninja with him" Minato whispered in Naruto's ear, Naruto looked at him eyes wide.

"Who told you this?" asked Naruto.

"Itachi did, I don't know where he heard it from but it seemed like he was telling the truth" said Minato.

"Okay then I want you and the other ANBU to begin training immediately. You will be on a 12 hour training schedule starting at 9 a.m.-9 p.m., is that clear?" said Naruto in a very serious tone.

"Yes sir, we will begin today I will tell the others" said Minato and then he vanished. Naruto walked back to the others in the waiting room, Selena notice that Minato was gone.

"Where is Minato?" she asked.

"He had to go train; he won't be back until 9 tonight. His new training schedule is 12 hours long" said Naruto sitting down next to Temari putting his hand on her shoulder.

"O-okay then, well I have to get going I have to go train with Christine" said Selena, and she left. Jiraiya looked at his dad in confusion.

"Why is Minato training for 12 hours again?" asked Jiraiya, Naruto looked at him and sighed.

"Okay I'll tell you but this stays in this room. Obito is coming to the village, we don't know when and we don't know why but we just know he is coming. So Minato and the other ANBU are going to train 12 hours a day until he gets here" said Naruto, when he finished Jiraiya stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going son?" asked Naruto.

"I have to go train now; you can get the report from Ryo seeing as you're here. If you need me you know where to find me" said Jiraiya and he walked out of the hospital. Naruto smiled and just thought that Jiraiya was so much like him. Jiraiya went to training ground seven and saw Christine and Selena training; he ignored what they were doing and summoned shadow clones. He began sparring with them and giving it all he had.

Christine and Selena stopped training and just watched Jiraiya. They have never seen him this focused during training before. After five hours Jiraiya was panting heavily, Christine went up to him and tried to make him sit down but he shook his head no and made more clones. So Selena and Christine just sat there and continued watching. After another two hours Jiraiya fell to his knees and tried to catch his breath, he didn't know how Minato did a 12 hour training session.

"Jiraiya that's enough for today, you're going to hurt yourself" said Christine. She walked up to Jiraiya and helped him up, she brought him to the tree and he sat down. She sat next to him and snuggled up into his chest; he smiled and put his arm around her. After a few minutes of sitting there the ground started to shake, and suddenly they saw smoke coming from the ANBU training grounds. Something flew out of the smoke and landed a few feet from them, it was an ANBU member.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Jiraiya standing up, he notice that the man was all bloody and his cloths were torn up. He turned to them and smiled.

"Don't worry I'm just training with Minato, it's five of us on him. It's not going so well" he said sighing then he ran back to the smoke. Jiraiya and the others looked at each other and smirked, that was just like Minato.

"So what do you guys want to do now, it's only 2:30" asked Jiraiya, the girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go to the bath houses!" they yelled, Jiraiya shrugged and walked with them to the bath houses. When they got there, the girls went into the girl's side and Jiraiya went into the guy's side. When he walked in he saw Itachi, Daichi, Neji's son Hiashi, and Kiba's son Jack. He went into the water and sighed in relief, Itachi looked at him with a serious face.

"How is Ryo?" he asked.

"I don't know after my dad told me about Obito, I went out training" said Jiraiya looking around at them they all looked sad.

"Itachi, I need to ask you something important" said Jiraiya.

"Sure, what is it?" asked Itachi.

"Why do you hate my cousin so much?" he asked him. Itachi looked around the room and saw everyone looking at him they were curious too, they all liked Minato but Itachi never really did, especially after he left. Itachi sighed and looked at his little brother who was playing with Jack's dog Spot, he sighed.

"He betrayed us simple as that, he almost killed you and I and he did it with no remorse. It's plain and simple" said Itachi leaning up against the edge of the pool. Jiraiya looked at him and smirked.

"You really are an idiot" said Jiraiya, Itachi stood up and looked angry.

"Your father did the exact same thing when he was younger. So don't be such a dumbass, what is it because Sasuke is your father that you don't care what he did? It doesn't work that way buddy" said Jiraiya getting out of the water and sitting on a bench. Itachi clenched his fists and glared at Jiraiya.

"What are you going to hit me? I can beat you now Itachi, so go ahead and be my guest" said Jiraiya leaning his head against the wall. The others were in shock; nobody had ever talked to Itachi like that, besides Minato. Itachi walked up to Jiraiya and grabbed him by his arm and threw him into the wall. He broke through the wall which connected the girl's and boy's sides.

He crashed into the water and some girls ran out screaming. Christine, Page, Janelle, Selena, and one of Janelle's friends Victoria were left. They all looked shocked when they looked through the hole and saw Itachi jumped through it and into the water. Jiraiya stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth and smirked.

"You want to keep talking about my father Jiraiya" said Itachi, he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. Jiraiya smirked and got into a fighting stance. Itachi charged at him and Jiraiya charged at Itachi. Before they could hit each other someone caught both of their arms and swung them into opposite walls, everyone looked to see who did it and saw it was Minato. He looked at Jiraiya and shook his head; he looked at Itachi and did the same thing.

"What is with you two? We are in a state of emergency and you two are acting like a couple of children!" yelled Minato; he looked at everybody else who was now in one corner just watching.

"Well you two are only Chunin so I guess you don't know how serious this is! You know what; you two _are_ a bunch of childish morons! Do you know how dangerous Obito is? I can also guarantee that his two sons' will be there with him when he attacks, and you two are fighting amongst yourselves like kids! You are both 15 you have both seen things that 15 year olds should never have to see, but you have so suck it up. If you two really want to fight so bad then both of you will have to go through me first, so any takers" said Minato looking at Jiraiya and then Itachi.

Itachi stood up and looked at him and smirked. He jumped over Minato and charged at Jiraiya, next thing anybody knew Itachi was coughing up blood and Minato had him by his arm and he was squeezing. Minato looked at him and shook his head, he broke Itachi's arm over his knee and kicked him in the gut into the wall beside them. Everyone was amazed; they didn't even see him move.

Minato looked at Jiraiya, and then looked at Christine who didn't seem to care what he had just done. He looked at Daichi who also didn't seem to care too much; he did more than Christine but not enough to go help.

"Anybody else want to betray a fellow Leaf Shinobi and start attacking each other?" he asked looking pissed. They all shook their heads and then their eyes widened. Itachi charged at Minato with a Chidori, just as he was about to hit Minato, Minato grabbed Itachi's hand and closed it causing the Chidori to shock and cut up Itachi's hand. Itachi screamed in pain and Minato let go, then he did some hand signs.

"Elemental Seal!" yelled Minato touching his palm to Itachi's stomach. Itachi looked down and saw a seal appear on his stomach and suddenly his Chidori disappeared. Itachi tried to do more jutsu's but he just couldn't do it. He fells to his knees and looked up at Minato who was looking down at him with a serious face.

"What have you done to me?" yelled Itachi.

"I have sealed all of your chakra, so you can no longer do jutsu's. The only way you can get the seal off is if my uncle or me remove it or if I die" said Minato walking away. Everyone gasped and just watched Itachi run at Minato. He grabbed his vest and brought him closer to him.

"Release it now!" he yelled, Minato grabbed Itachi's hand and pushed him away from him.

"No I won't do it, if you want me to release the seal you're going to have to kill me" said Minato tapping his chest with his hand. Itachi charged at him but Minato kicked him in the gut and elbowed him.

"Just give it up Itachi, now I'm going to leave. If I have to come back here, all of you are in deep shit" said Minato, and then without another word he vanished. The group was frozen in shock, Minato just took away Itachi's jutsu, and he threatened them. Christine went over to Itachi to try to help him, but he pushed her away and walked out of the building. Jiraiya just stood there for a minute and then walked out too, the other guys followed him. The girls just stood there and looked at each other; they shrugged and went back into the pool. They start talking about personal things going on in their lives.

"So Selena everyone wants to know, have you and Minato had sex yet?" asked Janelle, Selena looked at her and blushed.

"No not yet Janelle, we have been arguing a little bit lately" said Selena looking sad.

"What have you guys been arguing about?" asked Christine.

"Well ever since Minato went on that mission a few months ago, he's been different" said Selena looking even sadder. They all looked at her confused.

"What mission Selena?" they all asked, Selena's eyes widened. She wasn't supposed to say anything, but they were her friends she should tell them. Minato might be mad at her but he probably wouldn't find out.

"I'm not really supposed to tell anyone, so you have to keep it a secret okay?" said Selena. They all nodded and awaited the story she was about to tell.

"Well Minato was on a mission with three other ANBU, it was an S-ranked mission. They had to find their target and kill him; the target was Orochimaru. So Minato was put as a scout by his leader and he found Orochimaru, he contacted the others and they arrived shortly after. They confronted Orochimaru and it all went downhill from there. Minato was knocked unconscious and woke up a few minutes later; he saw his team completely annihilated. He saw their bodies on the floor motionless, he went into a rage and released the Nine-Tails chakra, he went to two tails, and he went to level three on his Curse Mark. He went after Orochimaru, he found him and he was holding this little girl hostage. He was holding a kunai to her throat and told Minato to go with him or he would kill her. So Minato returned to normal and when he looked up he saw the girl falling to the ground. Her throat was slashed and her blood was gushing out, but before Minato could react Orochimaru appeared next to him and put the Five-Pronged Seal on the Kyuubi seal. So Minato passed out due to the pain and woke up in Konoha Hospital two days later. He told me about it the next day and I don't know he just seems different to me, he's more distant and he has been training a lot more lately" said Selena looking sad and trying to hold back tears.

The others looked at her and they all looked sad, especially Janelle, she knew exactly what he was going through. Or at least she knew that he had been through all of this before. Christine walked up to her and hugged her, and so did the other girls.

"So Christine, what is up with Itachi?" asked Janelle.

"I really don't know he has been so distant lately, he only ever talks to Daichi, and he won't even tell me what's wrong with him. It's like those two aren't even part of the family anymore" said Christine in a sad but serious voice.

"I know exactly how you feel Christine" said Selena, looking sad along with her friend. The girls left the bathhouse after that because the mood was too sad to stay. Selena goes to the park and sees Minato with another ANBU member, as she walks up the ANBU member vanishes and Minato turns to her.

"What do you want?" he asked looking like he had to be somewhere.

"I was just passing by and saw you, so I just decided to say hey" said Selena moving closer to Minato and hugged him; she noticed that he looked sad.

"What's wrong Minato?" she asked with a concerned face.

"We just got word that Obito is about a week away from the village" said Minato, he looked at Selena and kissed her head and he looked sad.

"So we have a week to prepare, that's kind of good news" she said, Minato looked at her and shook his head.

"For you guys it is, but my team and I are being sent out to try to stop him. We only have a three man team because one of them is in the hospital. We are leaving tomorrow and honestly, I-I don't know if we are going to come back alive" said Minato now looking directly in Selena's eyes. She hugged him tighter and shed a tear.

"Don't talk like that, of course you are going to come back" she said, he looked at her and smirked then looked up at the sky. He broke free from her hug and began to walk away, before he left he turned around.

"Selena, I-I love you" said Minato then he vanished. Selena's eyes widened and filled with tears. Minato has never told her he loved her, in fact he was the first one between the two of them to say it, she felt the same way but didn't know how he felt so she never said anything to her. She managed to smile through her tears, Minato just confessed his feeling to her, and it was a bitter sweet moment for her.

Minato appeared in Naruto's office and saw Naruto pacing back and forth. Minato put his hand on his uncle's shoulder and Naruto stopped and smirked. Naruto sat down in his chair and Minato stood on the opposite side of the desk.

"What can I do for you Minato?" Naruto asked.

"I want you to give this letter to my parents for me, just in case something happens to me" said Minato handing Naruto a piece of paper. Naruto took the paper and nodded; he stood up and walked to his nephew. He hugged Minato and squeezed him tight, Minato returned the hug. When they broke the hug Minato nodded and vanished, Naruto sat back down and sighed.

"I hope he makes it out of this" said Naruto to himself.

Jiraiya was at home sitting on the couch just staring at the clock; it was five minutes away from 9:00 p.m., he stood up and went into his room and locked the door behind him. The only thing he could think about was what Minato said to him and Itachi earlier. Was he really a child, did he really need to face reality and grow up. He thought he had grown emotionally and mentally, I guess Minato didn't see it that way. Jiraiya put his hands behind his head and sighed, when it came down to it maybe Minato is right, if him and Itachi were about to fight for something so stupid then he was a child. Obito was coming to the village soon and he should be preparing not fighting with his friends. Jiraiya dozed off on his bed.

Minato walked through the door of his house and sat down on the couch and sighed. He closed his eyes and lay down with his hands behind his head, he dozed off. A few minutes later he was awakened by someone sitting on his lap, he opened his eyes and saw Selena looking down at him. She was smiling at him and he looked confused and a little annoyed that she woke him up.

"Selena, why did you wake me up? I have to get up at five in the morning tomorrow" he said resting his head back down on the pillow. She lay down on top of him and snuggled into his chest.

"Minato, did you really mean what you said today?" she asked. He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Of course I did Selena. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it" he said still smiling a little. She smiled and squeezed him tighter, and then her face got serious.

"Minato I don't want you to go tomorrow, I want you to stay here with me because..." Selena started to say as she sat up, Minato looked confused.

"I love you Minato" she said smiling as tears began to form in her eyes. Minato looked at her; he smiled at her and brought his hand up to her face and wiped away her tears. He sat up holding her on his lap and kissed her on the lips, she returned his kiss.

"I have to go Selena, you know I do" he said resting his forehead on hers.

"Promise me you will come back" she said, he didn't answer her and she looked at his face with a worried look. She nudged him as if saying it again.

"I'm sorry Selena; I want to promise you that I will come back. I just can't do it though because I'm not sure if I will come back. I really want to Selena but I just can't, and if I don't come back I want you to sell this house and move in with my parents. I want to know that you will be taken care of" said Minato shedding a tear, Selena looked at him and saw his tear. She had never seen him cry before; she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just stop talking Minato, I can't take it anymore" she said crying; Minato hugged her and didn't let go for ten minutes. She fell asleep on his shoulder and he picked her up and brought her to her room. He tucked her in and walked out of the room; he walked into his room and started to pack his things for the mission. When he was done he walked back into Selena's room and took off his vest and put it on the foot of her bed. He smirked and walked back to his room and fell asleep.

It was about 7 a.m. when Selena woke up; she looked at her clock and sat up. She noticed Minato's vest on her bed, she got out of bed and ran to his room. When she got there she saw he was gone, she sighed and shed a tear. She walked downstairs and saw Anthony and Ino sitting on the couch, she walked up to them and they all shared hugs. They talked for a little and Ino explained that they just got back last night.

"Where is Minato?" she asked, she looked at Selena and saw a tear roll down her face. Ino and Anthony looked at each other and were worried.

"H-he went on a mission this morning. His team and he were sent to intercept my father and my brothers', since we got word that they were a week away from the village. He doesn't know if he is going to come back and I'm so worried about him" said Selena starting to cry, Ino hugged her and shed a tear. Anthony stood up and walked outside slamming the door behind him. He then vanished and appeared in Naruto's office, Naruto smiled and went to give him a hug but Anthony stopped him.

"How could you send my son on such a dangerous mission? We both know how dangerous Obito is!" Anthony yelled grabbing Naruto's shirt. Gem and Jiraiya who were in the room looked confused, Naruto looked at the ground.

"What does he mean dad?" asked Jiraiya.

"I-I sent Minato and his team to intercept Obito before he got here" said Naruto. Jiraiya's and Gem's eyes widened.

"D-dad how could you do that? Minato might not make it out of there alive" said Gem, Jiraiya clenched his fists.

"We needed someone to try and stop him, and Minato and his team were the best one's qualified for the mission" said Naruto releasing his brother's grip from his shirt. Jiraiya just looked at his dad in shock.

"Where are they going?" asked Jiraiya looking angry.

"I can't tell any of you that it's top secret" said Naruto sitting down. Anthony just looked at his brother and clenched his fists.

"Anthony, it was a hard decision for me to make. At first I was going to send Jiraiya, Itachi, Christine, Janelle, and Page along with them because they would have a few more shinobi with them. As soon as I mentioned their names Minato said no, he didn't want anyone of you on this mission because of the danger. So don't think I just chose your son, he wouldn't let me send the others" said Naruto, Everyone's eyes widened when he said that. Jiraiya smirked, so did Anthony.

"That's just like him, to think of others before himself" said Jiraiya, he turned to his uncle and smiled. He held up his fist and held up his thumb.

"Don't worry he will be back, Believe It!" he yelled, Naruto smirked thinking that he always used to do that when he was younger. Anthony just walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Dad" Jiraiya said turning to Naruto.

"Yes Jiraiya?" said Naruto.

"Do you think he will come back?" asked Jiraiya, with a concerned look on his face.

"I hope so Jiraiya, I hope so" said Naruto sitting down in his chair. Jiraiya nodded and walked out of the office to go tell the others. Itachi walked in after him, and explained to Naruto about the seal on him. Naruto nodded and released the seal, seeing as he taught Minato that seal he knew how to release it. Jiraiya walked by the park and saw everybody there except Selena, he walked up to them. He was greeted by a hug and a kiss from Christine, he smirked and the others came over.

"Guys I have some bad news" said Jiraiya looking sad.

"What is it?" Christine asked.

"Minato was sent to intercept Obito, to try and stop him before he gets here" said Jiraiya clenching his fists. Everybody looked shocked; they couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Why weren't any of us asked to go?" asked Janelle.

"Minato told my dad not to send anyone of us. He didn't want us to get hurt, so he went with his team this morning" said Jiraiya in a serious tone.

"Jiraiya, he will be okay won't he?" asked Janelle in a concerned voice, Page nodded beside her she wanted to know as well.

"I don't know, the way my dad and uncle were talking, I don't know if he is coming back this time" said Jiraiya holding back a tear. Janelle and Page put their hand over their mouths. Itachi and Daichi looked surprised; Hiashi and Jack clenched their fists. They all saw Selena coming down to them and they all looked sad.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked. They all looked at her and looked at the ground; she sighed and walked over to them.

"I guess you heard about Minato?" she asked looking at them.

"Yes Jiraiya just told us" said Itachi walking closer to Selena, this made Jiraiya a little scared of what was going to happen. Next thing they knew Itachi was giving Selena a hug, they all looked shocked.

"I'm sorry Selena for everything I've done to you and Minato. I hope you can forgive me and I hope he comes back safe to you" he said squeezing her a little tighter, she smiled and hugged him back.

"It's okay Itachi and thank you" she said breaking the hug.

"Now shouldn't we get to training" she said walking away. They all nodded and followed her to the training grounds. When they were done training it was 2:00 p.m., they all sat down exhausted. They all sat around for another two hours and everybody was now rested, suddenly they heard an explosion coming from the South Gate. Their eyes widened and they all looked at each other.

"You don't think that could be Obito? Do you?" asked Christine, Jiraiya gasped.

"Guys I sense Minato's chakra, he's in Kyuubi form! I also sense three other powerful chakras!" yelled Jiraiya he and the others stood up and ran to the smoke. When they got there they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

It was Minato but he looked different, he was in his Curse Mark level three form, and also it was mixed with the Kyuubi form. He had one chakra tail and his hair was long; it was spiked up and a lot darker than before, his skin became a dark reddish color. His muscles grew bigger and his hands slightly grew, his eyes were no in their Rinnegan form and had the Kyuubi's diamond shaped eye in the middle.

His right arm had spikes coming from his shoulder, and on the rest of his arm had similar spikes but they were smaller. His left arm had a single long spike on the shoulder and smaller spikes on the rest of his arm, his knuckles had the same small spikes on them.

Everyone runs over and stops twenty feet behind Minato because he yelled at them to stop. They all look and see five figures come out of the smoke. Selena recognizes three of them right away but she has never seen the other two. One of them was her father, one was her brother Justin he was 6 foot 3 and 175 pounds of almost pure muscle, he was wearing a dark blue robe with the Uchiha symbol on the back of it, his black hair was medium length and spikey, the other one was her brother Eli; he was wearing the exact same robe just smaller. He was about 5 foot 9 and 130 pounds of almost pure muscle; he had short spikey black hair. They all had their Sharingan's activated, as they walked through the smoke.

The other two wore black robes with nothing on it and they both had masks on, they weren't part of the Uchiha clan. Minato was breathing heavily and he was bleeding from his left arm, he cracked his knuckles and charged at Obito. Before he got to him one of the men in black jumped in front of him and tried to stab Minato. Minato dodged the kunai and punched the man so hard his skull cracked under his fist. The others jumped away as the man flew into the wall dead. Jiraiya and the others were in shock, he killed him with one blow.

Minato then spun around and went after the other man in black and punched through the man's stomach. Minato threw him off to the side and he was now dead as well. The others moved back another ten feet. Minato turned to see Justin's foot, he kicked Minato in the face and he was sent flying into a wall. Selena tried to run to him but Eli appeared in front of her, he looked up at her and smirked.

"I don't think so sister, he is going to die and you are going to watch" said Eli smiling. Suddenly Eli was sent flying through the air; Jiraiya had punched him in the face. Eli got up and walked over to the group, he pointed at everyone in the group.

"All of you on me, now let's go and leave these two to their fight" said Eli getting into a fighting stance. Everyone charged at the same time and Eli smirked, with his Sharingan he could see all of them clearly, before anyone knew what was going on Janelle was sent flying into a wall and she was knocked out, Page was flung next to her and was knocked out, Hiashi and Jack were sent into a building, Daichi was sent into a tree. Jiraiya, Selena, Itachi, Gem, and Christine were the only ones left standing. They were all panting heavily, they had no idea what just happened he barely moved and he took almost all of them out.

Obito was standing in the background watching his kids fight. He smiled for he was satisfied with what he was seeing. Suddenly Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari, Garra, Kankuro, Kiba, Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Lee, Ino, Anthony, Sasuke, Sakura, Mina, and Hinata appear. Obito sighs and steps closer to them. He does some hand signs and suddenly there was a flash of light. Naruto covered his eyes, when he opened them he saw Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Mina and Ino on the ground unconscious. Kankuro is in the bushes, Temari is on the floor and Shikamaru is standing over her. Garra, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Anthony, and Hinata are standing where they were as if not affected. Obito smiled and charged at them, he went straight for Hinata and Naruto couldn't make it in time.

Anthony managed to get there in time and he pushed Hinata and got hit into a tree, the tree broke in half. Obito then flew at Sakura and kicked her into a wall; she coughed up some blood and fell to the floor holding her ribs. Sasuke got pissed and charged at Obito with a Chidori. Obito smirked and grabbed Sasuke's arm and flung him at a wall he hit head first and was knocked out cold. Garra charged at Obito but he was kicked in the face and flew into the bushes. Naruto took advantage of Obito being distracted and rushed at him, he kicked him in the gut and Obito flew back a few feet.

Naruto punched him in the gut multiple times. Naruto goes for another kick but Obito grabs his leg and swings him into the ground hard. Hinata charges at Obito but he kicks her and she flies into a building. Naruto grabs Obito's neck but he punches Naruto in the gut which makes him let go, then he kicks him into a wall and Naruto falls to his knees holding his ribs.

"Give up Hokage, you cannot win" said Obito smirking.

"I will never give up, I will protect my village!" yelled Naruto, before Naruto could stand up Obito kicked him in the face and he skid twenty feet down the street. Naruto was unconscious; Obito smiled and continued watching his kids.

"Give up Minato, you can't win this" said Justin. Minato gave him a death glare. Minato tried to stand up but he couldn't move, his Curse Mark went back to normal and the Kyuubi's chakra was already gone. Minato winced in pain, he was almost out of chakra, he could only do one more move but it might kill him.

"I will never give up Justin" said Minato standing up, Justin smirked and charged at him. Before Minato could do anything Justin greeted him with seven punches to the gut, and he kicked him up in the air. He jumped up and slammed Minato down to the ground. Justin walked up to Minato and crouched down next to him with a kunai in his hand.

"Let's see what makes you tick" said Justin smiling as he plunged the kunai into Minato's left arm. Minato screamed in pain and tried to punch Justin but Justin caught his hand and slammed it into the ground, he then stabbed his right arm. Minato winced this time, and brought his knee up and managed to knee Justin in the face, Justin rolled on the ground for a few feet and stood back up. Minato ran at Justin with a Rasengan in his hand, being on the floor like that he was able to get back some of his chakra.

Justin tried to jump away but was grabbed from behind, he turned to see who it was and he saw Minato. Minato made a clone that grabbed him, and now the real Minato thrust his arm forward, Justin managed to move just enough and Minato was only able to get his left arm. Justin winced in pain and was sent flying backwards into a tree. Minato stood there trying to catch his breath; he had a little bit of time to regain some chakra.

Daichi jumped at Eli, Eli caught him and slammed him into the ground. Itachi tried to get there in time but before he could, everyone heard a blood curdling scream and they all stopped in their tracks. Eli stood up with a bloody kunai in his hand; he stood over Daichi's lifeless body and smiled. Itachi lost it he screamed and pulled out a kunai, he charged at Eli and began swinging away. Itachi managed to cut him a few times and he stabbed him in the right shoulder. Jiraiya jumped over Itachi and punched Eli in the face and sent him flying backwards.

Itachi walked over to his brother and fell to his knees beside him. He held his lifeless brother in his hands and screamed at the top of his lungs. Christine was crying and she charged at Eli, Eli punched her in the gut and slammed her into the ground and she was unconscious. Selena ran over to Minato's side and tried to heal him as much as she could. Jiraiya looked around and knew it was now between him and Eli. He charged at Eli and punched him in the gut; Eli punched him in the gut as well. Jiraiya kicked him in the side and Eli winced in pain, Eli punched Jiraiya in the ribs and he let out a slight scream of pain.

Eli then punched Jiraiya in the face and then slammed him in the ground a few feet from Christine and he was knocked out. Minato pushed Selena out of the way and she fell to her knees just as Justin punched Minato in the gut. Justin pulled out a kunai and stabbed Minato in the left arm and broke the kunai leaving a piece of it inside his arm. Minato winced in pain and the next thing he knew Justin was grabbing his throat and lifted him into the air and kept punching him in the gut and in the face. Jiraiya managed to stand up to see a paper bomb hissing about ten feet from him, it exploded and there was a lot of smoke.

Jiraiya slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The ground had craters in it and smoke was rising from them. He turned his head to the left and see's Christine laying on the floor her arm is bleeding and she is unconscious. He brings his arm to his face and sees that is it bleeding; he rubs the dirt from his eyes and looks around again. He sees Janelle in a crater in the wall; Page is on the floor next to her trying to stand up. Itachi is holding Daichi in his arms and crying, Sasuke and Sakura are with him but Sasuke is looked behind Jiraiya, he sees his dad kneeling on the ground panting. Anthony is in the middle of a tree that is broken in half; Shikamaru is kneeling over Temari who is starting to get up, Neji, Ten-Ten, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Mina, and Ino are on the ground shaking and trying to get up.

Jiraiya starts to stand up and sees Garra and Kankuro in the bushes unconscious. Jiraiya wobbles and turns to see Naruto yelling at him, but he can't make out what he is saying. He can only hear a ringing sound in his head, he starts to walk towards Naruto when he sees his dad's eyes look directly behind him and widen. Jiraiya stumbled a little as he tries to turn around, when he manages to turn his body, he freezes in shock. His eyes widen and his jaw drops, he begins to shake and he can't believe what he is seeing.

He saw Justin holding Minato in midair being held up by his throat, he was bleeding everywhere. Blood was flowing from open wounds all across his body and he was shaking. He fell to his knees, and he tried to get up but his body wouldn't move. He turned his head to the left and saw Selena on her knees crying, she was screaming something but he still couldn't hear anything.

The ringing was finally starting to go away and he heard Selena screaming, stop you're killing him! Justin smiled and began to punch Minato in the face, and gut. Obito and Eli came out of the trees behind them. Suddenly there was a big gust of wind that came from Minato's direction and Jiraiya covered his eye. When he opened them again he gasped and his jaw dropped.

"Dark Style: Dark Rasengan!" yelled Minato as he thrust his arm through Justin's gut. Justin dropped Minato and fell over on his hands and knees coughing up blood. Selena started to cry, even though he was an ass, Justin was still her brother. By this time everyone was up and was watching Minato and the others. Eli stood there in shock then clenched his fist and charged at Minato. Minato punched Eli in the face as hard as he could and sent him flying back; Obito caught his son and teleported to Justin. He grabbed him and jumped back a few feet, he put them down and did some hand signs.

"It is over for you all, first I'm going to kill this little girl! Lightning Style: Lightning Spear!" he yelled and he pointed his fingers at Gem. Suddenly there was a ripping and tearing sound and blood splattered everywhere. Everyone gasped as they saw who it hit; Gem opened up her eyes and saw someone standing over her. She started to cry as she saw who it was.

It was Minato, he was stabbed right through the stomach and he held the jutsu with his hand stopping it from getting to Gem. Jiraiya came and scooped up Gem, Minato walked forward causing the sword to go deeper into him. He was in so much pain but he didn't show it, he continued walking forward as Obito just watched, he couldn't believe it. Minato finally was right in front of Obito and he smirked.

"Y-you h-have hurt my f-family for t-the last t-time!" Minato yelled. Minato stabbed Obito in the gut with a kunai, and on the end of the kunai was a paper bomb. Obito's eyes widened as Eli grabbed Justin and jumped away, Obito looked at Minato and saw Minato smirking. The bomb began hissing and Minato made some shadow clones, two of them pulled him all the way back from where he was first stabbed and pulled him off the spear, the other four held Obito down.

"NO!" yelled Obito, then the paper bomb blew up and pieces of Obito were sent flying in all directions. Minato was lying on the floor and he smiled, then his head fell to its side and he passed out from all the blood he lost. Eli stood there holding Justin and then looked over at Minato; Selena was standing over him trying to heal him. She looked up at Eli and saw how angry he was.

Eli then vanished with Justin; everyone came over to Minato except Christine, Sakura, Sasuke, and Itachi. They were over at Daichi's body crying, Itachi looked up at his dad and Sasuke nodded at him. Itachi nodded back and picked up Daichi and brought him next to Minato. Everyone began hugging Ino and Sakura as they were all crying.

Naruto stood up and walked over to Sakura and hugged her and she squeezed him tight, he then walked over to Sasuke and hugged him as well Sasuke hugged him back and cried into his friends shoulder. Naruto stood over the two boys.

"Today we lost one of our own, Daichi Uchiha. He will never be forgotten, and we will miss him dearly" said Naruto looking at the ground, everyone else looked down at the ground and began crying. They all looked towards Minato to see if he was going to make it, they noticed that his left hand was black. Naruto looked at Anthony and they both knew what it was, it was because of the Dark Jutsu, it always did this to the user. Anthony did some hand signs and put his hand on Minato's hand and it returned to normal, they all sighed in relief.

Their relief quickly left when they saw that Minato was not breathing, Selena put her head to his chest and didn't hear a heartbeat. She looked up at Ino with tears in her eyes; Naruto quickly scooped him up and teleported to the hospital. The others were in the waiting room, they couldn't lose two of their friends today, and they wouldn't be able to deal with it.

* * *

**Rate and Review please!**

**Someone messaged me asking if the character Anthony was suppossed to be me. Well if any of you were wondering no it's not, my friend wanted me to write a Naruto FF and asked if he could be in it. Obviously his name is Anthony so yeah if any of you were wondering i hope that clears it up for you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys i'm back, sorry for the long wait. I've been really bust lately with a bunch of stuff.**

**Anyway here's Chapter 12, hope you guys enjoy it :)**

**I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Two Days Later:

Minato is in the hospital; his condition is better but still not good. Everybody went to Daichi's funeral; Itachi is recovering from surgery because he was able to get Daichi's eyes so he can achieve the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Selena and Ino have been by Minato's side since he got there. Anthony was sent on a mission to track down Eli and Justin. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji and Choji went with him. Jiraiya and Hinata have been with Christine and her parents everyday trying to comfort them.

Naruto's Office

Naruto is doing paperwork at his desk. He leans back in his chair puts his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He sighs and just thinks about how close he was to losing his family, friends and the village. He closes his eyes and just sits there trying to relax; there is a knock at the door.

"Enter" he says sitting up straight.

"Hi daddy" said Gem as she walks in, Naruto smiles at her. She walks up to him and hugs him.

"What can I do for my little girl?" asked Naruto.

"I wanted to know how Minato was doing, I haven't been able to get an answer from Selena or Ino, they are too sad to talk" said Gem sitting down on the open window. Naruto looked at her then at the ground.

"He is doing okay, his condition has gotten better but not by much. When he used his Curse Mark level three and Kyuubi form mixed, it took a toll on his body. He is not recovering the right way, and when he used that Dark Rasengan, it seems to have torn up the chakra points in his hand so he may not be able to use it again" said Naruto. Gem gasped a little then looked down at the floor.

"Dad why did he jump in front of me?" she asked, Naruto looked at her and smirked.

"He did it because he loves you Gem, you are his little cousin and he would do anything to protect you" said Naruto, Gem looked at him and faked a smile.

"Okay well I'm going to go and see Aunt Ino now, bye daddy" she hugged her father and jumped out the window.

"I hope Minato is okay" he said to himself and then continued doing paperwork. Gem walked through the hospital doors and went into the waiting room. She saw Ino asleep on the couch and Selena talking to Jiraiya, she walked up to them and sat down.

"Hey guys, any news on Minato?" she asked.

"Not yet, but Selena you should go home and get some sleep" said Jiraiya putting his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's okay Jiraiya I'm fine here, how is Christine and her family doing?" she asked, he looked at the ground.

"They are taking it pretty bad; my mom is over there right now making them dinner. I don't know what Itachi is going to do now; him and Daichi were really close" said Jiraiya; he looked in the direction of the hallway and saw three nurses running towards a room. Jiraiya stood up and looked to where they were running, it was Minato's room. His eyes widened and he ran towards the door, he was stopped and held back by a nurse.

"Let go of me that's my cousin!" he yelled, he managed to break free and he went into the room. Selena and Gem came through the door a few moments later, they were all shocked. It was Eli; he was standing at the edge of the bed with a kunai. They could see a tear roll down his cheek; he turned and looked at Selena.

"How can you stay here with them, this piece of shit killed dad! Justin isn't looking too great, and you are still here with them!" he yelled now holding the kunai to Minato's throat. Selena was about to run towards them but Jiraiya stopped her and pointed. She looked at Eli and saw that he had dropped the kunai on the bed and was now standing by the window.

"Selena, I will be back with Justin. Next time we meet, well let's just say your little lover boy won't have to be checked into the hospital" said Eli, then he jumped out of the window. Selena ran to the window to see if she could see him but he was gone. She turned to Minato and smirked, and then she looked out the window again.

"Should I even be here?" she thought to herself. She shook her head slightly.

"Of course I should be here, and I'm never going to leave. I'm happy here with Minato and everybody else" she thought to herself, she smiled and sighed. Jiraiya, Gem, and her walked back out to the waiting room and saw Itachi sitting down with Christine; his eyes were still bandaged from the surgery so Christine walks him around everywhere.

"Hey Itachi, and Christine. How are you guys doing?" asked Selena.

"Not so good, we miss him so much" said Christine now looking at the ground holding back tears. Itachi clenched his fists and stood up and faced the direction that Selena was in.

"It's your fault that Daichi is dead. If you would have never of come here, Obito wouldn't have attacked and he might still be alive!" yelled Itachi which woke up Ino.

"Itachi that's enough!" yelled Jiraiya holding Selena to his chest as she cried.

"It's the truth Jiraiya and you know it" said Itachi.

"No it isn't Obito was going to attack the village eventually, her being here had nothing to do with it. So don't go blaming her for something that she didn't cause!" yelled Jiraiya, as he said it Selena broke free from his grip and ran out of the hospital crying. Jiraiya walked up to Itachi and grabbed him by his shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Jiraiya in a raised voice.

"We all know it's her fault that the village was attacked, you can defend her all you want but you will see that I am right" said Itachi releasing himself from Jiraiya's grip and sitting back down. Jiraiya left the hospital and he was mad, why would Itachi think she had something to do with it? She didn't, did she? These were thoughts running through his head as he walked around the village. He turned the corner and started to walk to Minato's house.

He walked up to the door and knocked, a few minutes later Selena answered and she was still crying. She invited him in wiping away tears, they both sat down on the couch.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya I just want to be alone right now" she said to him.

"I can't leave you alone in a time like this, you're practically family" he said smiling, she smiled back.

"Don't listen to Itachi okay; he is just upset because of his brother. He will come around soon just give it time" he said with a serious face. She looked at him and smirked, then shook her head.

"Yeah, but when he said it, it got me thinking, what if he was right? What if the whole reason Minato got hurt and Daichi died was because of me? Maybe I should just leave the village so nothing like this happens again" she said looking very sad, Jiraiya pulled her close to him and hugged her.

"Don't ever think about that, do you know what Minato would do to me if I let you leave? Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty, but don't think like that it's not your fault things just happen" said Jiraiya, she shed a tear but quickly wiped it away and smiled squeezing him tighter.

"Thank you Jiraiya" she said, he smiled.

"You're welcome Selena, remember you're not alone anymore, you have people who care about you. Oh my dad wanted me to ask you something" he said breaking off the hug.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well we are having dinner tomorrow with Sakura's family and he wanted to know if you would come?" asked Jiraiya, she looked at the ground.

"I don't know if I should because of Itachi" she said, Jiraiya put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him; I'll keep him in check. Please come you need a break from all of this" he said smiling, she smiled back and nodded.

"Great it's tomorrow at 7 p.m. at my house, see you there" he said as he walked out of the house. Selena sighed and laid down on the couch, he was right she needed a break from all of this. She got up and went to Minato's room; his vest was lying folded on his bed. She walked over to it and picked it up, it still had his smell. She hugged it and smiled, then put it back down and went to the window. It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining bright, there was a slight breeze going through the village, it was a little bit chilly but it was nice.

"Minato you better get well soon" she said to herself. She sighed and went to her room and went to sleep.

Minato was lying in the hospital bed and talking to the Kyuubi in his mind. Minato looked up to see the giant gate with a seal on it, inside the gate he could see the Demon fox staring at him and smirking.

"What do you want Fox?" he asked.

"I want you to wake up I'm tired of having you in here, you bug the hell out of me" the Fox said smiling. Minato just sighed and shook his head.

"I wish I could wake up but my body just doesn't want to get up" he said sighing.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough" said the Fox resting his head on his arm. Minato smirked and sat down next to the gate.

"Get used to me Fox, I might be here a while. There is one thing I want to know though" said Minato, the fox opened one eye and looked at him.

"What would that be?" asked the Fox.

"Is there a way to get some of my dad's Kyuubi chakra sealed in me without dying?" he asked, the Kyuubi's eyes widened and he sat up.

"Well I guess you could do that, your grandmother had my full power in her, so I don't see why not" said the Fox, Minato smirked and leaned his head back.

"Good to know Fox, good to know" he said, the Fox smiled and lay back down and dozed off. Minato looked at the Fox and smirked; he leaned up against the cage and dozed off as well.

One Week Later:

Jiraiya and Selena are sitting down in Minato's hospital room talking about random things. Suddenly the door opens and they see Anthony, Naruto, and Sasuke walk in. Jiraiya looks confused, why would they all be here at once? Naruto motioned for Jiraiya to come outside with them; he excuses himself from Selena and goes into the hallway with them.

"What's up dad?" Jiraiya asked still looking confused.

"Anthony just got back from his mission and we have some news" said Naruto in a serious voice.

"Well what is it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well first of all we confirmed that Justin is unfortunately going to be okay. Second we found out three of the bases that they were going to, but we don't know how many more hey have. Third Justin and Eli have seemed to get three new recruits and they seem pretty strong from what we have seen. Fourth Eli seems to have taken a role of leadership until Justin recovers completely, he is pissed and he wants revenge. Fifth it seems Obito has another son, he and Eli are twins, but he was sent away when he was born, he is one of the new recruits. Finally it seems that Eli has obtained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but he only has it on his left eye, he managed to get it from his dad when he died. So we have to ready for another attack, I hope Minato is awake by then" said Anthony with a concerned look on his face. Jiraiya had wide eyes; he couldn't believe what they just told him. He recovered from his state of shock and looked at his dad.

"Do we have someone tailing them now?" he asked

"Yes, Kiba is trailing them" said Naruto, Jiraiya nodded.

"How are we going to approach this?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Well until we hear back from Kiba we can't really do much but train and prepare for an attack. Right now I want Teams 13, 15, and 18 down at the training grounds" said Naruto.

"Yes sir" said Jiraiya, he walked back into the room and the others left. He went over to Minato and bowed his head, he turned to Selena.

"Let's go Selena we have to go train, go get your team and meet me at Training Ground Seven in ten minutes" said Jiraiya, she nodded and they both left. Ten Minutes later everyone was there, Team 13: Jiraiya, Itachi, and Christine (Minato is an ANBU, so he is not really with them anymore). Team 15: Gem, Jack, and Hiashi. Team 18: Selena, Janelle, and Page.

"Okay so we are all here, so I guess I'll tell you why we have to train so suddenly" said Jiraiya, Itachi leaned up against a tree and sighed.

"Well first of all we confirmed that Justin is unfortunately going to be okay. Second we found out three of the bases that they were going to, but we don't know how many more hey have. Third Justin and Eli have seemed to get three new recruits and they seem pretty strong from what we have seen. Fourth Eli seems to have taken a role of leadership until Justin recovers completely, he is pissed and he wants revenge. Fifth it seems Obito has another son, he and Eli are twins, but he was sent away when he was born, he is one of the new recruits. Finally it seems that Eli has obtained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, but he only has it on his left eye, he managed to get it from his dad when he died." Said Jiraiya remembering every word his uncle told him. They all gasped and Itachi clenched his fists.

"I'm going to kill Eli!" Itachi screamed, Selena looked at him and held back tears from the news she just heard.

"I have another brother" she thought to herself.

"Itachi calm down you can't even see yet" said Jack.

"That's what you think' said Itachi; everyone looked at him in confusion. Itachi took of the bandages around his eyes, when he opened them they all gasped.

"I can see perfectly now" said Itachi smiling.

"Well now we have a better chance of winning" said Jiraiya smirking.

"Selena I want to spar with you" said Itachi smirking, they all looked shocked.

"W-why me?" she asked.

"Well you do have the Mangekyou Sharingan, so I want to test you" said Itachi getting ready to fight. She nodded and activated her Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Itachi, I want to train with you too" said Christine, Itachi nodded at her.

"If you can keep up" said Itachi, she smirked.

"I can just watch this" she said, she closed her eyes and then opened them.

Everyone starts to train and they are all doing very well. It is now 7:00 p.m., they have been training for five hours. They all sit down under a tree relaxing and talking. They hear a noise in the bushes and jump to their feet.

"Why are you guys so jumpy" asked Minato smiling. Selena smiled and ran to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss. She started to cry but quickly wiped away her tears and held the rest back; she just looked at him smiling. He smiled back at her and kissed her on her cheek; he took her hand and walked to the others.

"Minato, when did you wake up?" asked Jiraiya hugging his cousin.

"Well maybe about an hour ago, so I just opened up the window and left" he said scratching the back of his head and smiling. Jiraiya smirked and nudged his cousin with his fist.

"Minato!" screamed Gem running up to him, she jumped in the air and he caught her. She hugged him as tight as she could and they both smiled.

"How's my favorite little girl doing?" he asked putting her down and rubbing her head.

"I'm good, thanks to you" she kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" she said gripping him tighter, he smirked and did the same.

"I would do it all again if it meant saving you Gem" he said, she smiled. Minato let her go and looked at Itachi, he walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Itachi" he said.

"Let's not talk about it" Itachi said holding back tears. Minato nodded and turned to Christine.

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Good I guess" she said looking at the ground. He nodded, and turned to the others.

"Hey guys, good to see you" he said smiling they all smiled and gave each other hugs. Janelle kissed him on his right cheek and Page kissed him on his left cheek at the same time. He smiled and saw Selena's eyes rolling, he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips, and she blushed and giggled. She rested her head on his chest and sighed in relief.

"Hey guys I want to show you something" Minato said closing his eyes, they all looked at him in confusion. He opened his eyes smirking, they all gasped.

"M-Minato, you got the eyes" Jiraiya said still in shock.

"Yeah I did, finally have my Rinnegan/Sharingan eyes" he said smirking, he looked at Jiraiya who looked sad.

"What's wrong Jiraiya?" he asked.

"Well since you have these eyes, that means you were about to die. Didn't you say to get those eyes you had to be beaten to within an inch of your life?" said Jiraiya, everyone gasped and looked at Minato who was now looking at the ground.

"Yeah that's right, I guess I was really close to dying this time, but hey it all worked out in the end" he said smiling, suddenly someone slapped him in the face. He turned and saw it was Selena, she was crying and then she stormed off. Minato tried to go after her but Jiraiya held his arm.

"She needs to be alone for a little while" he said, Minato pulled free and ran after her. Jiraiya shook his head and smirked, he turned to Itachi who was clenching his fists.

"What's wrong Itachi?" he asked.

"Every time I get stronger, Minato always beats me somehow and I'm tired of it. Tell him to meet me here tomorrow at noon to see who truly is stronger" Itachi said then he vanished. Everyone sighed and sat back down just talking.

"Selena wait!" yelled Minato, he finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand. He tried to turn her around, but she struggled so she could hide her tears. He finally managed to turn her around and saw she was crying. He hugged her but she didn't hug back, he broke off the hug and leaned her up against a tree.

"Selena what's wrong with you?" he asked, she looked at him and cried a little more.

"Do you really have to ask?" she asked trying to stop crying.

"Yes because I have no idea what's wrong with you" he said putting his head on hers and pulling her to his chest. She cried into his chest but pushed him away a little.

"Why are you acting like this, just tell me. I thought you would be happy that I'm back but right now it seems like you don't want to be near me" he said trying to pull her closer, but she pushed away again.

"You want to know what's wrong. What's wrong is you almost died Minato, and you act like it doesn't even matter. Yes you got these new eyes but to get those means you had to be within an inch of your life. You came so close to death, and you don't even care how that made us feel. We waited in the hospital day and night not knowing if you would make it, and you get out and just joke around about the whole thing like nothing happened!" she said her voice raising as she said it, she was crying even more now. He looked at her and began to tear up.

"I'm sorry Selena; I didn't mean to joke around about it. I was just excited about the new eyes, I know I almost died and I'm sorry for that. If I did die it would have been for a good reason, I saved you and everyone else" he said stroking her hair, she looked at him and he wiped away her tears.

"I won't scare you like that again" he said smiling; she looked away from him and started to cry again. He looked surprised, he stroked her hair.

"What more can I do Selena?" he asked his voice raising a little as he backed away from her. She looked at him and looked at the ground. She lifted her head up slowly so she was looking into his eyes.

"Tell me you love me" she said.

"I love you Selena with all my heart" he said pulling her closer to him. She smirked and looked into his eyes.

"I love you too Minato" she said kissing him on his lips.

"Hey let's go back home okay" he said, she nodded and they started walking back to their house. They walked in the door and Minato sat down on the couch and put Selena on his lap. She sat so they were facing each other. Minato kissed Selena and it lead to them making out. Minato brought his hands up to her back and unbuttoned her bra; she let out a slight yelp and broke the kiss.

"Minato what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to go that far" he said blushing; he looked at her and saw her smiling. She got off his lap and took his hand; she led him upstairs to her room. She pushed him onto the bed and she took off her skirt and her shirt, she was wearing a red bra with red panties. Minato took off his shirt and Selena sat on his lap as they fell back onto the bed. Minato took off his pants and pressed up against Selena, kissing her neck and lips.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Minato sighed and Selena giggled. Minato got up and walked to the door forgetting her was just in his underwear. He got to the door and opened it.

"U-um h-hello Minato" said Janelle blushing, Minato looked at her confused then realized he wasn't wearing pants. He sighed, no point in putting on pants now she already saw him in his underwear.

"Hey Janelle, what are you doing here at a time like this?" he asked her.

"Jiraiya and Christine wanted me to get you, they want to have a meeting or something with Teams 13, 15, and 18" said Janelle still blushing.

"Can't it wait me and Selena are kind of _busy_ right now" he said, she looked confused at first then realized what he meant. She giggled and continued blushing.

"Sorry they want the meeting right now, but they don't want Selena there. It's about her family apparently and they don't want her to hear this" she said trying not to focus on his body.

"Fine, let me get dressed. Jiraiya owes me big time for this, you can come in and wait on the couch for me" he said walking away. She walked in and sat on the couch as Minato went upstairs. When he went into Selena's room she jumped on him and began kissing him, he sighed and made her stop.

"What's wrong? Who was at the door?" she asked.

"It was Janelle; Jiraiya wants to have a meeting with me right now so I have to go. We can continue this another time, maybe when I get back if you are still up" he said putting on his vest and pants, she sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Fine I guess I'll try to stay up, just don't be home too late" she said winking at him. He sighed, why did it have to be now, of all times. He kissed her goodbye and walked downstairs.

"Okay Janelle let's go" said Minato opening the door, Janelle followed him and they walked down the street. After two minutes of walking Janelle started to talk to him.

"Minato can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

"If you never met Selena, would we still be together?" she asked looking at him, he looked at her his eyes a little wide.

"I don't know, I mean we could have been but we will never know now I guess. Why do you ask? Do you think about it a lot?" he said looking at her seriously now.

"Yeah I do, almost every day" she said now looking sad, Minato stopped walking and grabbed her arm. She looked up at him and saw he was a little sad.

"I'm sorry Janelle I didn't know you felt that way, I'm going to be honest I think about what might have been sometimes too. Especially when Selena and I have arguments, but I love her Janelle so we can never be together" he said looking at the ground.

"I know we can't Minato, but if anything ever happens between you and Selena you know where to find me" she said smirking and she nudged him. He smiled and nodded and they continued walking to go see Jiraiya. They finally get to Jiraiya's house and they sit down on the couch. Itachi, Jack, Hiashi, Gem, Christine, Page, and Jiraiya are all there.

"So what do you want Jiraiya" said Minato in a very annoyed voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Selena and him were in the bedroom when I got there, you interrupted them Jiraiya" she said giggling; Minato rolled his eyes and laughed. They all laughed along with him, then Jiraiya got serious.

"Well I'm sorry Minato but this is important. As you all know Justin is recovering, and Eli has been recruiting people. So I want to know what you guys want to do about it" Jiraiya said with a serious face.

"I say we find them and kill them all" said Itachi smirking.

"For once I agree with Itachi" said Minato, Itachi smiled.

"But I also think we should come up with a strategy if we are going to do this" said Minato stretching and laying down.

"We can't go after them; you saw what they did to the village! You almost died Minato, and I already lost my brother!" said Christine in a raised voice; everybody looked at the ground except Minato and Itachi.

"Christine that is why me and Minato want to do this" said Itachi, Christine looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Eli killed Daichi, Minato was almost killed protecting us, and all of our friends were hurt trying to fight them. It's simple we just want revenge, and if we hit them on their home turf without them knowing we are coming, we will have the upper hand and we could take them all out" said Minato putting his hands behind his head.

"But what if y-" she tried to say when Jiraiya held her hand and cut her off.

"There is no way we will come back not injured, that is a guarantee. We may even die, but I'm willing to take that risk" said Minato standing up and extending his arm out making a fist.

"Now who is with me?" he asked smirking. Itachi stood up almost instantly and fist pumped Minato smiling, Gem, Jack, Hiashi, Janelle, and Page did the same. Jiraiya stood up and did it as well; they all looked at Christine who was still sitting down. Jiraiya nodded towards her, and she got up slowly.

"I don't know if I can go guys. If any of you got killed while we were there, I couldn't live with that. I already lost my brother, I don't want to lose anyone else" she said starting to cry, Jiraiya walked up to her and took her hand.

"It's okay Christine you don't have to go, and if you stay I will too" said Jiraiya, then he leaned in and kissed her. Minato smirked and rolled his eyes, Itachi did the same.

"Jiraiya are you seriously going to stay here?" asked Hiashi.

"Yes Hiashi, besides someone has to cover for you guys" he said smiling. They all smiled and then looked at the ground.

"Minato just do me a favor" said Jiraiya, Minato looked at him.

"Protect my little munchkin for me" he said smiling at Gem, she looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Jiraiya don't call me that anymore, I'm 14 now you can't keep treating me like a little kid" she said giggling and nudging him. He rubber her head and smiled at her.

"Gem you're always going to be a little girl to me. I'm going to call you that for the rest of your life, you might as well accept it" he said smiling, the others laughed and so did Gem. She nodded and hugged him; he smiled and rubbed her head.

"Okay I can't do this" said Minato looking concerned.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"I can't let all of you go, I think that Itachi, Janelle, Page, and I should go" said Minato, everyone just looked at him but Itachi looked like he knew what he was trying to say.

"No" said Gem and Hiashi.

"We are in this together" said Jack, Minato sighed and looked at Itachi and they rolled their eyes.

"Look I appreciate it but we need our best fighters going, I would have said Jiraiya but he is staying here. Besides the less people we have the better we can maneuver" said Minato.

"I don't care we-" before she could finish Jiraiya grabbed her arm, she looked at him and he shook his head.

"Gem I think Minato is right, they should be the only one's going. Besides if it is just them going it will be easier to lie to everyone, we could just say they are training" said Jiraiya nodding at Minato, he nodded back.

"Come on let's go" said Minato walking away with Janelle, Itachi, and Page. Jiraiya yelled something at Minato.

"Take care of yourself out there, all of you come back home safe" he said and Minato looked at him nodded and they continued walking. Gem just looked at Jiraiya with a face saying what the hell.

"Don't give me that look Munchkin, I know it's dangerous but it's the right thing to do. Come on let's go and tell Selena about this so she doesn't get too worried" said Jiraiya walking away. They get to Minato and Selena's house about 30 minutes later, to break the news to her. They knock on the door and Selena answers the door and she looks kind of sad.

"Hey Selena can we come in?" asked Jiraiya, she opened up the door more so they could walk in. They all sat down on the couch and Selena sat on the chair next to it.

"I know why you guys are here" she said sighing, they all looked confused.

"You do?" said Gem.

"Yeah you came to tell me that Minato is leaving to go find my family" said Selena leaning back in the chair, the others looked puzzled.

"How did you know that?" Christine asked.

"Minato came and told me about 30 minutes ago, he already grabbed all the stuff he needed and left" said Selena.

"Okay so you know about that then, and you were okay with him leaving?" Hiashi asked shocked, Selena looked at him.

"Well I'm not okay with it, but you know Minato there is no stopping him once he puts his mind to it. I'm just kind of worried about Justin and Eli, I know it sounds crazy but they are still my family" said Selena looking sad now, Jiraiya nodded to himself and smirked.

"Don't worry Selena; he will come here in one piece. It's Minato he is too stubborn to die, that goes for everyone else too" he said smiling, everyone smiled along with him. Selena looked and all them and smirked, she knew he would come back alive, he had to right?

* * *

**Well there it was Chapter 12 I hope you guys liked it.**

**Don't forget to Review :)**

**Chapter 13 will be up sometime this week**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, no excuses just forgot i didn't post it**

**Well here's Chapter 13 guys, hope you like it**

**I own nothing but the plot, and my characters :)**

* * *

Minato was sitting down in his tent looking at some maps so he could find the best route to the base. Someone unzipped his tent and walked in; he looked up and saw it was Janelle. He looked back down at the map writing some things down. Janelle sat next to him and looked down at the map. She looked at Minato and was about to say something when Minato shook his head.

"Janelle I don't have time to talk right now" said Minato in an annoyed voice, still looking at the maps.

"Fine then, you don't have to be such an ass Minato Yamanaka" she said; leaving the tent a little mad. He didn't take his father's name even though Anthony and Ino got married two years ago. He didn't want to take the name because he didn't really know his dad too much, they have been hanging out and bonding but he still doesn't know too much about him. Minato heard a noise from outside his tent, his head shot up as he looked around.

He saw a shadow right beside the tent. He moved towards the entrance of his tent and unzipped it quietly; he waited for the shadow to get in front of his tent. He pulled out a kunai and pounced on the person outside holding the kunai to their neck. He looked to see who it was and it was Gem, he pulled away the kunai and helped her up.

"Gem what are you doing here?" he asked in a raised voice.

"I wanted to help, I can't just sit around like the others" she said brushing dirt off of her. Minato grabbed her arm and brought her over to the others by the fire.

"It seems we have a new member" he said letting go of Gem, looking pissed.

"Gem what are you doing here?" Janelle and Page asked, Itachi just rolled his eyes and went to his tent.

"I want to help, and besides I have Byakugan so you can use me" she said smirking at Minato, he rolled his eyes and walked away. Gem sat down with the girls and smiled, she started to laugh a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Janelle asked in a serious voice.

"Minato looks mad, that's why" she said smiling.

"You shouldn't be here Gem, I know you mean well but you should have stayed home" said Janelle, Gem looked at her in confusion.

"Why?" she asked.

"The reason Minato didn't want you to come is because with you at home he wouldn't have to worry about you. I mean he is going to worry about us but not as much because we are more trained. You are his little cousin, so he is going to be even more distracted in a fight now" said Janelle with a serious voice. Gem looked at the ground; Page put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that" said Gem.

"Well you are here now so don't worry too much about it. Just promise you will be careful, Minato couldn't live with himself if something happened to you" said Page hugging Gem.

"I will don't worry, well I'm tired I'm going to go to sleep. Page do you mind if I stay with you?" she said, Page smiled and pointed at her tent and Gem smiled and walked to the tent and went inside.

"Page you know Minato isn't going to fight like himself when she is around. He is going to be too worried about her" said Janelle.

"I know but Gem can take care of herself, I'm going to bed as well. See you tomorrow Janelle" said Page walking to her tent. Janelle was sitting alone by the fire with her eyes closed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she jumped a little and looked and saw Minato standing over her. She hit him in the arm and smiled.

"Don't scare me like that you idiot" she said.

"I'm sorry, so you wanted to talk to me before. What did you want to talk about?" he said sitting next to her.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" she said looking at the fire.

"Janelle, don't do that come on tell me" he said.

"I was just thinking about what you told me the other day, about how we can't be together" said Janelle.

"Oh that" said Minato.

"Yeah that, I wish you never met her" she said looking at the fire.

"I know you don't Janelle, but I did so you are going to have to learn to live with it. I'm sorry but it's tr-" before he could finish saying it Janelle kissed him on the lips. Minato pulled away after a few seconds and just looked at her.

"Janelle what the hell are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"I'm sorry Minato; I don't know what came over me, it just felt right" said Janelle blushing. Minato stood up and began to walk away, Janelle grabbed his hand.

"Janelle let go of my hand right now" said Minato in an angry voice, Janelle stood up next to him.

"Minato I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. It won't happen again I promise" she said. Minato looked at her and smirked.

"I'm not mad Janelle, just don't do it again. I will be honest with you though, I did miss your kisses" he said freeing himself from her grip and he went into his tent. She just stood there and smiled, she put out the fire and went to her tent blushing as she did.

"Maybe he still has feeling for me" she said to herself, blushing. She lay down on her sleeping bag and dozed off thinking about Minato the whole time. The next morning Minato was the first one up so he packed up his tent and went to the lake to wash up. He put his hands in the water and splashed his face, it felt cool and refreshing. He got finished washing and walked back to the camp to see if anyone was up yet.

He got to the camp and only Janelle was up, he sighed and walked over to help her with her tent. He got there and she blushed, he just looked at her and smirked. They were folding up the ten and their hands touched Janelle pulled away and blushed and Minato just smirked again.

"Thank you Minato" she said when they were done.

"No problem Janelle" he said sitting down next to a tree. She sat next to him about two feet away.

"Minato, about last night I'm sorry I kissed you" she said, he shook his head.

"I told you it was okay, you don't have to worry about it" he said smirking.

"Do you remember what I said that night?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember, you said that if anything happened to me and Selena and we broke up, that I would know where to find you" he said smiling, he chuckled a little. She looked at him and nudged him laughing along with him.

"Minato do you ever think of George?" she asked.

"Of course I do, how could I forget my friend who I let die" he said looking at the ground.

"Minato don't think like that" she said now turned towards him.

"Come on Janelle you know it's true, you were there. I never should have confronted the enemy, we were just Gennin I should have made the team retreat. George died in front of my eyes because I couldn't make a good call" said Minato; he shed a tear as he said it.

"Minato don't do that to yourself, it was-" she couldn't finish because Minato cut her off,

"Stop, you and I both know it was so stop trying to make me feel better by saying it wasn't. Do you know what George's parents said to me when we got back and they find out?" he said with a serious voice.

"N-no I didn't know they said anything to you Minato" said Janelle looking at his face which looked even sadder now.

"They told me that they wish that George and I never met. That he would have been better off without me, that he would still be alive if it wasn't for me. Then when I tried to say something and give her a hug she slapped me across the face. Then she just walked away leaving me there, and when I went to the other parents, it was basically the same thing but they didn't slap me but they were pissed as well" said Minato now crying, he looked away from her and tried to wipe away his tears but more just kept coming.

"M-Minato I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had to go through that" said Janelle who was now sitting right next to him. She put her shoulder on his arm and hugged him, he finally stopped crying and pushed her away from him, not hard just enough to move her.

"Janelle I'm going to go on my recon route now, I need to clear my head" he said getting up and vanishing, she sighed and just sat there.

"Minato, why do you push everyone away? If you just let people help you, you wouldn't have to keep it all bottled up inside you. Just let me help you, please" she thought to herself, she sighed and stood up. She walked over to where they had the fire and saw Gem, Itachi, and Page were sitting down. Page and Gem looked sad and Itachi had the same look he always had.

"What is up with you guys?" Janelle asked.

"We heard everything Janelle" said Gem, Janelle's eyes widened.

"Oh I see" she said sitting down.

"Don't worry Janelle, that's the way Minato is. He has been that way as long as I can remember, but if there is one thing that I know about him. Minato will never let anyone close to him, not even his own mother. The only person he probably opened up to is Selena, but you would have to ask her because I'm not sure. I just hope this doesn't distract Minato even more then he already will be" Itachi said looking at Janelle and then turned to Gem giving her a glare because of the last thing he said. She rolled her eyes and poked the ground with a stick.

The rest of them all stood up and packed up their tents and their gear. Minato came back about 30 minutes later, he had a few cuts and bruises on him and above his left eye there was a gash and it was bleeding a lot. They all ran up to him but he just walked past them and opened up his bag and got out his water canteen and bandages.

He poured water over his face washing away some of the blood, he grabbed a towel and wiped the rest of the blood on his face. He took off his shirt and his ribs were badly bruised and he had a gash across his chest. He wiped the blood off his chest and rubbed some medical paste on it and winced in pain because it stung. He wrapped up his body in the bandages; his chest, his whole left arm, and his right hand were now covered in bandage wrap. He sighed and stood up, he started walking toward the direction he came from.

"Minato, where do you think you're going?" asked Janelle.

"Going back to fight, I'm not done yet" he said, Gem grabbed his hand. He looked at her and saw a tear roll down her face.

"No Minato, you can't go back look at you. If you go back you're going to get killed!" yelled Gem, Minato looked at her and smirked. He hugged her and she could feel him jump a little because of his ribs, but he didn't care. The next thing everyone knew she was in his arms unconscious, he brought her over to a tree and put her down.

"Page do you mind looking out for her?" he asked her.

"Sure Minato, you guys better come back safe though" she said nudging Itachi, he rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Janelle, Itachi let's go before they move" Minato said walking past them.

"Minato you're forgetting your shirt" said Janelle.

"I'm just going to go like this, I'll probably just get the shirt ripped anyway" said Minato smiling. Janelle laughed and rolled her eyes, Janelle and Itachi walked with Minato and then they jumped into the trees and vanished. Page set up trip wires around their position and sat with Gem waiting for her to wake up.

"Minato how much longer, we have been going in the same direction for 10 minutes" said Janelle.

"We are here" said Minato raising his fist signaling them to stop. They all stopped and looked ahead, they saw three people. One of them was Eli; the other two wore hoods so they couldn't see their faces. Minato signaled Itachi to get around behind them, and he motioned for Janelle to go to the left. They did as they were told and Minato pulled out three kunai. Two had paper bombs and one had a flash bomb on it, he tossed the one with the flash bomb on it.

The three people turned around quickly and saw it coming they jumped in the air and the flash went off, Minato tossed another one at Eli and it stuck to a tree about five feet from him and exploded. Minato took the other one and jumped to another tree and planted it there. He jumped to the ground where one of them was landing; when he landed he kicked the person into a tree. He went to go after another one but Eli punched him in the face and sent him flying back into a tree. Minato winced in pain and he fell to his knees holding his ribs.

"Well Minato you came back for more. I'm surprised you came all alone again, we beat your ass last time so why come back" said Eli walking closer to him. Minato looked at him and smiled.

"Who says I came alone" said Minato raising his fist, Eli quickly turned around to see Janelle kicking the other person into a tree; he turned to his left and saw Itachi running at him. He had no time to react and Itachi punched him in the face sending him back a few feet. Eli recovered and charged at Itachi, but Itachi grabbed his fist and slammed him into the floor.

"Eli you really don't seem that tough" said Itachi picking him up and throwing him into a tree. Eli vanished in a puff of smoke; Itachi turned around but couldn't get away fast enough. Eli plunged a kunai into Itachi's arm, Itachi managed to move a little bit, just enough to avoid a serious injury. Itachi winced in pain; Eli grabbed his shirt and flung him into a tree hard. Itachi fell to his knees holding his arm.

"Not tough my ass" said Eli smiling, Itachi looked at him and smiled. Eli turned around but couldn't do anything about it. Minato kicked Eli in the face as hard as he could and sent him flying through two trees. Minato turned around and caught the fist heading straight for his face; he swung the person around and slammed him into a tree.

"Time to end this, Rasengan!" yelled Minato forming a Rasengan in his left hand, he ran at Eli and right before he was going to hit him with it he screamed in pain. The Rasengan disappeared and his hand started bleeding and it was red, it felt like it was burning. He looked at his hand and it was shaking.

"Damn, is this because of that jutsu I used?" he asked himself. He looked up and saw Eli standing over him, Eli kicked him in the gut, and he turned him around and held his head. Minato's eyes widened, he was staring at Janelle and Itachi on their knees with the other two men holding their hair. Minato had flashbacks of that day with George and his team.

"Eli please let them go, I will do whatever you want just let them go" said Minato. Eli looked at him and chuckled.

"That's right you've seen this before haven't you" said Eli, Minato's eyes widened. .How did he know about that? Minato only told Naruto, and his friends.

"How do you know that?" asked Minato, Eli looked at one of the men and nodded. The man nodded and took of his hood, Minato stared at the man's face and a tear rolled down his face and he started to shake. He looked at Janelle and began to cry. Janelle looked up and saw who was holding her, her eyes widened and she started to cry as well.

"George?!" she yelled in shock, Itachi gasped and Minato fell to his hands and knees. He looked up at George, he was almost exactly as he remembered him. He had short spikey brown hair; he now had a scar on his left eye making it barely able to open. He took off his robe and he looked about 6 feet 165 pounds, he had a lot of muscle but not as much as Minato, he wore a vest similar to Minato's but it was red, he had on long black pants and he had a scar across his chest. He wore bandages around his stomach and his hands, he had metal forearm protectors on his arms as well, and he wore black shoes.

"George h-how, you died. I watched you die, we watched you die!" yelled Minato standing up, he was about to walk over to George when he felt something warm on his stomach, he looked down and saw a kunai sticking out of him. He saw a hand on it and looked to his left and saw that it was Eli on the other end of the kunai. Minato coughed up some blood and punched Eli in the face, which sent him back a few feet.

Minato took the kunai out and charged at George who was still holing Janelle, George held her in the way and Minato fell sideways to dodge her. When he hit the ground someone grabbed his throat, it was George. George lifted him up in the air and started squeezing.

"George let him go!" yelled Janelle, George looked at her and smirked. He squeezed tighter and everyone heard a crack, Minato coughed up a lot of blood. George threw him to the floor and Minato held his throat trying to speak, but he couldn't.

"Damn he crushed my throat, I can't talk now" Minato thought to himself, he stood up and spit out some blood and he smirked. George looked at him in confusion then looked down at Janelle; he pulled out another kunai and went to stab her with it. Minato grabbed Janelle and rolled out of the way just in time. He stood back up and charged at George, he tried to form a Rasengan in his left hand, he winced in pain again but he couldn't scream.

He forgot that he couldn't do anything like that with his left hand anymore. He formed one in his right hand and continued running. George ran towards him with a kunai, George dodged the Rasengan and stabbed Minato in his right hand, the kunai went all the way through. Minato was in a lot of pain now. He fought through the pain and pulled the kunai out, he looked up at George who was now holding Janelle's arm and had a kunai to her neck.

Minato held his hand to his throat and began to heal it. George smirked; he had to admit Minato was pretty smart. After about two minutes Minato was finally done.

"G-George let her go, I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt her please" said Minato, George looked at Janelle and back at Minato.

"Anything Minato?" he asked smiling an evil grin. Minato didn't like the look of this, but he nodded at him.

"Minato don't do it!" yelled Janelle.

"Janelle don't worry it will be okay" said Minato walking closer to them.

"George just tell me what you want me to do" said Minato.

"Sit under that tree there" said George, Minato looked confused but did as he was told. George let go of Janelle wand walked over to Minato, he wrapped a razor wire around him and put a paper bomb on the tree and on one the floor in front of him.

"Now you get to watch as I kill your friends. I'll start with Janelle I guess" said George. Minato started laughing; George turned to him and looked confused.

"Come on George we both know you won't hurt her" said Minato, George turned to Janelle and went to hit her but he stopped. Janelle looked at him and started crying again, George looked at her and his hand started shaking. Suddenly Minato was in front of him and he formed a Rasengan in his right hand and smirked.

"RASENGAN!" he yelled as he thrust his arm forward into Georges gut, George let out a cry of pain and was sent flying back into a tree. He looked up at Minato blood gushing from his wound.

"H-how did you get out?" asked George looking over at the tree where he put Minato; he saw he was still there. Suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke. George's eyes widened and he turned to where Minato was.

"Do you really think I'm stupid enough to get caught by you? I had that clone waiting since I got here, just in case" said Minato stepping in front of Janelle. She smiled and hugged him from behind; he smirked and looked at George who was running at him.

"First you almost let me die and now you are stealing my girl!" he yelled, George did some hand signs.

"Earth Style: Rock Fist!" he yelled, his hands became covered in rock. He went to punch Minato, but he caught his rock hand with his bare hand and smirked.

"Come on George all this time and you still haven't gotten stronger. I'll give you one chance to leave, or I will have to take you down" said Minato squeezing George's hand.

"Never!" yelled George.

"Fine have it your way George!" Minato yelled, he squeezed tighter and broke the rock off of George's right hand.

"I didn't know Minato was this strong" Janelle thought to herself.

"I'm sorry George" said Minato as he brought back his fist.

"Katto-Ken!" yelled Minato as his arms became wrapped in razor like chakra. Minato slashed at George's chest, George jumped back holding his chest in pain. The wound was deep and he was gushing blood, he coughed up a lot of blood and looked at Minato trying to catch his breath.

"George I don't want to have to hurt you anymore, please just stop this and come back to the village with us" said Minato in a serious tone.

"N-never you bastard, how could I come back to a village that let's their comrades die so easily. You left me for dead Minato!" yelled George, Minato looked at him and shook his head.

"You don't think I know that George, I had to live with it every day of my life. You were dead though, I don't know how you are here right now, we buried you!" yelled Minato in anger. George started to chuckle a little.

"Minato you didn't bury me, you buried my clone. Before we went on the mission I was approached by Orochimaru and he promised me great power. So I decided to join him and when that guy stabbed me he made sure he didn't hit any vital spots. I took a sedative that slowed my heartbeat down to make it seem like it wasn't beating. Then when you were rounding up the bodies I made a clone and left, now I will show you my true power!" said George, as he rolled up his sleeve and revealed a Curse Mark on his shoulder. It had three triangles as the symbol. Minato looked at it and laughed, George looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

"Oh no real reason, just this" said Minato unwrapped the bandages on his chest revealing his Curse Mark. George's eye widened, and he started shaking.

"T-that is the Five Seal Curse Mark!" said George, Minato looked at George and smirked.

"So George, still think you can beat me?" said Minato.

"Every time I manage to get more power, you always one up me. I'm sick and tired of it, you always beat me, and you take Janelle for yourself while I'm gone" said George cracking his knuckles, Minato sighed and looked at him.

"First of all I did not steal Janelle from you, I have a girlfriend. It's actually Eli's sister Selena, second the reason I always beat you is because I have something worth fighting for, well this Curse Mark was a mistake but you get my point. George just come back with us, you can be with Janelle and everything will go back to normal" said Minato, looking serious.

George clenched his fist and activated his Curse Mark to level two. His hair was now black and it was a little longer, his eyes were the normal black and yellow for a Curse Mark, his skin was a sort of greyish color. His hands were covered in rock, and he grew two little horns from his head. He charged at Minato, Minato smirked and activated his Curse Mark level two. He caught George's fist with his bare hand and smirked at him.

Minato punched George in the face which sent him flying in the air; Minato jumped up and grabbed his leg. He spun him around and slammed him into a tree. Janelle looked over and saw Itachi walking away from the other guy that was holding them hostage, the man looked unconscious. Itachi looked around for Eli but he was gone, he walked over to Janelle and just watched Minato.

"So that's George?" he asked, looking at Janelle. She nodded and looked at Minato and George. After about five minutes George was on the ground trying to catch his breath, blood was gushing from the wounds around his body, his left arm was now useless since Minato broke it. George tried to stand up but he couldn't, his Cruse Mark went back to normal as he fell to the floor. Minato deactivated his Curse Mark and walked over to Janelle and Itachi. Gem and Page came running out from behind the bushes.

"Gem what are you doing here?" asked Minato in a very serious tone.

"W-we wanted to see if you were okay" said Gem looking at the ground.

"Well we're fine so go back to camp" said Minato turning his head for a second. Suddenly he heard a scream, it was Page. Minato turned around and saw George had stabbed Gem in the gut with a kunai. Minato lost it and kicked George in the face as hard as he could.

"George! Your dead, nobody hurts my family! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands right here, right now!" yelled Minato running at George. Minato grabbed George by the throat and kept squeezing; Janelle ran up to him and tried to release his grip.

"Minato he was your friend, you can't kill him" said Janelle looking into Minato's eyes. They were blank; he didn't even seem to notice her. He tightened his grip and there was a crack and blood shot out of George's mouth. Janelle let go of Minato and just stood there in shock. Minato looked back towards Gem and saw her on the floor and Page frantically trying to help her, he shed a tear and turned to George.

"George you were my best friend, but family comes first and you hurt mine" said Minato. The hand holding George started glowing.

"Fire Style: Fire Fist!" yelled Minato, his hands became engulfed in flames. He squeezed tighter as the flames were now around George's face and neck, he was kicking and struggling but couldn't escape. Minato yelled and the flames became bigger and hotter until George wasn't moving anymore. Minato slammed him into the ground as hard as he could and stood over his body. He turned to Janelle who was now shaking and she looked at Minato in shock.

"Janelle I'm not sorry this time, that's all I have to say" said Minato running over to Gem.

"How is she?" he asked sounding very worried.

"Not good, we need to get back now and get her to the hospital" said Page, before she could even finish Minato took off in a full on sprint towards the village. The others followed him; he turned to see them all trying to catch their breath. He stopped for a second and turned around.

"Come on you have to go faster" he said.

"We can't Minato" said Page.

"Well then you can stay here but I'm getting Gem there now" he said activating his Curse Mark to level three. He took off again, activating his Curse Mark now made him faster; the others rolled their eyes and tried to keep up with him. Minato looked down at Gem and saw her shaking, he felt it as well. Seeing and feeling her shake sent chills up his spine, he couldn't let anything happen to her.

"Come on we're only about two minutes away from the village!" yelled Minato deactivating his Curse Mark. The others caught up to him finally and saw him panting heavily and very fast.

"Minato you sound horrible" said Janelle, he looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"I don't care about me right now Janelle. Page and Itachi when we get there you two go get Naruto, Hinata, and Jiraiya Janelle and I are going to the hospital" said Minato, they nodded and kept going. They got to the village and spread out, Minato ran as fast as he could with Gem in his arms.

"Come on Gem you have to pull through!" he yelled to himself. They got into the hospital and Minato ran to the desk.

"We need a medic now!" he yelled, the man at the desk looked at him and looked back down at the papers on the desk. Minato gave him a very angry look, he put Gem into Janelle's arms and grabbed the man and pulled him over the desk. He slammed him into the floor and then into the wall holding him by his neck.

"I SAID NOW YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Minato yelled at the top of his lungs. Minato started to leak red chakra; he grew one of the Nine Tail's tails. He looked at the man and growled at him, the man looked terrified.

"R-right away" the man said signaling for a nurse. Four nurses came with a stretcher and carried Gem away into the emergency room. Minato threw the man off to the side and punched a hole in the wall. The red chakra started to go away and he began to shake. He pulled his fist from the wall and he fell to his knees. He began to cry, he felt a hand on his shoulder he quickly wiped away his tears and stood up. He turned and tried to walk past Janelle but she grabbed his hand and turned him to face her. She hugged him and looked up at him.

"Minato don't do this" she said, he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Shut people out, don't do that. You need to talk about it Minato, I care too much for you to see you go through this" she said squeezing him tighter. There hug was broken apart by Naruto grabbing Minato's shirt and slamming him into a wall. Janelle, Page, Itachi, Hinata, and Jiraiya all looked shocked.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You left without permission, you got my daughter hurt. If she doesn't make it Minato, I'm going to deal with you personally!" Naruto yelled throwing him off to the side. Minato stood up and just looked at the ground, Naruto clenched his fists. Suddenly he swung around and his fist went straight for Minato's face. Everyone gasped and just stood there, Minato caught Naruto's hand and just stood there still looking at the ground, and then he looked up.

"I think I deserve more than just a punch in the face uncle. So just do your worst, I know I deserve it for what happened to Gem" said Minato letting go of Naruto's hand. Naruto and everyone just looked at him in shock. Minato was about to leave when Selena came running through the door. She saw Minato and ran up to him, she jumped on him hugging and kissing him. He picked her up and put her down, he walked out of the room without another word. She looked at the others in confusion.

"What's wrong with Minato?" Selena asked in confusion.

"Gem snuck out to follow them and she got badly hurt. My dad almost punched Minato for it; I think Minato has reached his breaking point. I've never seen him like this before" said Jiraiya looking at his dad. Selena turned to Naruto and then looked around the room, everyone was looking at her.

"Find Minato now and tell him to come straight to my office, and I want all of you there as well" said Naruto heading towards the door. They all left the hospital to look for Minato. Fifteen minutes later they saw Minato sitting on a big rock in the middle of the lake, he was shaking.

"Is he crying?" Itachi asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked at Minato and then back and Itachi and nodded. Selena called his name and Minato wiped away his tears and jumped over to them.

"What do you want now?" Minato asked looking annoyed.

"Naruto told us to find you and tell you to go to his office right now" said Janelle, Minato looked at her and sighed.

"Fine let's see what the damage is" said Minato walking away. The others followed and they finally made it to Naruto's office. Minato sighed and opened up the door slowly. They stepped into the room and looked around. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba, Ino, and Anthony were there. Minato put his hands in his pockets and sighed, this wasn't going to be good.

"Minato Yamanaka you disobeyed me and this village for what you have done. You put the lives of your fellow shinobi at risk, and you almost got my daughter killed. You and the team you took with you will be severely punished for this" said Naruto, he was about to say something else when Minato said something.

"Lord Hokage do not punish the others, I was the ring leader in this and I will take full responsibility for my actions" said Minato, Janelle tried to say something but Minato put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Minato then looked around the room and saw everyone looking at the ground, and his mom shed a tear. Now he was confused, why would she be crying?

"Fine Minato, you will receive all the punishment for this incident" said Naruto looking out the window.

"It pains me to do this, but Minato Yamanaka you are here by sentenced to two years in the pit" said Naruto slamming his hand down on his desk. Everyone gasped except Minato and Selena, Minato just nodded and turned to face the door he started to walk away but Ino grabbed him.

"Naruto please there has to be something else, anything else" said Ino starting to cry, Selena looked around the room confused.

"What's the pit?" she asked.

"It's this place about a day or two from here; it holds some of the worst criminals around. Mostly murderers and all of them are shinobi gone wrong. Some of the worst ones are the ones that betrayed their village or abandoned their comrades on the field. Basically it's filled with lowlife scumbags" said Jiraiya clenching his fists. Selena looked at Ino who was now crying, and then at Naruto who was sitting down with a serious face.

"You can't do that" said Selena shedding a tear, Naruto looked at her and stood up.

"I can do whatever I want, and Minato betrayed this village and put his comrades in danger I have no choice. That is that everyone leave right now, Ino and Anthony you stay I have a mission for you" said Naruto sitting back down. Minato broke free from his mother's grip and walked out of the room, the kids followed him and the adults all jumped out the window.

"Ino, Anthony I'm sorry but I have no choice. You have to understand this wasn't easy for me" said Naruto, Ino nodded and Anthony just stood there and looked at Naruto.

"It's done now, so what is the mission" said Anthony holding Ino close to him.

"You have to go the Sand Village and assist them with this battle that has been going on for three days now" said Naruto handing them a file. Anthony and Ino nodded and turned to walk out of the room when Naruto stopped Anthony and told him to come back. Ino left the room and Anthony stayed behind to talk to his brother.

"Anthony, have you given any thought to what we talked about? It's safe now, I can transfer it without killing you" said Naruto.

"Yes I have, and I want to do it. I want to transfer the Kyuubi to Minato, I think he is ready, so let's do it now before, we both have to leave" said Anthony, Naruto nodded and they both left.

Minato was sitting down by the lake with his knees to his chest and his arms resting on them. He looked at the water, it was calm and still and the sun was reflecting off of it making it shine bright. He sighed and lay back putting his hands behind his head.

"I'm in deep shit this time" he said closing his eyes.

"Yeah you are" said Naruto walking up to him with Anthony. Minato opened his eyes and shot up.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Come with us we have to talk about something" said Anthony, Minato nodded and they all left. About two hours later Minato, Anthony, and Naruto were in a dark room lit by candles. Minato was breathing a little heavy, he was a little nervous. Anthony put his hand on his sons shoulder and smiled at him. He then walked over to a stone table and lay down; he looked at Naruto and nodded. Naruto nodded at him then turned to Minato and nodded. Minato lay down on the table next to his father; they both lifted their shirts revealing their seals.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked them, they both nodded. Naruto did some complicated hand signs and placed one finger on Minato's seal and his left hand on Anthony's seal.

"Seal Transfer!" yelled Naruto, suddenly red chakra began to come out of Anthony's seal, he winced a little but it wasn't too bad. Naruto winced as the chakra went through his body and started flowing into Minato. Minato screamed in pain and clenched his fists. He shut his mouth trying to contain his scream, he got himself under control but he was still in a lot of pain.

He could feel all of the chakra going into his body, it was overwhelming. He shut his eyes and started shaking; he couldn't take much more of this. Naruto looked at him, he knew he couldn't do this much longer but he couldn't stop.

"Minato just hang on it's almost over" said Naruto, Minato nodded and him and clenched his fists. About 20 minutes later the red chakra was no longer coming from Anthony's seal. Anthony sighed and smirked, he looked over at his son who was sweating a lot and panting heavily. Minato smirked and controlled his breathing; he sighed and looked at his dad. They both smiled at each other and looked at Naruto who smiled at them both, they both sat up. Naruto did some more hand signs and took the seal off of Anthony and put a new seal on Minato, this one was stronger to hold the Kyuubi's chakra.

"Okay Anthony you will probably feel a little groggy for a little while but it will go away soon. Minato you will have to try and control this while you are in the pit, it will not be easy but you are strong. Anthony you leave for your mission in the morning so go get some rest. Minato you leave in an hour, so Anthony say your goodbyes now" said Naruto, Anthony hugged Minato and they said their goodbyes. Anthony and Naruto walked off and Minato snickered and shook his head.

"I'm going to be gone for two years and he still could care less about me. That's just like him, and he wants to know why I didn't take his last name. Well I guess I better go say goodbye to some people who actually care about me" said Minato to himself, he walked out of the room and walked to the park. When he got there he saw everyone there and he smirked, he walked over to Selena and hugged her from behind. She kissed him on the cheek and held his hands.

"Hey baby, where were you?" she asked.

"Ask Naruto later, I only have one hour until I go and I want to spend it with people who care about me" he said kissing her neck, she giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Get a room you two jeez" said Jiraiya walking over and smiling. Minato broke the kiss and rolled his eyes at his cousin. He walked over and gave him a big hug, Jiraiya looked confused. Minato went around and did the same to Itachi, Christine, Page, and Janelle.

"What's up with all the hugs Minato?" Christine asked.

"Well I'm leaving in an hour so just thought I would make it count" said Minato wincing in pain.

"You're going to the pit that early, why don't you go see your parents instead?" asked Janelle.

"Well I saw my dad and he is his usual self. He said my mom was resting because they have a mission tomorrow" said Minato, he winced again and this time everyone noticed.

"Minato what's wrong with you?" asked Selena holding him.

"It's nothing don't worry about it" said Minato faking a smile. He couldn't let them know now; he just wanted to be with them for the next hour. Minato suddenly shot his head up and looked at Jiraiya.

"Gem, is she okay?" he asked.

"She's going to be fine Minato" said Jiraiya smiling at him. Minato let out a sigh of relief and he started to cry, everyone just looked at him in shock.

"T-thank goodness she's okay, I-I couldn't have forgiven myself if something happened" said Minato trying to hold back his tears. Jiraiya hugged his cousin and smiled, everyone else joined in on the hug. Jiraiya looked up and saw his dad standing on a hill. Jiraiya let go of Minato and turned him around to face Naruto, Naruto looked at Minato, and he nodded and motioned for him to come to him. Minato nodded and looked at everyone; he opened up his arms and gave everyone a hug. He smirked and held Selena tightly, she held him tight as well.

"I'm going to miss you so much Minato" she said holding back tears.

"I'll miss you too Selena, just don't cry okay. I'll be back before you know it" said Minato kissing her head.

"I love you Minato" she said leaning in closer to him.

"I love you too Selena" said Minato leaning in as well. Their lips met and a tear rolled down both their faces. Minato broke the kiss and went with Naruto, and just like that Minato was gone.

* * *

**Well there it was Chapter 13**

**Don't forget to review, reviewing equals more chapters**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys i've been bust with school and haven't had the time to post well here it is Chapter 14.**

**I own nothign but the plot, all rights go to their respected owners**

* * *

"How much longer until we get there Ino" Anthony asked sighing, she rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"About another hour, if you don't keep bugging me" said Ino, Anthony rolled his eyes and smiled at his wife. He looked at her and her smile was gone.

"What's wrong Ino?" he asked.

"I wish we could have seen Minato before we left" said Ino looking sad. Anthony pulled her close to him and hugged her tight.

"I know you wanted to see him Ino, but he had to leave. Right after Naruto did the transfer he left, he probably figured we needed some rest before the mission" said Anthony, he kissed Ino's head and they continued walking. After about another hour of walking they made it to the Sand Village.

"Look Anthony, I can see the village" said Ino.

"Yeah let's hurry and get to Garra so we can see what the situation is" said Anthony. They nodded and headed to Garra's office, about ten minutes later they got there and were invited into his office.

"Anthony, Ino I'm so glad to see you both" said Garra smirking.

"Hey Garra, so what exactly are we here for?" Ino asked.

"A man named Zeref and a woman named Claudia have been terrorizing my village. We have sent many shinobi to fight them but out of the 300 we sent only one has returned" said Garra clenching his fists.

"Only one, they must have been really strong then" said Ino, she looked at Anthony who's eyes were wide and he had his fists clenched.

"What's wrong Anthony?" asked Ino.

"I know those two" said Anthony, Ino and Garra's eyes widened.

"How do you know them?" asked Garra now standing up.

"When I was in The Land of Snow I met them. Zeref was seven at the time and Claudia was five. Zeref took care of her like she was his own sister. I was about 17 at the time and I was wondering the streets when I ran into them. Zeref tried to attack me thinking I was going to hurt Claudia, well I don't want to get into that but later on I rented a hotel room and brought them into the room with me. We talked for a while and I found out they had nobody to take care of them. So for the next three years we were together and I raised them as my own kids. One day the village we were at got attacked and I lost them, I just found part of a scarf that Claudia always wore. So I went looking for them, and after two days of nothing I just assumed the worst so I left the village. I guess they did survive and Zeref has to be at least 33 now and Claudia is about 31" said Anthony.

"Well then I'm glad you are here for this mission, maybe you can talk some sense into them" said Garra.

"Maybe, but they might not listen to me because they probably think I abandoned them or something" said Anthony sighing. Garra nodded at him and Ino hugged him.

"You two need to leave right now" said Garra.

"No!" yelled Anthony, everyone looked shocked.

"What do you mean no?" asked Garra.

"I mean Ino is not going, these kids were pretty powerful at a young age and now they are clearly monsters. I won't put her life on the line" said Anthony, Garra nodded at him and Ino shook her head.

"No I'm going with you" said Ino; suddenly she fell to the ground. Anthony picked her up and put her on the chair.

"You didn't have to knock her out Anthony" said Garra.

"Yes I did, she would have never let me do this. Now tell me where they are, and who was the only one who survived they must be pretty strong themselves" said Anthony.

"Here are the coordinates of their location, and the person who survived was my son Von" said Garra, Anthony nodded and took the piece of paper from Garra. Anthony nodded to Garra and then disappeared, Garra sat down in his chair, and he looked at Ino and sighed.

"I hope he comes back from this, I really do. He has a family waiting for him" said Garra to himself. He sat back down and looked out the window.

"What am I doing sitting down, this is my village and I have to protect it" said Garra standing up and jumping out the window. Anthony made it to the spot but didn't see anyone there; he hid in a tree and tried to sense any chakra. Suddenly ten kunai came flying at him and he was forced to jump to the ground to dodge it. He looked up to see a man and a woman looking at him.

The man wore a black cloak that was torn up at the bottom, and his hair was medium length and black, his hair covered his eyes a little and he had a scar on his left eye. The woman was wearing a similar cloak but it wasn't torn up. Her hair was black and down to her shoulders. They looked at Anthony and he looked directly back not breaking eye contact.

"Well Anthony, it's been a long time since we saw you" said Zeref.

"Zeref, Claudia" said Anthony in shock.

"It's been a long time Master" said Claudia.

"I thought you two were dead" said Anthony standing up.

"Well as you can see we're not dead" said Zeref.

"Why are you two doing this?" asked Anthony.

"Master's orders" said Claudia, Anthony looked at her in shock.

"Who is your master?" he asked them. Zeref and Claudia looked at each other and smiled then turned back to Anthony.

"Lord Orochimaru of course" Zeref said smiling, Anthony's eyes widened as he looked at them. He clenched his fists and stared at Zeref.

"I thought you were going to protect Claudia, but instead you let Orochimaru get his hands on her. How long have you two been with him?" said Anthony, looking angry?

"I would say about two years, not very long but just enough to become the most powerful shinobi in the world" said Zeref showing Anthony his neck. Anthony gasped at what he saw; it looked like the Curse Mark Minato had. It was five triangles like Minato's but in the middle was a star.

"No, it can't be, I thought Minato had the strongest Curse Mark" said Anthony to himself. Zeref started laughing and Claudia smirked.

"No, Orochimaru improved it since biting that child. Claudia has the same one type as him though. Hers is just a bit stronger, but she couldn't handle the one I have. It really turns you into a monster" said Zeref taking off his cloak. He was wearing a black skin tight tank top, long black pants and black shoes. He had a scar on his right arm and he had a necklace on, it was his clan's emblem, he had gotten it from his father before he died.

"I'm sorry Zeref but I can't allow you to hurt any-" before Anthony could finish Zeref was in front of him with his fist in his gut. Zeref smiled and kicked Anthony into a tree. Anthony tried to catch his breath but Zeref was right on top of him, he threw him into the air. Zeref jumped up and smashed him into the ground. Anthony coughed up blood and tried to get up, but Zeref jumped up and came crashing down on Anthony with his elbow. Anthony coughed up more blood and his head fell to the ground.

"Is this the end? Am I really going to be killed by this? What is Ino going to say? Huh I bet she will be really mad at me for this. Minato I know I wasn't always there for you, I just wished I could have seen you grow up and get married, have children. I guess I will never get to see that though, and Naruto I'm sorry I didn't get to know you your whole life. Ino I love you and I always will, I'll watch over you and Minato though I promise. I love you all. I'll see you all again one day. Goodbye my friends, my family and everyone, I love you all" Anthony thought to himself. He looked up to see Claudia and Zeref standing over him.

"L-looks like t-this is the end for me" said Anthony not even trying to get up because he couldn't move. Zeref crouched down next to Anthony and put his hand on his shoulder, Claudia crouched down next to Zeref.

"Anthony we will never forget what you did for us, but Lord Orochimaru ordered us to kill you. I guess since you're about to die we can tell you his plan, I'm only doing this because it involves your son" said Zeref. Anthony's eyes widened and he looked at him.

"Lord Orochimaru wanted us to kill you so you would be out of the way. He also wants us to bring him some boy named Minato, so he can perfect the Curse Mark, and so he can join us in his plan to take over the Shinobi World. I just have one question though. You have part of the Kyuubi sealed in you, so why were you so easy to beat?" said Zeref, Anthony smiled and looked at both of them.

"L-let's just say that boy will be a lot harder to b-beat now" said Anthony, Zeref and Claudia looked at each other in confusion. Zeref turned back to Anthony and stood up, Claudia did the same.

"Goodbye, Sensei" said Zeref holding out his hand to Anthony.

"Crush!" he yelled, suddenly Anthony was being pressed into the ground, he screamed in pain then his bones started cracking. His eyes started to go blank and Zeref added more power to the attack, Anthony winced in pain. There was one last crack and then Zeref stopped the attack. He looked down at Anthony and turned around and started walking away, Claudia checked to see if Anthony was alive and then ran towards Zeref.

"Is he dead?" asked Zeref.

"Y-yes he's dead Zeref" said Claudia. Zeref nodded and kept walking, suddenly he stopped. He pulled out a kunai out and wrapped two paper bombs to it. He threw it at Anthony and the bombs exploded. He started walking away again and turned to Claudia.

"Just in case" he said, then the two of them vanished. Anthony's body was nowhere to be found when Garra and his shinobi arrived. There were only bits and pieces left, the only whole piece they found was his arm. When Ino found out later she couldn't stop crying, she returned to the village a few days later, without a body to bury. Anthony was gone; she was going to have to learn to live without him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys heres Chapter 15 hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but the plot and my OC's**

* * *

One Year and Three Months Later:

Minato was lying in his bed with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and just listened to everything around him. He could hear the prisoners yelling and laughing downstairs, the wind coming through the cracks in the wall, the guards yelling at the prisoners. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Just seven more months in this place" he thought to himself. He was about to fall asleep when he heard someone call his name, he opened one eye and looked down to see Gan and Akio. They were two kids he met in here the first month he got here, he has been watching out for them. Akio and Gan were brothers, they were both born in the prison; their mother died giving birth to Akio. Gan was ten and Akio was nine, Minato has been teaching them how to fight so they can survive in the prison. He couldn't teach them jutsu's because everyone had a seal on their body that made using chakra impossible, unless you wanted the mark to cause you agonizing pain.

"What do you two want, can't you see I'm trying to sleep" said Minato. The two boys rolled their eyes and smiled, they sat down on the bed next to his.

"Minato you're always sleeping" said Gan smirking.

"What can I say I'm tired" said Minato.

"Minato we came in here to tell you that Mako wants you" said Akio. Minato sat up and looked at the boys.

"What does Mako want?" asked Minato.

"I don't know he just said to come and get you" said Gan standing up and walking towards the door, Akio followed him.

"Minato when you get back can you train us some more?" asked Gan. Minato nodded his head and smiled at the boys; the boys smiled and left his cell. Minato sighed and left his cell to go see Mako. Mako was 18 years old; he had been in the prison for three years. Minato and he became friends on the second day Minato got there. Minato walked down the hall and turned to go to Mako's cell.

"I wonder what this pain in the ass wants" said Minato to himself. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm; he turned his head to see who it was.

"Hey cutie, where are you off to?" asked Yumi. Minato rolled his eyes and looked at her. Yumi was 17 years old, she had long blonde hair, and her eyes were a slight dark blue color. Everyone had to wear the same black one pieces while they were here, so nothing much else to see.

"What do you want Yumi?" asked Minato. She pulled him into her cell and shut the gate behind her. Minato tried to leave but Yumi pushed him on the bed.

"Just answer my question" said Yumi.

"Fine, I'm going to see Mako" said Minato. Yumi shook her head and sat down next to him.

"Minato you're always doing stuff for Mako. One day you're going to get caught and the Warden is going to punish you severely" said Yumi. Minato leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"I know Yumi, but you know why I have to do it" said Minato, Yumi hugged him.

"I know it's for Gan and Akio, but just don't get caught okay" said Yumi. Minato smiled and stood up.

"Don't worry I won't get caught, it's me we are talking about you know" he said smiling at her, she smiled and nodded. He left her cell to go see Mako; he was only a few minutes away now.

"I hope I don't get caught, I don't really want to deal with those damn guards again. Especially now that I have to look out for the boys" Minato thought to himself. He turned the corner and arrived at Mako's cell, Mako was sitting on his bed leaning up against the wall. Mako looked up at Minato and smirked, Mako was 19.

"It's about time you got here Minato" said Mako.

"Sorry I got a little sidetracked" said Minato.

"Yumi?" asked Mako, Minato smirked and nodded his head. Mako chuckled a little and looked up Minato.

"You better be careful with that one, she always gets what she wants, and what she wants right now is you" said Mako sighing.

"It doesn't matter to me; I have a girl waiting for me when I get out of here. Now what did you want to see me for?" said Minato. Mako smirked at Minato and stood up.

"Do you want to get out of here?" asked Mako. Mianto's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly.

"When?" he asked Mako.

"Tonight, maybe it depends" said Mako.

"Depends on what?" Minato asked looking a little nervous.

"It depends on you" said Mako.

"What about me?" Minato asked.

"I know a way to get that seal off of you so you can use chakra" said Mako.

"What does that have to do with me?" asked Minato.

"All you have to do is get it to activate, and then I can release it" said Mako.

"Well why don't you do it yourself?" asked Minato.

"I can't unseal it if I can't concentrate, and with that thing causing me pain I can't concentrate much. Then when you get it off I'll show you how to release it and you do it for me and whoever else you want to" said Mako smiling. Minato smiled along with him and he leaned against the wall.

"So this will really work?" asked Minato.

"I'm pretty sure it will, we can test it on someone else first if you want" said Mako.

"No, besides if it doesn't I'll be put in solitary again. I kind of like it there, it's peaceful and I can think" said Minato chuckling a little, Mako chuckled along with him.

"Okay then, gather who you want I guess and let's do this" said Mako standing up and walking out, Minato left the cell as well. 30 minutes later Minato, Mako, Akio, and Gan met in the yard.

"Okay Minato are you ready?" asked Mako.

"Yeah let's just get this over with" said Minato; he started walking towards a few of the guards. He sighed and punched one of them in the face and kicked the other one. Other guards surrounded Minato before he knew it, suddenly the seal started to burn. Minato fought through the pain and managed to get somewhere where the guards couldn't see him, Mako came shortly after.

"Hurry up Mako this thing hurts" said Minato, Mako nodded and did some hand signs.

"Release" he said, suddenly the Curse Mark started to burn even more. Minato screamed in pain and Mako looked confused and worried.

"Minato I'm sorry it didn't work, something is wrong" said Mako.

"SHIT! Just get the others out of here I don't w-want them to see. GO NOW!" he yelled at Mako. Mako nodded and ran to the others and took them back inside. The guards came running to Minato, his vision was getting blurry. He fell to one knee then looked up to see a guard about to kick him in the face. The guard kicked Minato in the face, and Minato fell to the floor unconscious. Minato woke up in a cold dark room; he could just barely see the wall in front of him. Minato crawled over to the wall and leaned up against it.

"Great, it didn't work. I wonder what went wrong, well then again it was Mako who found out how to do it" said Minato to himself. He sighed and put his head against the wall.

"I wonder how long I've been out" Minato thought to himself. Suddenly the small little door opened and someone came in. It was the Warden; Minato looked at his smiling face and rolled his eyes.

"So Minato here we are again. I thought you learned your lesson from the last time, but I guess not" said the Warden. Minato smiled and looked up at him, and then he stood up and saluted the Warden.

"Sorry sir, it won't happen again sir" Minato said in a sarcastic tone, he smirked and tried to hold in his laughter. The Warden nodded his head and then punched Minato in the gut, and then in the head. Minato fell to the floor hard, and wiped the blood from his mouth. The Warden grabbed Minato's hair and made Minato look at him.

"You think your funny don't you? Well let's see how funny you will be after today. At 4:00 a guard will come to get you, he will bring you out to the yard and then we will see just how funny you are" said the Warden. He threw Minato to the floor and left the room. Minato smirked and leaned up against the wall.

"Hey guard, how long have I been asleep?" asked Minato.

"Two days" said the guard and then he walked away.

"Huh only two days, well I guess the boys training will have to wait a little longer. Hope they don't get into any trouble" said Minato to himself. It was finally 4:00 and the guards came to get Minato, they brought him to the yard. When they got outside he saw a crowd of people there, Akio, Gan, Mako, and Yumi were in the front of the crowd.

"Everyone in the prison must be here" said Minato to himself, he looked around and saw the Warden and shook his head.

"Well Minato are you ready for your lesson?" asked the Warden chuckling.

"What lesson would that be?" asked Minato.

"I'm going to show you and all the people in here what happens to people who break the rules" said the Warden. Minato got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The guards unshackled Minato and stepped back. Minato looked confused; he turned for a second to look at the guards who were smiling. When he turned back around the Warden was in front of him, he punched Minato in the gut and then elbowed him in the head smashing Minato into the floor.

Minato stood right up and smiled at the Warden. The Warden kept coming at Minato punching and kicking him as hard as he could. Minato just kept smiling at him; he was just toying with the Warden. The Warden was getting very angry now and did some hand signs.

"Earth Style: Rock Slide" he yelled, rocks came flying from the ground and straight at Minato. Minato dodged all of them with ease and then started laughing.

"Come on, I thought you were supposed to be teaching me a lesson. It seems you aren't strong enough to hurt me and I'm only 17" said Minato, he turned to all of the prisoners.

"You see this he's weak. I even have this damn seal on me and still he can't hurt me" said Minato turning back to the Warden.

"If you were really as strong as you let on, you will undo this seal so we can really fight" said Minato.

"That seal will stay on you until the day you leave this place" said the Warden. Then all of a sudden he smiled and looked at Minato.

"Minato I wonder, what are you going to do if I lift the seal?" said the Warden.

"All I want to do is teach you a lesson. Nobody underestimates me, I am Minato Yamanaka of the Hidden Leaf Village and I will kick your ass" said Minato; he looked at the Warden with a serious face.

"So you won't try to escape" said the Warden.

"No I won't, I just want a shot to kick your ass" said Minato. The Warden smiled and then walked over to Minato. He did some hand signs and released the seal. He stepped back ten feet and smirked at Minato.

"Now let's see the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox" said the Warden. Everyone but the Warden and Minato gasped, Minato sighed and looked at him.

"You just had to go and blow my secret" he said to him, the Warden smiled and looked at him.

"Oh sorry, did you not want to let anyone know you are one of the holders of the Demon Fox?" said the Warden.

"No its fine, now I can do this and no one will question what it was" said Minato smiling. Red Chakra began to flow out from his body, he was smiling and he began to chuckle.

"I can't guarantee your safety, Asuma" said Minato.

"Don't you ever call me by my real name criminal, you don't deserve to say it" said Asuma.

"Whatever just get ready for the beating of your life Asuma" said Minato smiling. Minato growled and sprouted two red chakra tails; he lunged at Asuma and punched him in the gut. Asuma coughed up blood and was flung into the wall behind him. Minato lunged for him again and kicked him in the head and sent him flying in the other direction. Asuma skid across the floor and was bleeding from his arms, head, and chest. He coughed up more blood and was panting heavily.

"I told you already you can't win, just give up and I won't kill you" said Minato. Asuma tried to stand up and Minato shook his head, he lunged at him and broke his leg. Asuma screamed in pain and fell back down to the floor. Minato turned around and began to walk away, the red chakra disappeared.

"T-this isn't over!" yelled Asuma.

"Earth Style: Rock Imprisonment Jutsu!" yelled Asuma, suddenly rocks came from the floor and began to circle around Minato. They flew at him and stuck together. Soon they were in the form of a ball and Minato was in the middle of it. Asuma laughed and so did the guards, and then Asuma did some more hand signs.

"Earth Style: Imprisonment Explosion!" yelled Asuma, Yumi, Mako, Akio, and Gan all gasped. The rocks exploded and there was a giant smoke cloud, Yumi fell to her knees, Akio and Gan started to cry, and Mako just stood there in shock.

"I did it, I killed the Demon Fox! All of you need to respect me and know that I will kill anyone that gets in my way!" yelled Asuma. All of the prisoners gasped as they looked into the storm cloud. Asuma turned back to the storm cloud and his eyes widened, he fell to his knees. Minato was standing in the middle of the storm cloud, the only thing that had a scratch on it were his cloths. He had a big smile on his face and he was engulfed in red chakra, he had three tails now and they were swaying back and forth behind him.

"You were saying" said Minato.

"H-how did you survive? You should be dead" said Asuma.

"I told you, you're too weak to hurt me" said Minato walking closer to him. He held out his right hand and smiled. He started running towards Asuma at full speed.

"Fire Style: Fire Rasengan!" yelled Minato thrusting his arm towards Asuma. He hit Asuma straight in the chest; he gave a blood curdling scream and flew back twenty feet, his lifeless bloody body skid across the floor and stopped at the crowd of prisoners. Minato smiled and looked back at the guards growling, and then the red chakra disappeared and he stood up straight.

"Okay I'm ready to go back now" said Minato smirking at them, he turned to his friends, he smiled and nodded his head at them, and they did the same. The guards came and took Minato back to his cell; some other ones came and dragged Asuma's body away.


End file.
